Search of Pride Rock
by Miss Queen B
Summary: Part One: After being captured by humans, a pup name Shenzi struggles to find fer way home while dealing with a quicktemper male and a drooling idiot. Complete! editing chapters. ch 12 edited.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction and it's been posted for a long time but I'm going back to fix up the grammar a bit. **

**Prologue**

It happened so suddenly, on minute you were minding your own business the next thing you knew you're running for your life. A small male pup was being chased by the matriarch of his clan because she and everyone else believed he committed the crime. Out of breath, the small pup hid behind a tree to rest. His body was badly bruised and was cover in cuts and scratches.

He sat there to rest and to collect his thought "how did this happened" he whispered to himself trying hard to remember.

His heart stops when he heard footsteps close by. He peeked around the tree and spotted the matriarch with flames glowing in her eyes.

"Come out here Banzai, there's no use hiding" she shouted.

His heart begins to pound like crazy. He swallows hard and slowly begins to walk away from her. He was dizzy from exhaustion that he didn't notice a small twig up ahead. The matriarch heard a small snapping sound and turn to see Banzai looking back at her.

"YOU" She shouted.

The pup screamed and ran off again with the matriarch hot on his trail.

"You'll pay for you did, Banzai!"

"Please, listen to me, it was an accident, I swear!" Banzai tried to explain but it was no good.

The matriarch gained up on him and swatted the little pup on his side with her paw. Banzai fell to the ground and tumble down a small hill. The Matriarch stop and watch him fall helplessly toward a river. After crashing into a few rocks, Banzai slam into the river and disappear into the waters. The matriarch smirk and chuckle a bit. Believing he was dead, she returned home to the clan. Banzai grab hold to the edge of the river and pulled himself out of the water, gasping for air. He struggles to get his body out of the cold water and fell to the floor. He weakly lifted his head and look up at the hill and a tear fell down his cheek.

"I can't go home" he said "never again"

Banzai wanted to sleep, hoping all this was a bad dream but he couldn't. If the matriarch comes back, he was sure she'll try to kill him again. He got up and began to walk away from his home and into the new lands.

* * *

Weeks before the pup was banned from his home, far away another matriarch from another clan has given birth to a new daughter. Her female friends huddle around her and the new pup.

"Oh Shentana, she's so adorable" one female said.

"She looks just like you even down to your hair" another female said.

"So what's her name" her best friend, Nuacka asked

" I'll tell you but I want to know where my son is" Shentana said

" I'm sure Zacuru knows" Nuacka said looking at her son.

"I'll go find him" Zacuru said

Zacuru looks around the small little jungle they lived in and spotted a hyena sitting on a large rock in deep thought.

"Shenzen, hey Shenzen, WAKE UP" he shouted

The young hyena nearly jumped from the sudden shout, "What is it" he shouted back

"Your sister is here, your mom wants to see you"

Shenzen jumped off the rock and followed his friend back to the clan.

"Why so down" Zacuru asked

"I don't know" Shenzen lied, he was looking forward to have a new sister. When the teen pups return, more and more hyenas were gathering around the matriarch. Nuacka spotted them and wave at them. The teen pups ran over to her.

"How's my mom" Shenzen asked

"She doing fine, she wants to see you" Nuacka said

Shenzen walked through the crowd, put on a fake smile and went up to his mother, who was cleaning his new sister. Shentana looks up and smiles.

"Hi mom" he said

"Hi son, come look at your new sister" she smiled.

Shenzen looks down at the new pup. She was so tiny with gray fur. Her eyes were shut tight and she was wiggling around in his mother's arms. Zacuru stands next to him and look at the pup.

"She's cute, what's her name" Zacuru asked

"Well, I think I'll call her . . . Shenzi" Shentana said

The clan nodded in agreement with the name. Shenzen kept looking at the pup as she whin and move around even more.

"I trust you to watch over her" Shentana ask her son

Before he could speak, Zacuru smacks him on the back "Don't worry, Mrs. Shentana, I'm sure the new big brother would watch over her" he chuckle

Shenzen force himself to smile again.

"I mean how hard bad can one pup be" . . .


	2. Too Many Questions

**Chapter one:**

**Too many Questions **

"Are we there yet, mommy?" Shenzi asked

"No, it's going to be awhile" Shentana said

"Why are we traveling anyway, mommy?" She asked

"Because we're searching for a new home"

"But I thought we had a home?"

"We did, but after that last rainstorm, the clan doesn't want to live in a muddy place"

"Why? Playing in the mud was fun" Shenzi giggled

"I don't think tricking your brother to eat mud was fun" Shentana said, trying hard not to laugh

"Yes it was, it's not my fault he's stupid" Shenzi chuckled

"Don't call your brother stupid, Shenzi, he doesn't like it"

"Why?" Shenzi asked

"Because calling someone stupid is hurtful to them" Shentana explained

"Even if it's true?"

Shentana smirked and shook her head instead of answering her.

"So, where are we going?" Shenzi asked

"A place my grandmother told me about call Pride Rock"

"Pride Rock? How far is it?"

"Far, we just keep heading north and at the pace we're going, we should be there in a week"

"How do we know when we get there?"

"When we spot the rock"

"But what does it look like?"

"It just a big, pointy rock, so stop asking so many questions" Shentana laughed

"Yes, mommy" Shenzi said

Shenzi looks back at the clan, for the last week they been walking nonstop, some days without food and water.

"Mommy I'm tire" she complained

"I know you are, Sweetie, we're all tire, but we'll be stopping soon" Shentana said

"And I'm hungry and thirsty" Shenzi added

"I heard you before Shenzi, and like I said we'll be stopping soon" Shentana said patiently

"When?"

Shentana looks straight ahead and smiled "now"

Shenzi looks at her mother with a raise eyebrow then look ahead to see what her mother was talking about. Up ahead there was a large water hole surrounded by a few trees and miles of grassland.

"Please tell me we're stopping here my feet are killing me" Nuacka asked

"Yes Nuacka, we're stopping here for the night" Shentana said smiling

Shenzi ran under her mother so she wouldn't get stepped on when the clan rushed past Shentana and toward the water hole. Shentana pick Shenzi up with her mouth and calmly walked over to the water and tried to find a stop to drink. Already hyenas were scattered around the land to talk, rest, sleep or went of to find food.

* * *

Banzai collapsed to the floor from exhaustion. He's been walking all day in the hot desert sun without food or water for days. His whole body was sore and bruised and the only thing he heard was his stomach growling. He look ahead to see nothing but desert for miles.

(_Get up Banzai, you can't give up now_) his brain told him.

"That's easy for you to say" he said "Oh great, I'm hearing voices now"

He manages to get himself up off the floor and wipe the sweat off his forehead.

"Maybe I should try another direction?" he said to himself

(_Or maybe follow those footprints embedded in the dirt)_

Banzai looked to his left and spotted the footprints "or maybe follow those footprints embedded in the dirt" he repeated then headed north.

* * *

"You're happy for once, what's the deal?" Zacuru asked

"For the first time ever in six weeks I don't have to watch over my damn sister" Shenzen smiled.

"O...K, but why are you fixing up your hair?"

"Balean is coming by"

"Balean? You've been hanging out with that female for a while"

"So, she's just a friend"

"Riiight, and my name isn't Zacuru" he teased

"Fine, we've been going out lately, now go away I want to be alone"

"That's not going to happen" Zacuru begins to chuckle

"Why would you say that?" Shenzen questioned till he felt someone biting his tail. Shenzen scream and quickly stood up as Zacuru burst out laughing. Shenzen looks behind him to see Shenzi hanging onto his tail by her teeth.

"Dammit" He hollered "Shenzi let go of my tail NOW!"

Shenzi releases herself and fell to the floor. "Brother, what does dammit mean?'

"You're in big trouble now" Zacuru calmly said

"Shenzi don't say that word especially in front of mom" Shenzen ordered

"But what does it mean?"

"It doesn't matter what it means just don't say it" Shenzen said losing his patients

"That's not the only word I want to know about" Shenzi said

"What do you mean" Shenzen asked

"Well, there's dammit, asshole, bitch and that one word you called Zacuru the other day, what was it . . . oh yeah bastard" she shouted

Shenzen grew very pale and Zacuru tried so hard to hold back his laugher.

"Shit, my mom going to kill me" Shenzen whispered to himself

"And that word too" Shenzi said overhearing him

"Shenzi stop saying those words" Shenzen shouted

"But what do they mean that's all I'm asking!" She hollered

"She has a good pair of lungs" Zacuru said

Shenzi looks at them with an inpatient face.

"Um...those are . . . um . . . insulting words" Zacuru explained

"Yeah, you say them when you are mad at someone." Shenzen added

"Oh, like the words I call you but they're far worst" Shenzi smiled

"Whatever, so whatever you do don't say those words in front of Mom or else your big brother will get in big trouble" Shenzen explained

"Bad move" Zacuru said

Shenzi smirks "so if I don't tell mom about those words you said in front of me then you won't get in trouble"

"Correct" her brother smiled

"Ok" she smiled then ran off "MOMMY"

"Shenzi, no!" he shouted then jumps toward Shenzi and grabbed her with his paws so she wouldn't escape. "You said you wouldn't tell"

"I lied" Shenzi said laughing

"My friend you're so gullible" Zacuru said

"Shut up Zacuru" Shenzen hollers then looks back at Shenzi who was trying to break free from his grip "what do I have to do to keep your mouth shut"

"Play with me and I'll forget this whole thing ever happen"

"Not now Shenzi, I'm meeting someone any minute" Shenzen said

"MOM!" She shouted again

"Alright, alright, I'll play with you!"

"Yay" she smiles then jumps on top of his head. "Let's go exploring" she said pulling on his ears to move.

Shenzen sighs "let's go Zacuru"

"Sure I do not want to miss this" he chuckled

Before they could leave they heard a voice from behind them "Shenzen where are you going"

Shenzen turns around "Balean!"

"Aren't we going on our date" she asked

"I do but my sister wanted to spent time with me"

"In other words, Shenzi blackmailed him again" Zacuru said making Shenzen blushed in embarrassment

"Again, boy, she's clever" Balean said "alright then, whenever you're done just come by and see me"

"I will, see ya" Shenzen said then walks off with his friend and sister. After ten minutes of walking, they stop by a field of tall grass and let Shenzi play around in the grass trying to catch some bugs.

"Come on Shenzen, play with me" Shenzi asked

"No, thanks to you I had to cancel my date with Balean"

"Why is she so important?" Shenzi asked as she tried to pounce on a bug

"That's because she is your brother's girlfriend" Zacuru said

Shenzen noticed Shenzi stopping and looking at them with that curious face. "You have to get her started again"

"What's a girlfriend?" She asked

"What's with all the questions" Shenzen shouted

"I'm only six weeks old" Shenzi said

"It's a girl your brother really likes" Zacuru explained

"Is that why he was touching mouths with her that other day" Shenzi asked

"Were you spying me" Shenzen shouted

"What was that all about anyway" Shenzi wondered

"Damn, don't you ever shut up" her brother said

"Easy Shenzen, your sister is just curious, that's a stage you go through when your young" Zacuru said.

"Yeah, I'm just curious about why you were touching mouths with hers" Shenzi said

"First of all its call a kiss and that's what you do when you really like someone or in your case when you really like a certain male" Zacuru explain while Shenzen tried to control his patients

"Boys are stupid" Shenzi laughs "I should know I hang out with you guys"

They let Shenzi play around the grass till nightfall while Zacuru sat there patiently for Shenzen to blow off some steam. Letting him complain about Shenzi spying on him and how he never gets any privacy till finally it was time to go.

"Come on Shenzi, it's time to go" her brother said picking her up with his mouth.

"You're no fun" Shenzi said

"There you are" Shentana said grabbing Shenzi with her arms and giving her a nuzzle, "Did you have fun with your brother"

"Yes mommy but I have question" Shenzi said

"What?"

"What does the word dammit mean?" Shenzi asks

Shentana looks at Shenzi in shock then glare at her son and his friend, who begin to laugh nervously. "Shenzi, why don't you go and get ready for bed while I talk to your brother real quick"

"Ok mommy" Shenzi walks off to the water hole, she looked back, gave Shenzen an evil smirk then continue walking.

"She's good" Zacuru said calmly

"Shenzen growls "shut up"

**Please Review Chapter two should be coming soon. :)**


	3. The First Meeting

**Chapter Two:**

**The First Meeting**

"So how much trouble did you get in to" Zacuru laughed

"Enough that I can't see Balean for a while" Shenzen sighed as he laid down to sleep "I can't believe Shenzi tattle on me even after to told her I would play with her"

"You're just too gullible and another thing you shouldn't have told your mom that babysitting her was punishment enough because why?"

"Because my mom is making me watch her even more" Shenzen sighed and buried his head in his arms

Zacuru chuckles "good night Shenzen"

"Good night Zacuru" Shenzen muffled underneath his arms

Shenzi woke up from a cold breeze and shiver a bit. It was still night and the place was almost pitch black. She yawned and cuddles against her mom who was sound asleep. She was about to close her eyes when she saw something running by.

She quickly jumped up and started tapping on her mom's shoulder "mommy, mommy, wake up" she whispered.

Shentana slowly shook her head and opened one of her eyes "what is it, Shenzi?"

"Mommy, a weird shadow thing just ran by" Shenzi said

"It just your imagination Shenzi, now go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow" She whispered and went back to sleep.

"But mommy" Shenzi said then sighed "no use"

Shenzi looks around hoping to see what the weird thing was, instead she spotted her brother and his friend a few feet away and ran up to them. "Shenzen, wake up"

Shenzen growls "Go away Shenzi, this is the first time I can get time for myself"

"But there's something here, it might eat us" Shenzi whispered

"Go AWAY!" he shouted and turns around so he didn't have to argue anymore.

"Damn, you don't get any help around here" Shenzi whispered to herself. "I'll just find this thing myself"

Sweat poured down his forehead as Banzai tried to get to the water hole without waking up any of the hyenas. He knew if he gets caught it would mean death for trespassing.

(_Almost there_) he thought

After passing the last hyena, he runs toward the water hole and dunk his head into the water and begins to drink. As he was drinking as much water his little belly could hold, he didn't noticed Shenzi creeping up behind him.

Believing it was a pup from her clan Shenzi shouted "Boo!" then push him into the water. Banzai made a huge splash that even got Shenzi soaked. Shenzi started laughing but stops when she realizes the pup hasn't resurfaces yet.

(_Oh god, please don't tell me that pup can't swim_) she thought

Suddenly she heard a splash from the other side of the water hole and looked up to see the pup crawling out of the water.

"I hate water" Banzai said to himself before coughing up water.

"Are you alright" Shenzi shouted.

Banzai look back and saw a small pup, even smaller then him, waving at him. "Shit, she's going to wake up the whole clan"

Shenzi watches as the pup took off, "Hey, where are you going" She shouted, but the pup didn't answer her. She looks back at her clan. Everybody was still sound asleep. "Should I dare to follow" she questions herself (_I dare_) her brain said. Shenzi ran after the pup.

Banzai ran into a large field of tall grass and hid in it. He stops to rest and to dry himself off.

"S-s-s-stupid p-p-p-pup" he said shivering from the cold "w-w-w-why d-d-did she d-d-do t-that"

He rolled himself into a little ball for warmth and tried to relax but couldn't when he heard her voice calling for him.

"Hey where did you go" Shenzi shouted "come out, I just want to talk"

"Man, this girl won't quit" Banzai said next thing he heard was the tall grass moving around and he knew she was looking for him. (_If she finds me, she'll probably expose me to her clan_) he thought. (_I got to get out of here_).

Shenzi looks around for the pup in the tall grass and found herself hopelessly lost. "What would mommy do" her question. She stood still, close her eyes and listened for the sound of the pup moving in the tall grass. She heard the grass moving on her left and quietly sneaks over. Banzai manage to get out of the tall grass and sat down to catch his breath.

"I'm sure she lost in there now" he chuckles.

"Gotha!" Shenzi shouted and tackle Banzai to the ground. Banzai tried to defend himself while Shenzi was just having fun. They rolled around in the grass till Shenzi slams him to the ground. "Pinned ya" she laughs then noticed something "hey you're not from our clan"

"I know that's why I ranway from you, you idiot" Banzai shouted and push her off of him.

"Oh sorry, but you didn't have to call me an idiot" Shenzi said

"Whatever, go on and tell the matriarch just give me a head start to run before they kill me for trespassing" Banzai said brushing the dirt off his fur.

"Why would I want to do that" she asked

"Because that what they do when it comes to outsider trespassing" he explained but realize the female wasn't paying attention when she was looking at his face up close.

"What are you doing" he asked

"Those eyebrows are they real" she asked and reach out to grab them then pulled on them as hard as she can.

"Ow! Stop it, let go!"Banzai holler then yank his head away causing Shenzi to fall back. Banzai begin to tear up from the pain.

"Whoa, They are real, I thought they were fake because they look so funny" she bust out laughing as she showed him a few bits of his eyebrows in her paws.

"Ha Ha very funny, now if you excuse me, I'm off" he said walking away.

"Where you going" she asked

"None of your business, now leave me alone" he said

"Come on, don't you want to talk" she said following him.

"No, I'm too tire, too hungry and too sore to talk" he shouted

"Boy, talk about a bad temper" Shenzi said

"I do not have a bad temper, I'm just mad because some girl won't leave me alone"

"Is this about the eyebrow thing?" She asked

"Part of it" he said

"Fine, if it makes you stop whining, I'm sorry" Shenzi said "forgive me"

Banzai couldn't help but went up to her, yank on her hair till she screams then smiles "I forgive you"

"Great" Shenzi said tearing up as she fixes up her hair. "So what's your name?"

"Banzai, what's yours?"

"My name is Shenzi"

"Odd name"

"I wouldn't be talking" She said "so why are you out here, don't you have a clan"

Banzai frown, his mine was still kinda fuzzy about that day "I do, I'm just talking a walk"

"At this late at night"

"Yeah, that when the fire flies come out" he lied

"Really, show me" Shenzi jumping in excitement

"Don't you have to go back to your own clan"

"I wonder off all the time, when I get caught I blame it on my dumbass brother" she explained

"Ok, I guess we can go" he grew a bit nervous

"Cool, fire flies are usually around the grassy plains" she said "let's go"

Banzai sigh, he already knew this female won't leave him alone but part of him wanted a bit of company after two weeks of walking in hell. He follows her as they went further away from her clan. After a few minutes Shenzi pointed up ahead.

"Look can't you see them"

Banzai look straight ahead to see dozens of glowing little dots flying around in the air.

"I'm surprised, males never really like to look at fire flies before" Shenzi said

"Well, I'm just different" Banzai explain then realize she wasn't paying attention again when a fire fly landed on her nose.

"Cool, it tickles" she laughs

"Hold still and I'll smack it" Banzai smirk as he raised his paw.

"Don't you dare" Shenzi laughed

"I was just joking" he smiled, the first time in days

"You are different, you actually seem a bit smarter then the other pups in my clan"

"Is your clan that dumb?"

"Just my brother, his best friend, his other friends, and all the pups that are my age. They are so dumb that I actually have to act like an idiot to fit in"

"So your saying you're too mature for them"

"Yup, that's why I don't really hang out with them"

"How old are you anyway, because you seem small to be my age?"

"I'm six weeks old"

"Six weeks!" he was stunned

"Yeah, I'm already smarter then my six-month-old brother, like this one time I tricked he in to eating mud" she laughs "that's basically what I do everyday, annoyed the living hell out of my brother"

"And you don't get in trouble"

"Nope, since I'm the baby of the family" she smiled "so what it's like in your clan"

"Uh...mostly the same, I have a big family, a mom, a dad and three older sisters" Banzai said trying so hard not mention that day.

"What it's like to have a dad?"

"You don't have a dad?" he asked and Shenzi shook her head

"My mom said before I was bored, she, my brother and my dad went out to spent time together. My mom took a nap and the next thing she remember was my brother waking her up and told her to hide. She started looking for my dad and found him being taken away by these things call humans. They never saw him again" she said

"Humans, my mom told me about them"

"Really what did she say"

"She told me when I see on, don't panic and hide"

"Really what else did she say"

They talked for hours about themselves, humans and topics that just popped in their heads. Shenzi yawn and noticed the sun beginning to rise.

"I better return to my clan before my mom wakes up" she said

"Ok, I better return to my clan to" Banzai lied

"It was nice meeting you, I really like you" Shenzi said

"I like you too" Banzai smiles

Shenzi smile and remember what Zacuru told her about kissing. "Hey can you tried something out with me real quick" she asked

Banzai got up and stretched out a bit "what?" he asked. His eyes grew very wide when she kissed him right on the lips. She pulled away "so that's what it feels like." She looks at Banzai who just stood there. " I got to go, we're traveling so this might be the last time I see you"

"We'll see each again I bet" Banzai said quickly getting out of his daze

"I hope so, well, see ya" Shenzi said then ran off

"Bye" Banzai frowned and just sat there.

Banzai felt like he was floating, after a few minutes sitting, watching Shenzi leave, he went looking for a place to sleep.

"I get banned from my home, walked an entire week in the desert, and got my first kiss my sister always told me about, this is the weirdest two weeks of my life" he had laughs about it.

His laugher stopped when he bumps into something. He looks up and saw a strange creature looking down at him. Unaware it was a human with a gun, Banzai slowly back away and turned to run. The next thing he knew a dart hit him in his leg and he past out . . .

**Please review. Chapter three will be coming soon.**


	4. The Strange Noise

**Chapter Four:**

**Rescuing**

Shentana woke up about a half an hour after Shenzi left to follow her brother and Zacuru. She yawned and took a deep breath of fresh morning air. "Shenzi, it's time to wake up" She turned her head and realize Shenzi was gone. "Shenzi" She quickly stood up and looked around "Shenzi?"

Shenzi stayed low in the grass, this was the first time ever she saw a human and like always she was very curious. She saw a radio where the music was coming from and next to that was a teenager reading a magazine. She was very tall, with long brown hair. Next to her were small black suitcases and a stake of video tapes. Behind her were two large white vans on with boxes and other piles of junk and the other van had a few cages. As the girl was humming along with the music, her father came by carrying a cage.

"Shelly, I thought you already pack up the equipment" her father yelled

"I would, but the stuff is too heavy" she said

"Can you please turn down that radio, I can barely hear you?"

Shelly sigh and turn off the radio "when are we going home? It's so hot and boring out here"

"We can leave early if you help me pack up the vans"

"Fine, what do you want me to do"

"Well, why don't you check up on the animals and make sure cages are safely pack in the van" he said "oh and make sure you fine a spot for him"

Shelly's father handed her a small cage and Shenzi saw who was in the cage. "Banzai!"

"Eww, what a disgusting thing" Shelly said

"Just put him in the van" her father said

"Yes dad" she said and walked over to the van that had the other cages. "Hmm, there's no room in here" she said to herself.

She walked over to the other van where all the junk was and found a spot on the top shelf. She placed him on the shelf and tied down the cage. "There you go, you disgusting little thing" she said then walked off to help her father.

When Shenzi saw the coast was clear, she quickly ran toward the small table where the radio was at. She waited till there were no humans in site and continue her way to the van that had all the cages in it. The van door was lower to the ground like a ramp so it was easy for her to get inside.

"Banzai" She whisper his name.

There were five large cages in the van with animals in a deep sleep. "Banzai, are you in here" she whispered again

"Hey girl" someone whispered to her.

Shenzi jumped and turn around to see a male adult cheetah looks at her.

"Was that you" she asked

"Yes, what are you doing here this is a dangerous place to be at"

"I know but I'm looking for someone"

"If your friend is caught, it's too late to help"

"Why, I know he's around here somewhere"

"I know but if you stay they'll capture you too and you'll be taken away from your home"

"I know that, that's how my dad die, but he's my friend and I got to find him"

"Will you two keep it down, it's making my head hurt" a female hunting dog said whining

"Sorry, Zinga" the Cheetah said

"What happened to you"Shenzi asked

A thin black wire was wrapped around Zinga's neck, when she was trying to get it off, it cut her neck a bit leaving dried blood around it.

"I fell into a trap, I had this thing on of a week, then yesterday when I was getting a drink of water I saw those humans and they shot me with a dart. The next thing I knew I woke up in this place"

"Same thing with me, I spotted them and I tired to leave but I had a bad injury on my leg from another cheetah and I couldn't out run them" the Cheetah said

"Why are you here anyway, you got to leave now"

"I will but not until I find my friend" Shenzi said "you wouldn't happen to see him, he's a hyena too"

The two adults sigh "I saw the girl human taken him to the other van" the Cheetah said

"Thank that's all I was asking for" Shenzi said then stormed out of the van

"I hope she doesn't get caught" Zinga said

* * *

Shentana woke up the whole clan when she noticed her son and Zacuru were also missing. The clan begins to search the land around them.

"Where could she be" Shentana worried

"Shentana, I got some bad news" Nuacka said

"What is it, is Shenzi hurt?"

"Worst, some of the hyenas spotted humans' footprints around here"

"Humans!"

"You don't think they were caught by them"

"Don't say that Nuacka, they're smarter then that" she shouted "just keep looking as soon as we can find them the sooner we could leave"

"I'm on it" Nuacka said then ran off to continue her search.

(_If I was my son where would I be_) she thought (_he probably hiding from you because he did something wrong_)

She shook her head to get out of her thinking when she heard two hyenas arguing. She turned around and saw Shenzen and Zacuru walking out of the bushes.

"I can't believe you lost her, you were supposed to be watching her!" Shenzen shouted

"It's not my fault you were drowning, how can I save you and watch her at the same time!" Zacuru shouted back

"But you know how my mom gets, I don't know why we even came back here"

"To see if Shenzi is here, and to make sure your mom isn't awake "

"Ahem!" Shentana said

Shenzen screamed at the top of his lungs and started to sweat "hi mom, boy don't you look lovely this morning" he said, laughing nervously

Shentana gave him a cold stare "Shenzen, where's Shenzi"

"Uh . . . I thought . . . um . . . she was with you" Shenzen said

"Shenzen" Shentana gave him an even colder stare.

(_Don't crack, don't crack)_ Zacuru prayed

Shenzen begins to sweat even more, those eyes his mother was giving him were making him lose his composer. "Alright, Zacuru was taking me to a place where there was food and Shenzi caught us and we didn't want her to tell you so we took her with us, then I started drowning and Zacuru was supposed to be watching her instead he saved me and we lost her, ok, I don't know where she is!" he confessed

Zacuru sighs then begin to panic when he saw Shentana shaking in anger.

"HOW COULD YOU LOSE YOUR SIX WEEK OLD SISTER!" Shentana hollers so loud almost every hyena around her jumped.

"I'm sorry" was the only thing Shenzen could say.

Shentana sighs, losing her patients wasn't going to bring Shenzi home. "Just show me where you last saw her and we'll search from there"

"Follow me" Zacuru said

* * *

"Banzai, Banzai! Can you hear me" Shenzi shouted.

Shenzi waited for a response but nothing. She walked inside the van and sigh. He was on the top self and there's junk everywhere. In the back of the van was a pile of boxes, if she climbs sit she'll be able to reach the top shelf. She walked past a few boxes and the black suitcases she saw early and begin to climb the mountain of boxes.

"I you could here me Banzai, the things I do for you" she sighed

She manages to reach the top on the shelf "what a strange thing" she said about the van.

Next she had to walk by a pot that had a rare plant in it and a first aid kit to get to Banzai's cage. She pushes the pot and the first aid kit off the shelf, not even caring if it made a loud noise or not and walks over to Banzai.

"Banzai, are you asleep?" she whispered

She never realizes how ill he looks. He was so skinny, pale with messy fur and it looks like he hasn't eaten in days. She heard him moaning a bit and she begin to shake the cage.

"Banzai, wake up, turn around"

Banzai heard her, struggled to get up, turned around and wobbled over to her before collapsing to the floor. He begins to drool and his eyes were half open.

"What happened to you" she asked?

"Human . . . dart . . . sleepy" he said drooling

Shenzi place her paws through the cage and picked him up off the ground and tried to make him sit up. "Wake up, you're in danger, I can't help when you're at this stage" she said. Shenzi let go of Banzai but had to hold him up again when he started to fall back. "WAKE UP!" she started to shake him then it took a painful slam to get him out of his drowsiness.

"That hurt" he said

"Good, now we can get you out of here" She said

"I'm in a cage, how did this happen" He asked

"No time to explain" Shenzi said.

She noticed the cage was tied down by wires that were tied to hooks. She begins to untie them.

"What are you doing" he asked

"I'm going to untie this cage, dragged you out of here then once were safe we'll figure out how to get you out of that thing."

Banzai look down from the shelf, it was a long drop from here to the floor "you got to be kidding me"

"Well, what else can we do, the humans will be back any minute."

"I don't know but pushing me off the shelf won't make me feel better"

"Think Shenzi, Think . . . I got it" she shouted then ran back to the pile of boxes and climbed down.

"Where are you going, don't leave me here." Banzai shouted.

"I'm going to get my mom, she'll help" Shenzi said

"But what if you get caught" he said

"Trust me, I won't get caught" she said as soon as to turned her head the van door slammed right on her face. She was trapped

"This is bad" . . .

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, Chapter five is on its way! **


	5. Rescuing

**Chapter Five:**

**The Last Effort to Escape**

"This is bad" Shenzi said

"Don't tell me this is bad" Banzai begin to panic

"I would if I can, but I'm not lying, the door is shut!" Shenzi shouted "right on my face"

"Well sort of, the door only goes up the half way" Banzai said still looking outside

"If you weren't in that cage, I swear we could've been out of here by now" she said

Shenzi heard the radio again, this time coming for the van.

"What do we do now" Banzai asked

"Easy, I'll climb up there again and push you out of that van then I'll leap out and then we'll be free"

"Are you nuts! Do you know how big that fall is" he shouted

"There is no other option"

"Yes there is, just leave without me, I have nothing to lose" Banzai said

"Don't say that, you have a family to go back to"

Banzai heard the van starting up "did you hear something"

* * *

"Mom, I think you should check this out" Shenzen said

"What is it, son, we need to keep looking" Shentana said

"But look, humans"

"Humans, ooh, I always wanted to see one of them" Zacuru said hiding before a bush where Shezen was then took a peek at the vans.

"Shelly, how many times did I tell to turn that radio down" Shelly's father shouted.

"But dad I need music to drive to" Shelly said "that's what normal sixteen year olds do . . . not be out here capturing animals" she mutters to herself as she lowers the volume

"Do you know how to start the van" he asked

"Yes, for Pete sake, I got my license a month ago" she shouted then put the van in drive.

"Shenzen?"

"What, Zacuru"

"Why do I smell Shenzi's scent around here"

"You don't think she-"

"For the last time I'm not leaving without you!" they heard Shenzi voice

"She's here" they said calmly

"She's what!" Shentana shouted from overhearing their conversation. Shentana took a deep breath and began to walk over to the vans.

"Mom, don't go over there" Shenzen whispered.

"I'll be fine, just stay low" she whispered back.

"Are you ready to go, Shelly" her father asked from the other van

Shelly quick tied her hair into a ponytail and adjusted her mirrors "all set"

"Let's get going, by the time we get home it going to be night fall"

"I know, dad"

* * *

"Shenzi, I see a hyena coming over" Banzai said

"Really what does she or he looks like"

"Kinda like you" Banzai said a bit amazed.

"That's my mom" she said "MOMMY, MOM" she shouted.

"Shenzi, is that you, where are you" Shentana said

"I'm trapped in the van" she shouted

"And it's moving!"Banzai panic even more

"Oh shit" she whispered to herself

The next thing Shenzi knew the van begin to move and everything inside it started to shake.

"MOM!" she cried

"What's going on" Nuacka asked after spotting the teen males

"Shenzi is trapped in one of those vans" Zacuru said

"What!" she was shocked

"Shenzi, the van is moving faster" Banzai said

Shenzi started running through the boxes to get to the back of the van.

"Holy crap, your mom is chasing after us" Banzai said

Shentana started running after the van, she ran faster and faster to try to catch up.

"Mom, stop, don't do this" Shenzen said

"Shentana!" Nuacka shouted

(_Damn, it going to be a bumping road_) Shelly thought

Shenzi made it to the top shelf when van begin to shake even more violently. Banzai's cage started to rattle and started to tip over the edge.

"Shenzi, my cage my cage is about fall-" he tried to say but fell over. His cage crashed into a couple of boxes. A few of them that had the word "food" marked on them started to leak.

"Hey, are you ok" Shenzi asked

"A little shook up" he said.

"Hold on, I'll be right down" she said

Shentana was getting tired, but she wouldn't give up, whoever was driving this was a lousy driver. With all her might she leaped onto the van's door and was able to stand on the bumper. She pulled herself up to look inside.

"Mommy?" Shenzi said kinda shocked

"Shenzi, hurry up, I can't hang on much longer" Shentana said who was beginning to slip. Her legs were dangling in the air, making scratch marks on the door as she was trying to hold on a little bit longer

"But mom, I have a friend and -" She tried to explain but Shentana interrupted her

"No time to talk, come on" She shouted

Shentana stretches out her neck and grab Shenzi by her mouth. "Wait mom, you got to listen to me" Shenzi begged

The van hit a large rock causing the side of the side of it to bounce up. Shentana flew up and hit her hard on the ceiling. She lost her grip on her daughter and fell off the van. She slammed into the ground and tumble around a bit before coming to a complete stop. Shenzi fell right next to Banzai and heard a loud crunching noise. A jolt of pain went up her arm and screamed

"Shenzi, what's a matter" Banzai asked

"My arm it hurts, it really hurts" She screamed.

The van hit another rock and Banzai look behind him and went pale "Duck" he shouted

"Why" Shenzi asked trying to get up then saw what he was talking about. The pile of boxes from the back begins to fall right on top of them. Something hit her on the head and the next thing she knew everything went black.

Shentana moan as she tried to get up. She coughs a bit from the dust and heard footsteps running toward her.

"Mom, mom, are you all right" Shenzen said helping her up

"Of all the crazy things Shentana what were you thinking" Nuacka yelled at her but Shentana just stood there

"Mrs. Shentana, are you ok" Zacuru asked

"She's gone" her eyes begin to tear up "she's really gone"

* * *

It was the late evening, when the vans stopped by a large white house with the words "Animal's Red Cross Center."

"It's good to home" Shelly said

"Shelly, go find your brother to help you get some of those boxes down from the van" her father said

"Yes, dad" she sighed and went to the back of the van.

She flinches a bit when she saw claw marks all over the door "ok, what happened here." She lower the door to the ground and gasp from the mess. Everything from the shelves fell down, boxes were damage and some of them were leaking onto the black suitcases.

"Dad, is going to kill me if I damage the camcorder." She panicked

She bent over and started to pick up the boxes til she heard a very small whimper. Then it hit "oh shoot the pup." She quickly looked around and spotted the cage popping out of the mess. She picked it up to see half daze Banzai. "I'm sorry little disgusting thing, I thought I tied you down"

She places him down next to her and continues to clean up the mess. She picked up another box and nearly drooped when she saw another pup out cold.

"Eww, not another one" she said grossed out . . .


	6. And Ed Makes Three

**Chapter Six:**

**And Ed Makes Three**

"Nuacka, I thought we were leaving" one hyena asked

"Gee, where have you been, the future matriarch was captured by humans yesterday!" Nuacka shouted

"Sorry, I forgot" he frowned "how's Shentana taking it."

"She still won't talk to me and she's been crying about it all night" she said then spotted her son coming by.

"Mom, have you seen Shenzen" Zacuru asked

"I think he went by the water hole"

"Ok, I'm going to talk to him real quick"

"Make sure you comfort him, I'm sure he's a total wreak like Shentana about Shenzi being gone"

"Yes, mom" Zacuru

It wasn't long till Zacuru spotted Shenzen crying on a rock. "Shenzen? Are you crying" he asked a bit shock

"Yes, because I'm . . . so . . . happy" He started to cry again

(_Why am I not surprise_) he thought "this is low even for you, Shenzen"

"Zacuru, come on, you were there, you saw how miserable my life was, and finally after six weeks of hell my major stress just drove away" he smiled

"Serious, aren't you being little heartless about your only sister, I always wanted a little sibling"

"Well too bad, like Shenzi, your dad past away before you were even born"

"Ok, now you're getting personal" Zacuru started to growl

"I'm sorry, my friend, why are you even sticking up for her anyway, she gets you in so much trouble like she does to me" Shenzen said

"I have to be nice after what my mom and your mom agreed about that thing"

"What thing" he asked

"You mean they didn't tell you, I know they didn't tell Shenzi because she's too still young, but not you"

"Tell me what?" He asked

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Hello?" Shenzi called out in her dream "Cool, so this is what it's like to be knocked out" _

_She found herself in a black, empty place, listening to the hellos that were echoing back. She hisses a bit from a huge pain in her arm but her arm wasn't broken in her dream. _

"_I wondered when I'm going to wake up, after all whatever had happened was all a dream . . . right?" she said to herself._

(I'm more concern why you're breathing so hard) _her brain said_

"_Why am I breathing so hard" she thought suddenly she felt something slimy dripping onto her head and running down her neck. _

"_What's going on?" she shouted._

(It's time to wake up, something's not right here) _Her brain said_ (WAKE UP!)

She struggles to open her eyes and when she open one of them to see a blurry vision of something in front of her. She close her eyes again, shook her head then open them again. Her eyes grew very wide when she realizes a male hyena was staring down at her with his big eyes, his wide grin and that huge, long tongue that has drool dripping down next to her. Shenzi stared at him with a frightened face for a minute.

"Hi" he laughs

Shenzi screams to the top of her lungs and quickly stood up to run but she took a few steps before slamming into the side of the cage and falling back to the floor. Another jolt of pain went up her left arm but in instead of screaming, she just bit her lips hard. The male pup started laughing again till his tummy hurt.

"Where am I, what is this place . . . who the hell are you" Shenzi Asked.

The male pup scratch his head and just stared at her with his big eyes that seem to cover up half his face. He smiles again letting his tongue rolled out of his mouth. Shenzi tried to smile but the pup was just too weird then she felt something running down her neck. She touches her neck only to feel a warm, thick slimy goo and realize it was drool.

"Did you drool on me" She asked not in anger but more shock

The pup, who seems a little older than she was, just kept staring at her.

"Um, do you have a name"

He shook his head. But Shenzi noticed a red collar around his neck with the name "Ed" on it.

"Is your name Ed"

His eyes grew wide "how did you know my name"

"You said didn't have a name"

"No, I didn't"

"Yes, you did" she said

"Wait, what were we talking about again" he asked "my brain hurts" he frown

She just stood there, that was probably the dumbest conversation she ever had. She turns away from him to see where she was. She was in a large room with a dozen of other animals in cages. There was only one widow that was to high look out and one door to exit out of.

"Hey girl, over here"

She looks over to the other side of the room to see the same cheetah she saw on the van.

"Hi" she said

"How are you feeling" he asked

"Ok, I guess, but my arm really hurts though, why do you asked?"

"You've been out for a day"

"I have, Ive been here for already a day now" she shouted and the cheetah nodded

Shenzi flopped to the floor and started rubbing her left arm, the pain wouldn't go away and it seems to be getting worse. (_Mommy, she's probably worried about me, I have to leave this place, but how_)

Suddenly door open up, and she saw a human walking in. She back away a bit, limping, as the human begin to open their cage. "There you go, little fella, just a couple of meals for you and you'll be fine" he said placing Banzai in to the cage then locking it up again.

Banzai smile when he saw Shenzi awake. "Shenzi, you're all right"

"So are you" she smiles

The two friends embrace each other for a small hug. Shenzi pulled away when her arm started to hurt again.

"What's wrong with your arm" he asked

"I don't know, my arm just really hurts"

"Maybe it happened when your mother dropped you yesterday" he said

"What did happened yesterday" she asked

"You came here" Ed said still smiling

"Who the hell are you" Banzai asked "you weren't here in this cage yesterday or this morning" Banzai said

"Hi, my name is . . . uh . . . um . . . what was again" he said

"Ed" Shenzi said

"Yeah, my name is Ed" He laughs

"Wow, it suits you, it so . . . " Banzai looked at Ed's blank face "simple"

"Where were you anyway" Shenzi asked Banzai

"Oh, it was weird, when I woke up last night I found us in this cage then this morning this strange little girl came over and took me to another room. I was place on this cold metal bed with this bright light shining upon me. Then these three humans started do testes on me all morning.

"Did they talk to you" she asked

"No, they started talking about me to each other saying that I'm a few pounds underweight from the lack of food and nutrition"

"Well duh, look at you, you're so skinny and pale looking, have you eaten anything for the last week" she hollered

"Food is good for you" Ed said out of nowhere

"Shut up" Banzai shouted at him.

Ed lips begin to tremble and he started to cry. Shenzi and Banzai had to cover their ears, his whining was so unbearable.

"Oh no, not again" one of the animals said then he and the others begin to cover up their ears.

"Why are you being so mean to me" Ed holler and cried even more.

"Make it stop Shenzi, make it stop" Banzai shouted

"Me, you're the one who told him to shut up" Shenzi said

Shenzi noticed the door opening again but this time a little girl came in with a bottle of milk.

"I'm coming little Eddy" She said. "Stop crying"

The little girl open the cage, picked him up, then closed the cage. She holds him like as if she was holding a baby and begins to rock him. Shenzi and Banzai uncover their ears and to see what was going on.

"Don't cry my little Eddy-weddy, Molly's here" she said letting him drink from the bottle. "Good boy, whose a good boy" she teased

Shenzi watches as the girl named Molly rocking Ed to sleep. Molly was a small little girl, who was only ten years old. She had long brown hair that was tied into pigtails, big brown eyes, wearing a white shirt and a white skirt that had pink poke-a-dots on them. "I bet you miss your mommy, come on, let's go visit her, real quick" she said then left the room. Then all went silent.

"Ok, what just happened" Banzai said

"I have no clue" Shenzi said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Shenzi couldn't sleep, this place was weird. The room was dark and the only light was the moon shining through the window. It was very quiet in the room the only thing she could hear was the sound of the air conditioner. All the animals were sound asleep, including Banzai and the idiot known as Ed. The cage she was in was only about six feet wide and five feet tall, had a large thick towel on the floor for cushion. She curls up into a tight ball, the pain in her arm still wouldn't go away.

She sighs (_Goodnight mommy_) she thought before finally drifting off to sleep...


	7. The Next Day

**Chapter Seven:**

**The Next Day **

Shenzi suddenly woke up from the sound of a slammed door. She looks out of the cage to see Shelly sitting down on the floor and leaning against the door. She brought a telephone and started dialing a number.

"Good morning" Ed smiled then started tapping Banzai on the head. "Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up"

Banzai started to growl in his sleep. He open one of his eyes and grabs hold of Ed's arm. "Tap my head one more time and you'll be walking around with one less arm" he said

Ed pulled away from him and just let out a small cry. Shenzi shook his head, she never realizes Banzai didn't have any patients. Already two days here and he's ready to kill the poor thing. She yawned and tried to get up, but her arm started to hurt again.

(_Maybe I should stay off of it today_) she thought

"Hello? Hi Amber, it's me, Shelly" Shelly said on the phone

"Hey, Shelly, how's Africa"

"So boring, when my father said we were going to move to a wonderful place I thought he was thinking of Hawaii, but no, we had to move clear across the other side of the world in the middle of no where"

"So, I take it you don't like it there"

"No, this is not a place for the average teenager, I miss the mall" she whined

"So how long are you going to stay there"

"Two years, that means I still got a year and a half to go"

"So what's it like to be out in the wild"

"Again boring, I mean what's the big deal about taking care of sick animals anyway, they're just gonna die later"

"I'm surprise you're the only one in your family who hates animals"

"I know that what's weird about it, my father thinks it's the whole family's life long dream to open an Animal Red Cross Center for sick and injured animals and to live out here desert waste land."

"So what do you do over there" Amber asked

"I go out with my dad once a week to find injured animals then bring them back here. My little sister on the other hand adopts them as her pets, like this little disgusting thing called a hyena, the damn thing drools everywhere and never stops crying. He's doing it right now as we speak. Hold on one minute" she covers the phone with her hand, "Ed, shut up!"

"Yes, Ed please shut up so I can get some sleep" Banzai said

"Why don't you both shut up" Shenzi said covering her ears again

"He's the one crying" Banzai shouted back

Shelly open the door "Molly, come feed your stupid pets!" she hollers then slammed the door again. More animals began to wake up and started crying themselves

Shelly sighs "listen Amber, I got to go, I need to feed these animals before they wake up my dad and he'll find out who's been making these long distance calls"

"Ok, cheer up, I'll be visiting you soon in two weeks"

"I know, I'll call you later" Shelly said then hung up the phone. She heard a knock on the door

"Shelly, the door is lock, open the door" Molly siad

Shelly open the door to see Molly holding three bottles of milk. They said nothing to each other and Shelly left the room.

"Food" Ed started to jump around in the cage.

Molly sat down next to the cage, when her older brother came in. "Be careful Molly, the other two pups might be a little aggressive" he said as he grabbed the cage that has the cheetah in it.

"I know, Alex, I'm just going to feed them" she said "do you need help"

Alex was trying to push the cage out of the room but with no luck. "I can get it"

The cheetah rolled his eyes and begin to growl "I think you should call daddy, he's getting mad"

"Trust me sis, I can handle a full-grown cheetah" he said till the cheetah tried to charge at him but only hits his head on the bars. He let out a loud roar of pain because of his leg. Alex, who fell to the floor from the sudden attack, got up "maybe I should go get dad" he said then ran out of the room

"Brothers are so stupid" Molly said as she open the cage.

"Please get him out of here" Banzai said believing she was here for Ed

Instead of grabbing Ed, the girl reaches into the back and grabbed Shenzi instead.

"Hey, where is she taking me" Shenzi said

"Shenzi" Banzai shouted "don't leave me here with this freak"

"Well, it's not like I have a choice Banzai" she said trying to break free from her grip as she was pulled out of her cage. Molly use her other hand to close Shenzi's mouth so she wouldn't bite her. She tried to get away but it wasn't easy when her arm was in terrible pain. The next thing Shenzi knew the girl took out of the room and enter a long hallway.

(Where is she taking me) she thought again.

They enter another room, where her father, mother and Alex were waiting. Molly places her on a cold, metal bed that laid in the middle of the room.

"Dad, what about the cheetah, his wound on his leg is getting worse."Alex said

"I know, but Molly wanted me to see if this little boy is alright" His father said"

"Hey, I'm a girl, you dumbass" Shenzi shouted but to the humans she was only growling

"Man, he's an aggressive one" Alex said

"That's because he's a girl, son" his mom said

"Oh"

A bright light was turned on, nearly blinding the small pup. The woman begins to check her eyes, teeth and fur. "She seems to be in perfect shape, I don't know how she got into the van"

"Shelly just said she found her past out under the boxes" Alex said

Shenzi grew nervous when the woman begins to check her nail, when she grabs her left arm another sharp pain went up her spine, she growls and bit her on the hand.

"Ow, well I see her wrist is broken" the women, grabbing a cloth to stop the bleeding.

"You ok, Donna" her husband asked.

"Yes, but she needs cast if she wants that wrist to heal up" she said.

"Ok, it not going to take that long" he said "Alex, you need to hold her while I put the cast on"

"You might want to give her something to relax, she bits hard" Donna said when she noticed the bite was deep.

Shenzi begins to panic when the human brought out a shot. "Hold her still, Alex"

Alex press Shenzi to the ground, but she was able to get free from his grip and bit him on the arm. Ignoring the pain in her wrist, she begins to limp to the edge of the metal bed till Alex grabbed hold of her again

"I'm not going out this way"Shenzi growl.

She felt a sting in the back of her neck and just laid there. "There, there girl, it will all be over soon." The man siad.

His voice and everything around her begin to get fogging, she felt the boy named Alex petting her. "Those . . . stupid . . . bastards" Shenzi said before falling asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where did they take her" Banzai begin to panic when he saw Molly coming back without Shenzi.

"I'm sorry, little ones, but your friend needed to get her injuries treated" Molly said giggling

"Why do you think is funny" Banzai shouted.

"Oh, I almost forgot about you, Mr. Skinny" Molly said "I bet you're really hungry"

Banzai felt ashamed, here he was trying to worry about Shenzi but his stomach overpowers him. Ed begins to whine even more.

"Don't worry my little Eddy, let me feed him first then you"

Molly closed the door then open up their cage to let them out for awhile. Ed begins to walk around, visiting the other animals in the room. Banzai growl when Molly tried to pet him "it's ok, I'm here to help you" she said holding a bottle of warm milk. Banzai's mouth begin to water, he walked a little closer to her, letting her pet him.

"Here drink this, it's warm milk with all the nutrition you need to get better" she said

She dragged Banzai over by his paws and made him lie down on her lap. Banzai begin to drink out of the bottle, slow at first just to see what it tasted like then wouldn't stop drinking it till his tummy was full.

"My, you must've been really hungry" she giggle a bit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours past when Shenzi woke up again and found herself in a small bed that was in the back of the room where they took her. Her arm was wrapped in a white, itchy cast, but the pain was gone. She looked at the humans who were taking care of the cheetah's leg as he slept.

"Cool, you're awake, I'm sure you want to go back to your friends, huh" Alex said

(_I didn't know he had a twin_) she said, she closed her eyes because she was seeing two of the same boy. After Alex fed her a bottle of milk, he carried her back in to the animal room and place her in her cage. Shenzi sat up and look around, flinch when Ed kept looking at her.

"You look awful" he laughs

Again she saw two of them and was too sick to hit any one of them. "You two Eds wouldn't happen to see Banzai around"

"Who's Banzai" he asked

"The guy with the weird eyebrows" She said.

Shenzi felt like she was going to throw up, everything around her was spinning (_what the hell did they drugged me with_). She thought as Ed pointed to the corner of the cage. Banzai was lying on her back with a very full belly. He was so full he couldn't breathe right.

"Are you ok" Ed asked

Shenzi felt the vomit coming but she holds it back and swallows it. She pushes Ed out of the way and walked over to Banzai. "I'm going to bed"

"What's your name again" he asked

"Call me Shenzi" she said then looks down at Banzai

"I drank too much milk" Banzai said "I can't move"

"I was drugged and got a cast on my arm"

"I think my stomach is going to explode, but I couldn't stop I was so hungry"

"Stop whining, your fat stomach makes a nice pillow" Shenzi siad resting her head on his stomach "it's nice and soft"

"Why are you guys going to bed, its still day light out side"

"No Ed, it's your mine playing tricks on you, it's really night time" Banzai joked

"It is, wow, my mine must be playing tricks on me" Ed said scratching his head. He laid down next to Shenzi, but she was too sick and tire to kick him away. Good night" he said then fell asleep.

"What an idiot" Banzai said...


	8. Not Getting Along

**Chapter Eight:**

**Not Getting Along**

A week has past since Shenzi was captured and Shentana didn't show any progress of coming out of her depression.

"My mom hates me, doesn't she" Shenzen asked

"Why would she hate you? sure you lost your only sister, her only daughter" Zacuru asked

"You know what, you're not really helping" Shenzen said then lower his head

"Ok, why do you think she hates you"

"Because for the past week, she won't talk to me, come near me or even make eye contact with me even though it was your fault"

"If it makes you feel better she hates both of us" Zacuru said

"Yeah, I hate you too" Shenzen said "after what you told me"

"You're just still mad because what I told you last week"

"Which I still don't believe you"

"Fine, don't believe me, but why don't you ask your mom and see for yourself"

"Fine, let's just say I do believe you, you really don't mind at all what they're making you do"

"You're really making a big deal out of nothing"

"Nothing" Shenzen shouted "YOU'RE BETROTHED TO MY SISTER!"

"Keep it down, your mom trying to sleep, and so what if I'm betrothed to your sister, it's not like she's here. She's probably dead or even worse she's probably making someone else's life miserable as we speak."

"You're right, she's gone and never coming back" Shenzen said calming himself down

-------------

"Shentana, please eat something, you're too tough to die this way" Nuacka said

"Leave me alone, Nuacka, it's not like she's been gone for years it only been a week"

"That's just it she's gone and she's never coming back"

"That's where you're wrong because I know her and she will come back"

"If you think that way, will you please get up, eat something and continue our search on Pride Rock. I know she was you're daughter but you still have a clan to look after. I can't do this alone, they need their matriarch"

Shentana wipe her tears, got up and sighed "you're right, I need to get the clan to their new home"

"That's the spirit Shentana," Nuacka said, trying to cheer her up

"Let's get going" Shentana said even though she was smiling deep down she was still torn to shreds.

-------------------------

Shenzi spent most of her days gnawing of her cast; the damn thing was so itchy. Again the room was full of nosie as she watches Banzai chasing Ed around in circles. For the past week, Shenzi found herself getting a little more acquainted with Ed, even though he was a drooling freak with a short attention span and the brain power of a rock. He was quite funny in his own idiotic way, but when it comes to Banzai that was another story.

"Andrew, Andrew, Andrew" Ed shouted and laughing as he tried to run away from Banzai.

"That is not my name, you idiot, stop calling me that" he shouted

Banzai noticed they were running in circles for the past ten minutes so he stop, letting Ed crash into him. Ed fell back and Banzai tackle him to the ground and they started fighting. All the nosie was giving Shenzi a headache not to mention jealousy. Fighting was always her favorite game but with the cast on her arm she couldn't do anything for another.

"Andrew, Andrew" Ed said laughing, he thought Banzai and him were only playing. His laugher stops when Banzai bit Ed's leg hard. Ed shouted in pain and tried to escape but Banzai had a tight grip on him. Ed snorted and hacks a loogie into Banzai's face.

"Yuck, what did you do" Banzai shouted trying to wipe the thick slime off his face.

Ed crawled toward Shenzi and hid behind her for protection. Banzai manage to whip off the spit then growl. He charges toward Ed, who begin to panic.

"Shenzi, make him stop" Ed cried burying his head under his arms and began to shake.

"Banzai stop it, you're scaring him" she shouted

Banzai stop an inch away from crashing into her "tell him to stop calling me that name that is not my name, I've been telling him that for days now but he too damn stupid to remember" he hollers

Ed begins to cry again making Shenzi's headache worse. "Calm down, both of you" she said

Ed stopped crying and look at her as she pushes Banzai away from him.

"Banzai, for the sake of Me, my wrist and sanity, will you stop trying to kill him, it's driving me nuts" She holler

"He's the one who keeps starting them, always staring at me, laughing at me, waking me up early in the morning and calling me Andrew." He shouted

"The reason why he's calling you Andrew because that little girl gave you a collar with the word "Andrew" on it" she pointed to his collar.

"So you're new name is Marie, and he still calls you Shenzi" he said

"Because I told him that's not my name without threatening him" Shenzi said, calmly

"Ok, that means he hates me, which I don't care, I hate him too"

"I think we got off the wrong start" Shenzi said

"What do you mean" he asked

"Face it Banzai, I hate to say this, we might be here for awhile and you need to get along him because we're all stuck in the same cage day in and day out" She begin to growl.

Banzai sighed "I guess, I'm not always like this, I've just been really frustrated living here"

"I know" she said

Shenzi pulled Banzai back where Ed was waiting with his usual blank face.

"Now Ed, this is Banzai not Andrew, he's my best friend and he wants to be your friend if you stop calling him Andrew, ok" Shenzi explains as if she was talking to a pup younger then her.

Ed didn't response, he kept looking at Banzai "are those eyebrows real, they look so funny" he laughs

Banzai literally reach over and tried to strangle the pup til Shenzi blocked him "leave it alone Banzai, he's just playing with you" she said

Banzai growl in frustration and walk off to the other side a the cage and sat there facing away from them.

"He's no fun" Ed said

"Ed, stop calling him Andrew, I'm not going to be here all the time to protect you" she said

Ed smile as he nodded "I like you, Shenzi"

She couldn't help, but smile "you're not that bad either"

Banzai, who heard Ed saying those words, didn't know that jealousy was growing inside him.

------------------------

It was the next day and both Banzai and Shenzi begin to feel ill. Shenzi wasn't use to being lock up in a small room. She misses the fresh air and the open plains and what's worse was Banzai losing his sanity and Ed was actually enjoying it.

"Shenzi have you noticed that the week we've been here, those humans come by, take an animal, and leave" Banzai said

"Yes, Banzai, they've been doing that everyday"

"I know that, but the animals who were taken away never comes back"

She has noticed that lately, the cheetah who she met on the van never came back in a week.

"I think they're eating them" Banzai begin to panic.

"Don't be stupid, humans don't eat animals, that's just crazy talk"

"How do you know? we might be next"

"Just go get drink of water, you'll feel better."

Banzai turned around to see Ed drinking up the water in his bowl "No thanks, I haven't drank out of there ever since we got here, I don't know if that's water or drool"

Shenzi chuckled "you're such a moron"

Molly came by to check on here new pets "hey there, my little puppies" she smiled but then took a closer look at them "you guys don't look so well, how about we go outside and see Ed's mom"

"Mom?" both Shenzi and Banzai said a bit stunned

"Mommy" Ed shouted jumping up and down

The next thing they knew, Molly was dragging their cage out of the room, through the hallway then to a door that has the word "EXIT"on it. A bright light hit the pups right in the eyes and Shenzi could suddenly feel and smell the fresh air. The cage was place down and the door begin to open.

"Go on little ones, it's a beautiful day to be inside" Molly said

Shenzi opened her eyes and couldn't believe what she saw. "Are we really outside"

"We are" Banzai smiled.

Ed had already ran out of the cage calling to his mother. They heard a loud hyena cry as they begin to exit the cage to look around. Molly picked up the cage and went back inside the house.

"Look at this place, it's huge" Banzai said.

A large wire fence surrounded them and dozens of other animals, who had their own little piece land to live in. There were cheetah, elephants, monkeys, birds, zebras, wildebeest and other animals out here. Banzai fell into a small patch of grass and smile "I missed the grass" he said

"You're losing it" Shenzi said

"There's plenty of room for you to lie down next to me" he said.

"That's like only thing I can do with this cast on" she said sarcastically

"Well, I'm sacrificing my free time to beat up Ed so you wouldn't be lonely" He said

Shenzi smiles and was about to lie down when she heard Ed coming by.

"Come on, Shenzi, I want you to meet my mom" He said, grabbing her by her broken wrist and pulling on her to move. A huge pain went up her spine again but she holds it back as she follows Ed leaving Banzai alone. He growled but just ignored it, but he was to tire and comfortable to start a fight. Shenzi spotted a female hyena talking to the same cheetah she saw in the van through a wire fence.

"Mommy, mommy! I'm back" Ed said who finally let go of Shenzi's broken wrist

Ed's mom smiled, Shenzi noticed she was covered in bandages, bruises and scars. Even though she looks beat up, she was recovering.

"Mommy, this is Shenzi, she's from the wild" Ed said

"Nice to meet you, Shenzi" his mom said "my name is Baylou"

"And I can finally tell you my name" the cheetah said "it's Chinchin"

"Hi, Ed's mom and nice to meet you too, Chinchin" she said, nervously

"It's ok you can call me Baylou, but I thought there was another hyena here"

Shenzi saw Ed growing pale, she knew Ed was afraid of the older pup, but always like to take risk by trying pissed him off and getting away with it out any harm.

"I can go get him" Shenzi said

"Don't worry, I'm sure Ed can beside you need to stay off that broken arm of yours" Baylou said. Ed nodded and ran off to go get Banzai.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Baylou, my friend and Ed don't exactly get along with each other. I literally have to come in between them before the fighting could get violent" Shenzi said

"I'm not worry, Ed know how to get out of trouble, I remember when he turned six weeks old he learned how to stop his brain"

"That can't happen" Chinchin said

"Well, he did it, but can only hold it for two minutes, if you say play dead that's gives him the signal to do his trick" she said "I have no idea what goes on in that head of his"

"But I'm serious, my friend, Banzai, has a bad temper and I'm not there to protect your son"

"At least you can protect him, I'm useless right now with my injuries" Baylou said.

"You shouldn't worry, once you're all healed up, the humans are going to let you go from what I've heard them telling their kids" Chinchin said

"You mean they're gonna let us go when we're all better" Shenzi said "Because I still have a week in this cast and Banzai trying to get back to his normal weight"

"It's a lie" Baylou said calmly

"What do you mean, I heard them loud and clear when they were wrapping up my leg"

"That's what the parents said to their children so they won't get upset but the truth is they fix us up and then they sell us for money"

"That can't be true why would want to sell pups" Shenzi said

"You're lucky, the little girl Molly adopted you for her pet like my son so you'll be staying here for the rest of your life. Me, on the other hand, I'll be gone in less than two weeks along with the other animals." She said "and Molly won't let Ed go with me"

"My leg should be healed up in two weeks does that mean I'll be going too" Chinchin said

Baylou nodded "trucks will come by and they will load us up and ship us out across the ocean to a place call America and we'll never return ever again" she said

"That's awful" Shenzi said feeling there was no hope in returning to her clan

"How long have you been here, Baylou" Chinchin asked

"Nine weeks, Ed was born here"

"He was" Shenzi was stunned (_that explains a lot_)

"Yeah, my husband and I were attack by lions, I was badly injured and so was my husband. He was able to walk and tried to help me to hide when the humans drove by. I told him to leave without me but he wouldn't. Finally I yelled at him to go and he managed to escape when the humans came by to pick me up. The next day I've given birth to Ed and I've been here ever since" she said sadly

"Is that Ed's real name" Shenzi had to ask

"Molly named him, I figure since they saved my life I'll let them name him, but that doesn't mean she should keep him from me"

"And there's nothing we can do to stop them from taking us" Chinchin said

"Nope, the deal is seal from what I heard, we're going to some place call San Diego Zoo" Baylou Siad

"Dose Ed know about this" Shenzi asked

"No, I don't want to frighten him, at least I know he won't be left alone" she said "I wish he grew up in the wild not in the human world"

"He will Baylou, I should know once my wrist heals up I'll be leaving this place and I don't mind taking him with me"

The two adults laugh "how little ones can dream" Chinchin said

"I'm not dreaming, I've been in worse situation than this and I still managed to get out" Shenzi said

"But you're only a pup" Baylou said

"You'll see, I'll be out of here soon, real soon"

"Where is Ed anyway, he's gone for awhile" Chinchin said

"Dammit Ed, how many times did I tell you not to bother me when I'm sleeping!" They heard Banzai shouting. They watch as Banzai was chasing Ed, who was laughing and kept calling him Andrew, around.

Baylou sighs "did I mention Ed got most of his father's intelligence" she said

"They're never going to get along, they usually do this three times a day" Shenzi said

The pups spent the whole day enjoying the outside. Shenzi on the other hand begins making up plans on how to escape cause there was no way she going to spend her life in this place . . . as a pet!


	9. COFFEE!

**Chapter Nine:**

**COFFEE!**

Another week has past and for once Shenzi was happy. In the early morning, the human took her back in to operating room to remove her cast. Way too early for her opinion because as soon as she was returned to her cage she fell right back to sleep next to Banzai. It wasn't till an hour later when Ed suddenly woke up from a wonderful smell.

Meanwhile in the small kitchen, Shelly was amazed about how much food her mom was making for breakfast.

"Wow mom, what's with the buffet" She asked

"Oh I thought since it has been six mouths since we moved here and I thought for once we should have a normal breakfast. I made everyone's favorites. Fruity Pebbles for Molly, waffles with blueberry sauce for Alex, your favorite a big stack of chocolate chips pancakes, your father's scramble eggs, bacon, and sausage and of course my hot tomato soup with toast." She smiles "And how else can you start another day without a nice, warm cup of . . . "

"Coffee" Ed smiled and begin to jiggle the bars.

"Again mom, wow, but what about Amber"

"What about her, sweetie, you said her plane will be arriving at 9:00 p.m."

"No mom, I said 9:00 a.m, that's why I was wondering why you made breakfast when we're supposed to be hitting the road since it takes three hours to get there." Shelly said

"I though you said 9:00 at night and it's already 8:30 we need to get going" she panic

"But what about Molly and Alex, dad left to the nearest town this morning to get some supplies"

"Alex is fourteen and your father should be home in a couple of hours, they'll be fine"

Shelly shrugged, grabbed her shoes and follow her mom out the door. A minute later they were gone. Molly was still asleep in the room she shared with her sister. Alex was wide awake in his room playing Super Smash Brothers on his Nintendo Gamecube with the volume up full blast.

That wonderful smell fills in Ed's nose causing him to drool nonstop. He knows there was coffee out there but they wouldn't let him drink it not after that last time when Molly gave it to him when she couldn't find the milk. Somehow when he was high in sugar and caffeine, he discovers Molly's room and her painting kit. He doesn't even remember how he got paint all over the walls. Then after second and third time, they banned him from coffee for good.

(_But it tastes so good_) he whin in his head "I need COFFEE"

That wonderful smell was over powering him, he knew where there's coffee, there's was sugar, and where there's sugar there's was all the sweets Molly keeps in the cabinets.

"_No more coffee for you, Ed_" he remembered what Molly told him while trying to protect him form Shelly, who wanted to kill him for ruining her room.

"Coffee, coffee, I need coffee" Ed said as he jiggle the bars even more.

Banzai, who was sleeping, begin to wake up from the noise.

"There he goes again" He muttered in his sleep to Shenzi causing her to wake up

"Leave him alone, it's too early for arguments" she said then buried her head in to her arms. She tried to ignored noise Ed was causing but couldn't.

"Ed, for god sake, stop making that damn noise" She hollered

"I NEED THAT COFFEE NO MATTER WHAT THEY SAY" He shouted causing Banzai to sit up.

They watched as Ed race to the water bowl, flipped it over spilling all the water out then dragged it to the edge to the door.

"What's he doing" Banzai asked.

Shenzi sat up next to Banzai and rubbed her eyes. Whatever he was doing wasn't going to spoil her day with her cast finally removed.

Ed stood on top of the bowl and stretch over toward the lock. The thing that was actually keeping the cage lock was two wires bent in a weird way. All you have to do is pinch them and the door will open. Ed pitch the wires with his paws and fell over when the cage door swung open. Shenzi and Banzai's jaw dropped to the floor. Ed got up off the floor and begins to walk over towards the door. Shenzi and Banzai stood there looking at each other in disbelief. Shenzi finally snapped out of it and race after Ed who was opening the ajar door. She grabbed him by the shoulder and turns him around so he could face her.

"Ed, you knew how to open that cage . . . this whole time" Shenzi said trying very hard not to her patients

"Yeah, I just didn't feel like it those other days" Ed said with a grin.

Shenzi let him go and just stood there. For the past two weeks she been telling this moron how much she wanted to escape from this place and he could have simply open the door.

"Ed, forgive me" Shenzi said calmly

"For what" he asked

"For this" Shenzi raise her paw and hit him hard on the hard.

"It's about time, I told you he's annoying, but you wouldn't listen to me" Banzai said

Ed wiped his tears and rubbed the bump on his head. He put on another smile and walk out of the door. Confused and curious the other two pups follow him.

"Ed, please tell me you're finding an exit" Shenzi said as they enter the hallway

"Far better than that" Ed said following that sweet smell.

Banzai, who was wondering where this idiot is going, spotted the front door right down the hallway. "Shenzi, I see the front door" he said, but stopped when he realizes he was alone.

"Shenzi?" He called "where are you"

"In here, Banzai" He heard her voice coming from the kitchen that was on his left. He enters the kitchen to see Ed dragging her to the table. He made a low growl, it seems to him the little moron was hogging her to himself for the past week.

"Ed, what are doing, we need to find the exit and get out of here before the humans see us"

"They're gone and beside you haven't live till you tried coffee" he said pulling out a chair and jumped on it then on to the table.

"What the hell is coffee" Banzai asked.

"It's this brown stuff the humans drink that make you so jumpy" Ed explained.

"Shenzi, I saw the front door I'm sure it will lead us to the outside" Banzai whispers to her "let's abandon this moron and get out of here"

"Shenzi, come up, it's a nice view of the kitchen" Ed shouted for above

"Banzai I'm leaving without him and beside what harm is it to see what coffee is" Shenzi said then jumped up to the chair then on to the table. Banzai sighs and followed her; he reaches to the top of the table only to find himself standing on top of the waffles. He made a gross face expression when his paws were now soak in blueberry sauce. Making blue paw prints on the table, he walks over to Shenzi and Ed who were sitting next to two mugs full of coffee.

"This is it, this is what coffee look like" Shenzi said staring down at the brown water.

"What's the difference between this and milk" Banzai asked noticing there was steam coming out of it.

"It's a lot sweeter and tastier than milk. It's very hot, like this one time when I first tasted it I burned my tongue so bad to couldn't talk for a week." He said as he dragged a small bowl of sugar to the mug, "and it's good with lots and lots and lots and lots of sugar."

Ed smiles as he dumped almost all the sugar in the two mugs not even caring about some of it spilling on the floor and friends. The hyenas watch as the coffee soaked up all the sugar then Ed push the mug over to Shenzi "try it"

Shenzi looked at the coffee "maybe Banzai would like the first sip" She said pushing the cup to Banzai

"Oh no, you wanted to try this crap, you take the first sip" he said pushing it back to Shenzi.

"No you try it" she said

"You try it" he said

"You try it"

"You try it"

"How about all four of us try it" Ed said

"Three, Ed, there's only three of us" Shenzi said

"Yeah what did I say" Ed said with his blank stared

Shenzi sighs "alright we'll all try it"

Ed smiles as Shenzi and Banzai took a deep breath. Then they dunk their faces into the hot high sugar coffee.

Molly woke up from the smell of breakfast and the sound of her brother playing video games. With Alex's room being next to her and the walls being so thin, her room was literally vibrating from his video games. She got up and walked over to his room.

"Alex, can you turn up then volume any louder" she hollers.

"Shut up, Molly, I'm on the last level" he shouted

"Can I watch" She had to holler since the T.V. volume was so loud.

"Whatever, just stop talking and let me concentrate" he said

Molly sat down next to him and watch, she thought her mom was still here so she waited till she heard her calling them for breakfast.

"Wowthiscoffeestuffisgreatcoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffee!" Banzai shouted with a huge grin. His pupils grew very large and he couldn't help but bounce around all over the table.

Shenzi, whose pupils were also large, was shaking constantly with a huge smile smeared across her safe. She and Ed too, were bouncing around knocking over the breakfast food and plates to the floor. The food spatter everywhere and the plates smashed into tiny pieces.

"Idon'tnowhat'sinthisstuffbutifeelgreatIFEELBETTERTHENGREAT"Shenzi hollers.

"Coffecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffee"Banzai couldn't stop repeating the word "Igottahavemore"

"Yesweneedmore" Shenzi agreed "morecoffee,morecoffeewithlotsandlotsandlotsofsugar.

"Toolate" ED said drinking the last bit of coffee from the mug. "Allgone" he begins to laugh louder and creeper than normal. He fell to the ground and couldn't breathe form laughing too much.

Shenzi and Banzai's eyes grew even wider and begin to shake from all the sugar and caffeine that were in their body system.

Banzai picked up Ed by the shoulder and pulled him close to his face. "Don'ttoywithmeEd,IneedcoffeelotsofcoffeeNOW"

"TherenomoreHAHAHA" Ed laughs

Banzai's eyes begin to twitch and before he could hit him Shenzi stopped something.

"Guys look" Shenzi pointed

The boys looked where she was pointy at and smiled. On the other side of the kitchen, on top on the counter was a large coffee pot still fresh hot.

"COFFEE!" All three shouted.

They calmly looked at each other and quickly raced off to the coffee pot.

"It's mine" Shenzi said ramming the boys into the plate of scramble eggs.

Banzai got up, spit out some of the eggs and grabbed a hand full of the eggs and threw them in the back of Shenzi's head. She fell over and crash into the pile of pancakes and was now buried under them. Banzai laugh till Ed splashes him with glass of orange juice. Banzai begin to shiver from the cold orange juice then push Ed so hard that he fell into the bowl of fruity pebbles.

Shenzi manages to climb up out of the plie of pancakes and was cover head to toe in syrup. "This is war" she whispers to herself. She grabbed the nearest thing she could reach which was the ketchup bottle. "Oh Banzai" she called him with a calm voice.

"What" Banzai shouted. He turns his head only to get hit by squirting ketchup in his face.

"That coffee is mine" Shenzi said jumping off the table.

"That's my coffee" Ed said spitting out some of the cereal.

"Get her" Banzai said after smearing off the ketchup.

Shenzi wanted to run but being cover in syrup made the floor slippery. She suddenly heard something for behind her and looked up only to see the table about to fall on her. She screamed and made herself slide away before the table crash to the floor.

"Did you hear something" Molly asked Alex

"No, now be quiet" he said

Banzai, Ed, the food, the dishes and a large carton of milk and orange juice spilled all over the floor. The pups found themselves being push by a small tidal wave of milk and juice. Banzai crash into one of the cabinets, Shenzi grabbed hold of the refrigerator door and managed to open it before Ed slammed it to it. The force of Ed hitting the fridge door cause some of the food to fall on top of him.

Banzai rubbed his head and realized he was closer to the coffee pot. All he had to do was to climb to the top. "Haha suckers the coffee is all mine."

Shenzi growl and grabbed a block of cheese that fell out of the fridge and threw it as hard as she could at Banzai. It fit him right on the forehead and he fell to the floor and slid away from the counter.

"Bull's eye" She laugh. She slid toward one of the chairs and dragged it over to the counter so she could reach the counter. She was tackled in less then a second by Ed, who finally got out of his black out from crashing into the fridge, and begin to fight her. Banzai tried to sneak past them but was also pulled into the fight.

"What's all that noise" Chinchin asked

Baylou listens, all she could hear hyenas' laugher and growling, plates being shatter and things falling to the floor. She sighs "Ed got into the coffee again"

The pups were in a tight ball as they fought around the kitchen floor, slamming into cabinets causing pots and pans to spill over the floor. It wasn't till Shenzi grabbing a waffle and smack Banzai and Ed with it the fight would have never stopped. She ran toward the chair and jumped up to the counter with the boys following her.

"The coffee is mine" Shenzi said

Banzai tackle her to the ground and race toward the pot. Ed tripped him and made it to the pot. He licks his lips and grab hold of the coffee pot. "I win, I win" he laughs. "In your face"

The other two sighs and just laid there, the sugar energy begins to fade out of their system. Ed smile disappears when his paws begin to burn from the hot coffee. He screamed and dropped the pot to the floor. It shatters into a million pieces and coffee spilled everywhere.

"THE COFFEE" Banzai shouted.

"You dropped the coffee" Shenzi shouted

"Oops" Ed said before being tackles by the other too.

They fought around again on the counter and crashed into a radio. The radio fell to the floor and smash into pieces. It was still plugged up to the socket causing electricity to fly around before the power went out.

"I'm almost there" Alex shouted "on more hit and I'll concur the game"

That's when the power went out and Alex stood there. "What happened" Molly said

"Nooooooo, of all the days the power decided to go out" Alex begins to cry.

"Do you hear something, it's like a lot of crashing noises" Molly asked

"Yeah, I hear it too, and why did the power went out." he said "do you smell coffee"

They looked at each other "COFFEE!" they shouted and ran into the kitchen.

The hyenas stopped fighting after they pushed Ed off the counter when they heard a human screaming. They look up to the door to see Alex and Molly standing there with pale faces. The Kids looked around, the kitchen table was knocked over, food was spatter everywhere on the walls, and counter, and coffee, milk and juice flooded the floor and nearly all of their dishes where shatter and the pieces were everywhere. The pups were soaked in milk, juice, coffee, syrup and everything else.

"Your going to be in so much trouble" Alex said "Shelly is going to kill you when she sees her radio smashed into little pieces"

--------------------------------------

Shenzi laid there in her brand new cage. After the father got home and saw the mess, Molly was force to separate the pups by putting them into three different cages with locks you had to open with a key. Donna who got home later was dealing with Molly who was crying.

"Please mommy, don't get rid of my pets, I swear they won't do it again" she cried

Shelly was in her room with her friend blowing off steam about her radio being broken and their father was able to get the electricity back on.

"Oh, my head feels like it got stomped by a herd of elephants" Shenzi said. Her head was pounding and she still smelled like coffee and syrup.

"I'm never going to drink coffee again" Banzai said

Their pounding headaches were getting worst because Ed who was in the middle cage was still hype up on sugar he couldn't stop bouncing around and making noise . . .


	10. The Plan

**Chapter Ten:**

**The Plan**

It was two days after the coffee incident and Shenzi was extremely bored. For the last two days she had an upset stomach and pounding headache. Drinking nothing but caffeine and sugar, her little body wasn't use to that type of liquid. Being in three separate cages from her friends also made the days go by slow, Banzai was always sleeping and Ed was always with his mother most of the time. So without them fighting she has nothing else to do but lie here and think.

(_How am I going to escape from here_) She thought (_If the cage is lock and we need a key to open it and how am I going to get the key when I'm stuck in here?_)

She looked over at Banzai and Ed who were sleeping as usually. (_And if I do escape how would Banzai react if I let Ed follow me home_) She thought.

As she continues to think more and more question were popping into her mine. (_And if I do find my home, what about the others, Banzai has a clan of his own to return to and I don't think my mom and especially my brother wouldn't allow Ed to stay with me_)

Shenzi felt guilty about what Baylou told her and she was too scared to tell Ed about his mom going away and never coming back. Shenzi rolled over on her back and stared at the ceiling. She thought about her family and how were they doing, memories of her picking on her brother and what's his name friend. And more importantly she thought about how she is going to get home.

(_That's the main thing you need to worry about Shenzi, how to get home then you can worry about other things_) her brain said

(_It's not that easy, I'm stuck in here without any ideas_) she thought

She dozed off after a while and woke up to find herself outside again. She stood up to see Molly shouting at Shelly about keys.

"Shelly, will you please talk to me" Molly begged

"I'm still not speaking to you" She said "after what your coffee freak pets did to my radio"

"I just want to know where the keys are that will open their cages"

"How the heck would I know, dad's the one who keeps all the keys and he's not home" she said

"But the hyenas haven't been outside in days"

"Will there's nothing we can do till dad gets home with the keys" Shelly shouted

Molly pouted and sat down in the dirt staring at her stubborn sister, her friend Amber and her smashed up radio.

"I don't know how a bunch of hyenas could break a radio" Shelly said frustrated as she tried to clean the coffee stains from the inside of the radio.

"Don't you think your being a little too hard on your sister, it wasn't like she did it" Amber asked.

"You would be too if your radio was the only entertainment in this boring place" She said looking at all the pieces she had to put together "And she just making my bad mood even worse by complaining about the keys that aren't here"

Then it hit Amber, " I got an idea"

Amber got up from the small table they were sitting at and walked over to Molly.

"I know how to get your pets out without the key" she said

"You do" Molly asked

Shenzi watched as the teenager bent over to her cage, pulled out a bobby pin from her frizzy, red hair and began to jiggle it in the lock. Shenzi heard a click and her cage was open.

"There you go, you little disgusting thing" Amber giggles.

Shenzi ran out of her cage and waited till the teenager unlocks the other two cages.

"Wow, Amber, how did you do that with a bobby pin" Molly asked

"It takes practice" she said

(_She unlocked the cage with those things called a bobby pin in her hair_) Shenzi thought and that's when her idea begins to grow. She was just about to gather up her friends to share her idea on how they might escape but sadly, she watches as two males went their separate ways. She sighed and decided to go talk to Chinchin and Baylou.

She spotted them talking to each other and noticed something attach to their ears. "Morning, Mrs. Baylou and Chinchin"

"Morning Shenzi, so how was the coffee experience" Baylou laughs.

"Don't remind me I still have a pounding headache from it"

"Well, this isn't the first Ed got into the coffee" she said "let me guess he surprised you that he can open his cage"

"Yes, after I told him how much I wanted to leave this place" Shenzi frowned

"What's wrong little one" Chinchin asked

"Well, it's been hard lately, Banzai and Ed are still not getting along and when I want to talk to Banzai about it he won't say anything and now I think he's mad at me now since I kinda blew off the only chance we had to get out of here when Ed wanted me to try the coffee. And top of all that I really missed my family" Shenzi said

"I wish you wouldn't put so much stress on yourself" Chinchin said "I'm sure your friend just mad at himself"

"I don't know he won't talk to me" Shenzi said "why would you said that"

"Because he had that chance to escape but instead he followed you in to trying that coffee" Chinchin explain

"Yeah, I think it's best to let him blow off some steam, yet I don't how a pup his age has so much anger in him"

"It's hard for Banzai to blow off steam when there's something . . . or someone that keeps bothering him" Shenzi said pointing over to Ed. They watch as Ed was sneaking over to Banzai who had his back turn and was staring at the other animals or the outside world.

"What's he doing" Chinchin asked.

Both Shenzi and Baylou sigh "Ed sneaking over to Banzai" Shenzi explains

"He going to bite him on the ear hard" Baylou added

"Banzai will scream and chase after him till one of them gets tire or Ed would come over to me for protection." Shenzi ended

They heard a scream then Ed laughing and looked to see Banzai chasing after Ed.

"This will last for about a couple of minutes." Shenzi said

"Oh well, as long it is making Ed happy I'm not complaining" Baylou said

"May I ask what's on your ear" Shenzi asked

"It's just a tag the humans put on me in a way to identify the humans at the zoo I'll be going to"

"Yeah, I got one on my ear to and I heard we'll be leaving sooner then we thought" Chinchin said

"How soon," Shenzi asked

"In . . . two days" he said a little shameful

Baylou made a tiny sigh and kept staring at her son trying to avoid getting pounded by the other little male. Her eyes grew wide when Ed started to run over to her.

"Momma!" Ed shouted.

Shenzi backed away a bit letting Ed run over to his mother for safety. Banzai nearly crash into Shenzi when she put out her paw to make him stop running.

Banzai, who still didn't Baylou was Ed's mother, still tried to go after him but Shenzi kept holding him back.

"Excuse me" Shenzi said, dragging Banzai away from the others. Ed smile and stuck his tongue out at Banzai.

"Banzai, why do we have to do this almost ever single day" Shenzi said

"You saw him, he keeps coming over and trying to bite my ear off and you're taking his side." He shouted

"I was saving your butt because you were about to beat up Ed right in front of his mom, its common sense, Banzai"

Banzai went pale "that was his mom"

"Yeah, you dummy, she might attack you and tear you into pieces"

He flops to the floor "I'm never going to beat him up"

Shenzi gave him a cold stared "why can't you two get along"

"It's hard to like someone when he's bothering you"

"Well, at least try to get along with him since it seems that you and I are all Ed has left when the humans are going to sell his mom away to some zoo"

Banzai looked surprised about the news but said nothing. He pouted and just sat there. Shenzi smiled and sat next to him. "All I'm asking is for you to lighten up a bit because lately your temper is getting the best of you and it seem you're putting all your rage toward Ed."

"Fine, I'll try, but I'm not promising you anything" he said

Baylou hugged Ed tight in her arms and nuzzle closed to him. "Ed, do you like this place"

"It's ok, it's home, right" he said

She smiles "do you like hanging out with the other two pups"

"Yeah, they're fun, why"

"Well . . . um . . . mommy is going to a new place to live"

"Cool, so where are we going" Ed asked, excited

"You're staying here with Molly and the others, only me and the other animals are going"

"So when are you coming back"

"I don't know how long I'll be gone but I want you to be a good boy when I'm gone"

Ed nodded "ok, momma"

"Also, whatever happens, I want you listen to Shenzi and follow her wherever she goes. She's smart so she knows what she's doing and make should you help her out when she needs it"

"Ok, I will" Ed smiles

Baylou smiled, holds back her tears and hugged her son one last time.

------------------------------------

"Say good-bye to mommy, Ed" Molly said.

Holding Ed in her arms, Molly let him look out the window to watch Baylou being pack up in the van with the other animals.

"Your mommy is going to be free now"Molly said

Standing behind her was Shelly and Amber holding the other two cages that had Shenzi and Banzai in it.

"Are they really going to let those animals free" Amber whisper

"No, that's just what my dad say so he won't upset Molly." Shelly said

"Bye momma, see you soon" Ed smiled

"Poor pitiful fool, he has no clue what's going on" Banzai chuckle

"Shut up Banzai, I don't want you to rub this in his face"

Banzai rolled his eyes and said nothing. They stood there til the humans took off with the animals.

"Ok Molly, we watch Ed's mom leaving now can we please give these monsters their bath, Amber and I have other plans to do"

"Yes, quit whining" Molly said then looked at Ed "are you ready for your bath" Ed nodded and smile.

While they were walking down hallway to the bathroom, Shelly was explaining the instruction to Amber.

"There can't be that many rules just to wash the pups"

"With these pups there are" Shelly said "and you got to wear gloves, and not to keep you hands clean but to keep them from biting your flesh off"

Amber went pale "which one's the biter"

"Let's see, Andrew's the scratcher, Ed's the one who drools and Marie is the biter and she bites hard"

"I think I'll wash Andrew" Amber smiles.

Banzai watch as Molly fill up the tub, he shivers "I hate water"

"Cheer up Banzai, I have a feeling this bath day is going to be interesting" Shenzi smirks

"Why would you say that, it's just the same hot water with the same bubbles with the same teen girl who tries to drown us"

Shenzi ignored him and focuses her concentration on Amber's hair. In all that frizzy red hair laid nothing but bobby pins. (_If I can just get one, I'm sure I can pick my cage's lock_) she thought.

Once the hyenas were out of their cages and into the bathtub, Shenzi was just waiting till the time was right. She was shock that Ed was enjoying the bath and popping all the bubbles that were floating around him. She couldn't figure out if Ed was that dumb or in denial about his mother being gone and never coming back, but as long as she didn't bring that up everything would be just fine. Banzai was giving Amber a hard time by struggling to get out of the tub.

"Is Andrew afraid of water" Amber asked.

"No, he's just being difficult" Shelly said trying to get Shenzi to stop biting her.

Shenzi was slammed into the water to wash off the soap. Already she was losing her air supply and she struggles to get out of Shelly's grip. She manages to slip out of her hands and swim over to where Banzai was at.

"Where did she go" Shelly asked.

"How can you lose a puppy in a bathtub." Molly asked, letting Ed swim around the tub.

Suddenly they heard Amber scream when Shenzi flew out of the water and landed Amber's shoulder.

"Get her off of me" Amber screams

She stood up quickly, trying to shake off Shenzi. Shenzi held on tight and managed to crawl up on top of her head. Banzai watched in amazement and so did Molly and Ed while Shelly tried to get Shenzi off Amber's head.

"Amber hold still you're just going to make things worse" Shelly shouted

The next thing Amber knew she felt Shenzi yanking out her hair "make her stop, I think she's trying top pull my scalp off" Amber said

Banzai grew uneasy "something's telling me I should get out of this bath tub. Banzai jumped out of the bath tub and tried hard not to get stepped on by the teenagers.

"Amber, watch out you're going step on Andrew" Molly shouted

Amber made a sharp turn and slipped on some soapy water that Banzai brought out form the tub. Molly scream and grabbed Ed out before Amber fell backwards into the bathtub. Shelly shriek when Amber made a huge splash causing water to splash everywhere.

"What's going on in here" Alex shouted but stared at his sisters who were soaked and wet and Amber who was trying to get out of the tub. Banzai was curled up in a little ball when he was trying not to get stepped on and Shenzi crawls out from under Amber's hair holding something in her mouth.

"What happened here" Alex chuckles, "I thought you were giving the hyenas a bath"

"Get out of here and get some towels" Shelly shouted

-------------------------------

It took an hour to clean up the hyenas and the bathtub. While Shelly was dealing with Amber's new small bald spot, Molly was putting the pups back in their cages.

"I'm so glad to have you guys as my pets, seeing that look on my sister's face was so funny." Mollies giggle as she got up and went to the door. "And just think we'll be together forever" she said and turn off the lights and closed the door halfway.

As soon as Molly left, Banzai and Ed went right to sleep "good night Shenzi" they said almost at the same time.

Shenzi's eyes begin to water and she spat out locks of Amber's hair she kept in her mouth for over an hour. She ran to her water bowl and tried to get rid that awful taste of cheap shampoo out of her mouth. A little dizzy, she scrambles though the hair and found three bobby pins.

"What damn luck" She whispered, (_If that human could pick a lock with these, I'm sure I can_) she thought.

The dizziness over come her and Shenzi decided to take a little nap. She smiled in her sleep knowing by tonight she was going to escape . . .


	11. Escape under the Darkness

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Escape under the Darkness**

Shenzi woke up about four hours later and quickly stood up. It was very quiet in the room that all she heard was the usual sound of the air conditioning and the sounds of the sleeping animals. She felt around her cage, trying to find those bobby pins she tore out of the teenager's hair. It took her several minutes to find them since the room was dark but finally she found them near the corner of the cage. She clips two of them on her ear and carry the other one to the cage door.

(_All I have to do is pick the lock then I'm out of here_) she thought

She took a moment to smile and chuckle a bit as she imagines the look on her brother face when she returns. She can't wait for that day.

(_Focus Shenzi, you only have a few hours left to get out here and get as far away from here before the sun comes up_) her brain said

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know" she whispers to herself.

She looks at the bobby pin and hugs it close to her chest (_Please, let it work_) she prayed as she sat down close to the lock and had to bend her arm in an awkward position to get that bobby pin on the other side to the door. Ignoring the slight pain in her shoulder, she begins searching for the key hole.

(_Now how did that human do it_) She thought.

She felt the key hole then begin to jiggle the lock. Her heart was beginning to pound and sweat ran down her forehead.

(_Come on, open, Open_) she thought.

Her arm was now going numb but she continues to pick the lock. (_Come on, you piece of shit, open!_) she shouted in her head.

Her heart pounding so hard that it was hurting her chest "please, please, open" she whispers.

Suddenly she heard a loud click and she turn her head to see the lock opened. She stood up for a minute letting the feeling go back into her numb arm. She placed her paw through the bars and took off the lock and let the door open by itself. Shenzi wanted to cry but she was too tough to let tears run down her eyes.

(_I did it_) she thought (_why didn't I think of this sooner_) created

She jumps out of the cage and sigh in relief that she had two extra bobby pins since the one she use was now broken. She looked out the small window.

(_What luck it a full moon_) she thought

Some of her nervousness calm down knowing she doesn't have to run in the dark. She looked at the door and smile. It was slightly open. She races over to Banzai's cage, sleeping peacefully as usual. She grabbed the other bobby pin from her ear and began to unlock his cage. She open the door and walked over to Banzai.

"Banzai? Banzai wake up" she whisper tapping his head.

Banzai begin to growl in his sleep. "Dammit Ed, how many times did I tell you not to bother me when I'm sleeping" he shouted then tuck his head in his arms. Shenzi rolled her eyes, she didn't have time for this.

Banzai woke up by a painful slap across his head and he stood up quickly, growling, ready to charge toward Ed, who he thought was the one bothering him. "Stupid, dumbass" he shouted till Shenzi cover his mouth with her paw.

"Banzai, calm down" she whispers

Banzai's eyes grew wide "Shenzi?" he mutters through her paw.

"Shut up, do you want to wake up everyone" She whispered, removing her paw away from his mouth.

"How . . . How did you get in here" he asked a bit speechless

"Easy, remember when I attack that human girl with the red hair?"

"Oh yeah, that was funny" he chuckles from remembering the event

"Well, I manage to grab three of these bobby pins out of her hair and was able to unlock my cage and yours" Shenzi explains

"You mean we're finally getting out of here" he shouted in joy

"Hush, keep it down and yes, we are, I just got to do one last thing" Shenzi said

"What?"

"I got to get Ed out" she said exiting his cage

"WHAT! you can't be serious" He shouted chasing after her

"I told you to keep it down" She whispers

"Shenzi, please tell me you're joking right" He said

"No, I'm not joking, Banzai and beside Ed's the only one who knows the way out of this house"

"The last time we follow him, I found myself smelling like coffee for two days"

"Oh, stop bringing up that event and quit yelling in my ear" Shenzi said looking inside Ed's cage.

Ignoring Banzai's complaining, she started picking the lock and heard a clicking noise.

"You're going to regret opening that cage" Banzai said

"Banzai, before I open this cage can you promise me something" she asked

"What is it" he asked curiously

"Stay quiet till we get out of here and when we do you can yell at me as much as you want"

He sighs "he probably doesn't even want to go, Shenzi, he was raised here by humans" he tried to explain but realize she wasn't listening.

Banzai lower his ears and felt a little hurt from her not listening to him.

Shenzi walks over to Ed who was sleeping in his empty water bowl drooling and snoring. She taps his head, but he was a deep sleeper.

"ED! Wake up" She said still trying to keep her voice down.

Ed suddenly woke up and rubbed his head "I had a weird dream about Fruity Pebbles"

Shenzi looked at him with a strange face but ignored it "Come on Ed, we're leaving"

"Where are we going" he asked

"We're going to get out of here and return to the wild" she said

"What's the wild"

"I'll explain later, just follow me" She said

(_What ever happens I want you listen to Shenzi and follow her wherever she goes. She smart so she knows what she doing and make sure you help her out when she needs it_) Ed remembers what his mom told him and he will obey.

Ed got up and followed Shenzi out of the cage and went up to Banzai, who was waiting for them and said nothing.

"Ok Ed, no distractions this time and I mean it, ok" Shenzi said referring to the coffee incident and Ed nodded

"I need you to tell me how to get out of here, we need to escape before the humans wake up"

Ed looked confuse for a minute and just kept staring at her

Shenzi sighs angrily "Is there a window we can crawl out of"

"Alex's room has a window and it's always open" Ed said

"How did you know that, we've never been in Alex's room" Banzai asked.

"I didn't, my mom told me this yesterday before she went to that other place" Ed said smiling

(_Wow, it seems that Baylou knew what I was planning_) Shenzi thought "Ok, Ed, show us the way"

Ed nodded again and happily ran out the room with Shenzi and the sighing Banzai following him.

They enter the hallway and on the left side they saw a door with bright lights flashing from it.

"That's Alex's room" Ed said

Shenzi sneaks over to the ajar door and peak inside. Alex was sitting close to the T.V. playing video games.

"Dammit" Shenzi whispers

"What's that human doing still awake" Banzai whispers?

"I don't know" Shenzi said peaking inside again.

Behind the boy, who seems brain dead from the video games, was his bed and next the bed was the window that was open.

"But Ed was right, there is a window in his room that's open" she said "we got find something to distract him"

They sat there in the dark living room to think then Shenzi got an idea "one of us has to distract him"

"Explain, please" Banzai asked

"One of us distracts him while the other ones run over to the window and jump out then when they are safe and other one jump out as well"

"So who's going to be the distraction" Banzai asked

Shenzi gave him a smirk and so did Ed "oh no, I'm not doing it" Banzai said

"Come on, Banzai, you're the fastest, just get him out of the room for awhile till I get Ed out of here"

"No, you're just going to leave me behind"

"I'm not going to leave you, just trust me" She said

Banzai growl "fine, give me a minute"

Shenzi smiles as Banzai slightly open the door and crawl into the room. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but Shenzi somehow always taught him in to doing anything. Alex was too busy playing video games that he didn't seems to notice the door opening. Banzai hid behind a basketball and spotted the plug to the video game system. If he unplugs the thing, he knew the boy would go on a rampage like he did on the coffee day.

"Finally, the last level and this time no rotten hyenas to mess it up" Alex said

His eyes grew very wide as he was only one hit away from winning when his game system turned off. His jaw dropped and quickly turns on one of his lamp and looked down to see Banzai holding the plug in his mouth. Alex begins to shake from the anger growing inside of him.

"I don't know how you got out of your cage, but you're getting the beating of a lifetime, you disgusting THING!" Alex shouted.

Banzai race out of the room with Alex following him not noticing Shenzi or Ed. "Come back here you stupid animal!"

"Great, we better hurry with all the yelling the boy is doing he's going to wake up the others." Shenzi said.

She grabbed Ed by his paw and race into the room. They jump onto the bed and race over to the window. She put on a big smile and was ready to push Ed out the window when she stopped in her tracks and saw that the widow was cover by a screen door.

"Shenzi, are you out yet" Banzai shouted as he ran past the room with Alex still following him. Banzai stop at the end of the hallway and turn to see Alex with madness in his eyes. "You're trap now, Andrew, this will be the last time you interrupt my video games playing."

A door open and a sleepy Molly wakes out with her little teddy bear "what's going on"

Banzai saw his chance and ran between Alex's leg and back to his room.

"Hey, get back here" Alex shouted and ran after him with a curious Molly following. Banzai quickly jumped onto the bed and ran over to Shenzi and Ed.

"They're coming" he shouted

"We need to knock down this screen door and quick" Shenzi said

"Let's kick it down" Banzai said

At the same time the trio push onto the screen door with all their might till it fell to the ground on the out side. A cold breeze flew into their faces and all they could see is desert for miles. They turn around to see the human standing next to the door.

"Jump!" Shenzi said pushing Ed out the window then she jumps follow by Banzai. They heard a loud scream coming from Molly.

Molly races to the window to see her pets running off north "DADDY!" She hollers.

Shenzi and Banzai ran as fast as they can but Shenzi noticed that Ed was falling behind.

"Ed, hurry up, we got to get away from here as fast as we can" Shenzi said stopping and waiting for him to catch up.

"Shenzi, forget about him, if he wants to get caught, let him" Banzai shouted not even slowing down.

Ed came to a complete stop, sat down and looked back at the house.

"Ed, come on, we got to move"

"But Shenzi I can't go, this is my home" Ed begins to cry

"Ed, animals are not supposed to live with humans, you are meant to be free like me and Banzai"

Ed frowned, his mom did say she was smart and knows what she's doing but part of him wanted to stay.

"Please Ed, if you don't come with me, I'll regret leaving you behind"

"You will" he asked

"Yeah, you are my friend" Shenzi said

Ed smile and gave her a big hug which surprised Shenzi big time.

"Ed, quit hugging me and run, Now" She shouted

Ed turns around to see Molly's father coming out with a flashlight, a tranquilizer gun and a crying Molly. "Is that why"

"Yes, now move it" Shenzi shouted and push Ed to run.

Shenzi saw the human walking toward them and Banzai was now where insight. She growls believing that he left her just like that. Ed was getting tired and needed to rest. They hid behind a rock to catch their breath. Shenzi grew nervous because the human was getting closer and it was easy to get caught in a desert.

"It's no use, he's going to see us" Ed Said

Shenzi was about to give up hope when she felt someone covering her mouth and she was pulled underground. She found herself in a dark place then heard Ed trying to scream when he was pulled under as well. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in a small hole under the rock she was hiding behind.

"Banzai?" She said when she saw him next to her, letting go of Ed's mouth, he made a gross face expression when his paw was now cover in drool.

"Banzai, I thought you left me" Shenzi said

"I wouldn't do that, I just found this hiding place for us"

"It's kinda small, don't you think" Shenzi said

They stayed quiet when they heard footsteps walking over to the rock.

"Have you found, daddy"Molly cried

"No sweetie, but I'll keep looking" her father sigh, he'll do anything to make her stop crying.

Shenzi begins to breathe again when the human walked a way from the rock. "I guess we'll be sleeping here tonight"

"I'm not planning on sleeping underground, it's too small" Banzai said

"I know your foot jammed right in my stomach, but Ed's already asleep"

Banzai turn to his right to see Ed already asleep "good, let's leave him here and head out"

"No, Banzai, I'm staying here till the humans put off their search and beside I think I'm stuck"

Banzai sigh "but what if he drools all over me"

"Ignore it and get some sleep, we have a lot of walking to do in the morning" she yawned

Banzai closed his eyes and lean against her, Shenzi smile knowing that she was finally free and fell asleep. Unaware, this was only half her journey home . . .


	12. A Walk Through the Desert

**Chapter Twelve:**

**A Walk Through the Desert**

Shenzen smiled as he fell to the floor and smelled the soft green grass. He sighs in happiness after weeks of traveling and losing his annoying sister they finally made it to Pride Rock.

"Oh happy days" he sang and begin to close his eyes to take a nap when he heard Zacuru walking over.

"Were you about to sing" he asked

"Yeah, is there a problem with that" Shenzen asked a bit annoyed

"We've only been here for five minutes and your already embarrassing me" he said as a joke

"Ha, ha, very funny, why don't you shut up and enjoy this beautiful view of our new home" Shenzen said pointing to the land and the giant rock.

"I'll relax when my mom and Shentana comes back" he said

"Where did they go anyway"

"Weren't you listening, your mom went to visit the King to see if he would allow us to stay since only lions' been living here and all" Zacuru tried to explain but Shenzen wasn't even paying attention to him. "Aren't you listening to me"

"Huh, no, I was looking at that juicy zebra" Shenzen said licking his lips. "It's been a long time since I had a zebra"

"You don't have to tell me, the last time you tried to take down a zebra, Shenzi popped out and scared the herd and you nearly got ran over" Zacuru started to laugh

"Please, for once in your life, will you stop talking about her, she's dead and for once, I'm not miserable"

"You know what, I predict she's going to return three times as worst than before"

Shenzen chuckles "yeah, in you dreams, my friend"

Shenzen turns his head to see his mom and Nuacka returning to the clan. He smiles knowing his mom finally moved on and forgot about Shenzi ever returning home, but part of him still felt hurt because she still hasn't really been talking to him.

"Hi mom, how did it go" Zacuru asked

"It wasn't too bad, the king said it was Ok for us to stay" Nuacka said

Zacuru and part of the clan started to cheer till Shentana stopped them "On one condition" she said getting all the hyena's attention "The King and I made an agreement, we are allowed to stay but we can't go near his pride or steal their food and they'll do the same, so when we hunt don't' go near them and harm them because if we do we will be kicked out of here" She explained

"In other words, they don't trust us" Nuacka said

The clan nodded "Can we eat now" one of the hyenas asked

Shentana nodded and watched as part of her clan went off to hunt while other decided to rest and sleep.

"So mom what was the King like" Shenzen asked

"Well, he's a really big lion and he has two sons a little bit older then Zacuru but the weird part is that the oldest cub looked a lot like him yet the youngest cub had a different color fur and mane"

"You think the queen has another mate around here" Nuacka asked

"It's not that, there was something about that cub that didn't feel right, like all I felt was pure evil when you looked in his eyes" Shentana said

Shenzen shivers a bit "creepy"

"Oh, forget about him, Shentana, it's probably just in your head" Nuacka said

"You're probably right, maybe I'm just tired from the whole walking" she said

"Why don't you rest and I'll look after the clan for awhile"

Shentana went off to rest on a large rock and yawned. She laid there watching the hyenas and her son enjoying their new home but she wasn't happy (_three weeks has past and she still hasn't returned_) she thought (_I wonder what Shenzi's doing right now, I hope she's ok_)

-----------------------------------

_**Day one on the search for Pride Rock:**_

"Stop looking at me that way" Shenzi shouted

It was the next day after Shenzi manages to get her friends and herself out of the human's world and back into the wild life and freedom. Her head was pounding and her stomach was hurting. But that's what happened when you sleep under a rock with two other hyenas with no room to move around. All she remembers was trying to sleep but she couldn't since Ed was drooling and Banzai's foot was jammed up her stomach. With the lack of sleep, pounding headache and the sun beating down on her she wasn't in a good mood and Banzai wasn't helping.

"Quit staring at me" she said again

Banzai was walking beside her, giving her an ugly stare and Shenzi knew what he wanted.

"For the thousandths time Banzai, we are not leaving Ed behind" she said

"He slowing us down" Banzai said coldly

Shenzi looked back to see Ed wondering around the desert and examining everything that moves, from the dirt to the little bugs crawling around the place.

"He just curious about the outside world" Shenzi said calmly

"That's just it, Shenzi, he's not like us, he was raised by humans, he's not going to survive the real world" Banzai said

"Oh stop, Banzai, even you couldn't survive out here by the way you looked when we first met"

Banzai growls and blushed form embarrassment so he kept his mouth shut for a while. Shenzi smirks a bit knowing she finally shut him up. She looked back again and saw Ed falling behind "Ed, hurry up, I don't want to lose you again" she shouted

Ed, who was looking at a bug, lifted his head to see them waiting for him. He smiled and ran over to catch up.

"So where are we going" Ed asked

"We're going to a place called Pride Rock" she said "that's where my clan is"

"How far is it to Pride Rock?" he asked

"I don't know" Shenzi said and had to stop to think about that "All my mom told me is to go north till we find this big pointy rock that looks like this"

The boys watched as Shenzi drew a poor drawing of the rock "that is where we're going"

"Cool, I wonder how long it will take" Banzai asked

"What about you, Banzai, do you know where your clan is" Shenzi asked

"My CLAN" He said frighten

Shenzi gave him an odd look "yeah, I'm sure you're anxiety to return to your clan"

Banzai bit his lips hard, he remembers what happened that day when he was banned but he couldn't tell her. "My clan . . . well . . . I'm not . . . that much in a hurry to return"

"You're not, how come" Ed asked

"Because I don't want to go back"

"You don't want to go back to your clan" Shenzi said and he nodded "why, that was your home"

"Um . . . let's . . . just . . . say I . . . uh . . . ran away, yeah I ran away" he lied

"Why?" Shenzi asked again "why did you ran-"

"Can we just dropped it and find your clan first" Banzai said interrupting her.

Shenzi just stood there and Ed flinched a bit from his sudden response. "Ok, I will" She said "let's keep walking the sooner we get out of this desert the better."

Hours past and there was no sigh of land anyway. Shenzi was beginning to feel the heat and she was getting very hungry. She looked around, nothing but desert for miles, she bit her lip hard and started to get worried if she stayed out here for so long she would surely die from this heat.

"Shenzi, I'm hungry" Ed whined

"You know you are Ed, we are all hungry" Shenzi said

"And I'm thirsty" he added

"I heard you, you don't have to tell me twice" Shenzi said (_why does sound so familiar_)

"Can we stop, I'm tire"

"Shut up, Ed" Banzai shouted as he wiped sweat off his forehead

"I'm bored, my feet hurt, and my mouth is dry" Ed continues whining

"I'm sorry, Ed, but there's nothing I can do right now since we're lost in the desert" Shenzi said

"But my tummy hurts"

"Ed, just do what I do" Banzai said interrupting him "think about something else beside your health problems"

Ed thought about it, thinking hurts him for some reasons, but he remembers this song Molly use to sing to him when they were bored or trying to annoy her older siblings.

Ed took a deep breath and began to sing "ten million cups of coffee on the wall, ten million cups of coffee, take one down, past it around, 9,999,999 cups of coffee on the wall . . . "

Banzai overheard him singing and ran up to Shenzi "I have a bad feeling about this" he said

"Nonsense, I'll give him ten minute before he tires out" Shenzi said

Banzai sigh the last thing he wanted to hear was coffee and he was sure this walk through the desert is going to be a long one.

_**Day Three:**_

Shenzi felt lucky on this day, they actually found a small puddle with a small tree in this good for nothing desert. Her head saw still pounding and her fur was soaked in her own sweat. As she guzzled down some water, enjoying to cool freshness of the shade, she noticed Banzai couldn't enjoy this blessing.

"He's been singing for three days, THREE DAYS and he's not showing any signs of quitting" Banzai said.

Shenzi begins to worry about him, she had a bad feeling that one of these days he's going to snap from all this stress.

"Banzai, drink some water, he'll stop when he reaches zero" Shenzi said calmly

"He's at number 4,892,854, Shenzi" Banzai said

"Just drink some water before you die of dehydration" Shenzi said

_**Day Five:**_

"Oh great, you know when you're going to die when vultures are following you" Banzai said but realize he was talking to himself. Ed was still singing and Shenzi was walking far ahead.

"110,358 cups of coffee on the wall, 110,358 cups of coffee, take one down, past it around, 110,357 cups of coffee on the wall" Ed continues to sing.

Banzai was literally grinding his teeth. He couldn't take Ed's singing anymore. He wanted to yell but the heat dried up his mouth and not to mention his eyes. And he could have sworn he's seeing things. He looked up ahead, Shenzi was a clam as normal.

(_How can she be calm at a time like this_) he thought.

He stopped when Shenzi sat down to rest and his jaw dropped when he saw her pulling out small pieces of tree leaves she used as ear plugs. "Let's stop for a few minutes." she said

"You had ear plugs this whole time while letting me suffer through Ed's singing" Banzai said "do you know how bad Ed sings when his voice is all dry up"

Shenzi just smiles "calm down, Banzai, it's too hot for your yelling and hollering"

"I will if you get rid of those ear plugs" he smirks

"So what number is he on" she asked

"Number 110,340" Banzai said

"Well, it's your fault, you told him to think about something else"

_**Day Seven:**_

Banzai literally had rad veins in his dried up eyes, his was so hungry, thirsty and was about to lose his insanity over Ed singing.

"Shenzi, if he doesn't stop singing, I'm going to crack" Banzai said

Shenzi just looked at him, she, too, was getting tired of Ed singing and the heat was getting to both of them. She tired to look on the bright side, Ed was down to 14 cups of coffee then it will all be over. Ed's singing was the last thing on her mind, she was wondering when this hell of the desert will end. Seven days and still no sigh of trees or water.

"14 cups of coffee on the wall, 14 cups of coffee, take one down, past it around, 13 cups of coffee on the wall" Ed laughed then there was silence and that's when Banzai snapped

"That's it" Banzai said turning around to face Ed, Shenzi stopped to see what he was going to do.

"You're not going to finish the song"

"I would but I forgot what came before 13" Ed said

Banzai red vein eyes grew wide and he begins to shake from anger "you sang for seven days nonstop, from ten million to 13 and YOU'RE NOT GOING TO FINISH IT" He holler right into his face.

"I was getting tire of that song anyway and I don't feel hungry anymore" Ed smiled

Banzai just stared at him, screamed and tackled him to the ground with his paws reaching out for Ed's neck. Shenzi stood there, ignoring Ed's cries for help, for only one time, she'll let Banzai beat the crap out of him. After a few punches and biting she finally went between them and broke off the fight.

"My nose is bleeding" Ed begin to cry.

"Serve you right with your damn song" Banzai shouted trying to stop the bleeding on his arm.

"Banzai, shut up" Shenzi said then place Ed's paws on his nose and lifted his head. "Calm down Ed, or you're just going to make the bleeding worse"

"It's not stopping" Ed cried even louder

"Ha, ha that what you get for getting on my nerves, a hyena raise by a human will always lose to a wild hyena" he teased

"Shenzi make him stop picking on me" Ed shouted

Shenzi's head was beginning to hurt, she was right in the middle of her friends' argument and they were yelling right in her ears. With them yelling at her to tell the other one to stop and blood from Ed's nose leaked onto her arms. Finally she had it.

"Shenzi, make him stop" Ed shouted

"Shenzi, tell him to stop crying it making my head hurt-

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU" She holler to the top of her lungs.

The boys went silence and stared at her. "Can't you two go a day without fighting with each other, for god sake, you two are probably the biggest immature morons I've ever had to deal with" she said

Ed just chuckles "but we're your morons" but he stops when he realizes she wasn't joking around.

"Until we find a way out of this desert, I don't want to hear anymore singing, complaints, yelling and fighting from any of you. Face it, we're stuck together and we're sticking together whether we like it or not and don't try to argue with me BECAUSE YOU DO NOT WANT TO SEE ME ANGRY!"

Banzai and Ed shiver in fear, when they saw angry flames in her eyes, they swallowed a huge lump in their throat and nodded.

"Good, let's continue our walk" Shenzi said then started walking "ten thousand males in the world and I got stuck with the two biggest idiots who can't get along" she mutter to herself

Banzai pushed Ed out of his way and followed Shenzi. Ed noticed his nose stopped bleeding and ran to catch up. For the rest of the day, the boys walked quietly letting Shenzi blow off some steam . . .


	13. The Cold Night

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**The Cool Night **

Shenzi laid there on the warm sands of the desert and stared up at the sky. It was filled with bright orange colors as the sun begin to set. It's been a day after she yelled at her friends and she chuckle to herself because they were behaving now. She turn her head to see Banzai and Ed lying down in the dirt and staring at the sky as well.

(_Shenzi's log: Day Eight_) She said in her mind (_You know when you're losing it when you're talking to yourself in your head. Anyway, it's been eight days and there is still no sigh of land. Just dirt_) she chuckle again (_I'm so hungry and very thirsty and I swear Banzai is losing it as well. Lately, he's been staring at Ed like he was food and I think he planning on eating him._)

Banzai flinch in pain when his stomach growled (_stupid hunger, at this point I'll eat anything_) he thought then stared at Ed, who was sleeping soundly in the dirt, mumbling things about coffee (_look at him, how he can be sleeping at a time like this, stupid moron. I can't believe Shenzi wanted him to come along. What does she see in him I'll never know._) His stomach growled again and he sigh as he turn over to see Shenzi in deep thought. Right now he was too afraid to talk to her when she's angry.

(_Oh why can't my life be easy, why can't I have a normal family with a father and a brother who loves you and normal friends with a normal home_) Shenzi whined in her mind (_But no, I only have a mother and a brother, who reminds you everyday about you being to biggest pain in his life and two idiots, who can't get along and you're going to die at ten weeks old in some crummy desert_)

Shenzi turn to the left and suddenly she noticed something green a few miles away. She had to focus her dry eyes to see if her mind was playing tricks on her again. But the big green thing started turning out to be large trees and she could have sworn she smell water. She quickly stood up and took a few steps closer to the get a better look.

"Either it was that cactus I ate or I'm losing it or that is really land!!!" Shenzi shouted causing Banzai to quickly stand up.

"It is land, we are saved" Shenzi shouted then ran over to Ed "wake up, Ed"

Ed awoke from a rough shaking "huh"

"Good, you're awoke" she said, dropping him to the floor "get up, there's land a few miles away"

"But I'm tire and my paws hurt" Ed whined

"Do what she said Ed, we don't want her getting angry again" Banzai said getting a little nervous about that

Ed got up and stretch out a bit and put on a tired smile. "If we run we can get there before the sun goes down" Shenzi said

Using all their strength they had left in their little bodies, they begin to run towards the patch of green.

It was nightfall when they enter the thick trees of the jungle, already a small cool breeze blow in to their messy sweat-soaked fur.

"Wow, what is this place? It's so big and green and cold" Ed said, looking around the scenery.

"It's call a jungle, Ed, it's like your home expect with trees and grass and no humans" Shenzi said.

"Oh, but it's still a neat place" Ed smiled

"Can we find a place to sleep my paws are killing me" Banzai asked

"What do you think I'm doing, Banzai" Shenzi said

* * *

It only took them a couple of minutes to find a small patch of grass that was surrounded by thick tall trees that covered up the dark sky. Banzai sat down on the cool grass which was a pain to his paws. Walking in the hot desert sand burned them a bit so it hard to walk. His fur still felt hot and crispy and his eyes were red from the bright sun. He looked across to the other side to see Ed staring back at him with a large grin.

"Shenzi, when can we have our turn with the lake" Banzai shouted trying to ignore Ed's stupid grin

"Keep your fur on, man, I just got in here" Shenzi shouted from behind the bushes

"Please, it doesn't take me that long to take a bath"

"Shut up, I haven't bathe in a week and my fur smells like dirt and sweat and I still have a few blood stains on my arm" Shenzi shouted reminding him that she had to help Ed with his nose bleed that he cause.

"Just hurry up" Banzai shouted back

"Stop whining" Shenzi said

Shenzi sigh as she began to wash her hair with the cool water then her fur. It took awhile to get the blood stains and the smell of sweat that seems to cling onto her fur out. The lake was small and very deep so she had to stay at the edge to take her bath. With her pounding headache finally gone and the soreness in her paws fading away she smiled as she relaxed in the cool water. And for the first time ever in four weeks she finally had some "me-time" without any morons fighting over everything. She took one last dunk in to the water before getting out.

"That hit the spot" she said shaking off the water to dry up

Before she was about to leave Shenzi noticed her reflection in the water. First time in weeks she was able to see what she looked like. She certainly had grown a couple of inches and her black mane was almost covering up her forehead.

"Momma" She whisper to herself realizing how much she misses her.

She got out of her deep thought when she heard Banzai hollering at her again to hurry up.

"Ok, you bunch of whining babies, I finish now it's your turn." Shenzi said as she exit from the bushes.

"It's about time" Banzai said then ran over to the lake. Shenzi heard him jumping in to the water then screaming from the cold.

"I forgot to tell you the water cold" Shenzi laughed

"Thanks for reminding me" he said in a sarcastic way

"Come on, Ed" Shenzi said

"I don't need a bath" he whined

"Yes, you do, your fur is cover in blood from your nose bleed the other day"

"Wasn't my fault" Ed said as Shenzi got him off the floor

"Well, that's what you get for not finishing Banzai's "favorite" song" She laughed

"But I'm too tire and I'm hot"

"I know but it's a good way to cool down after spending a week in the desert" Shenzi said

Ed smiled because it felt real nice to have someone to care about him "fine"

He followed Shenzi to the lake when Banzai was floating in the water on his back. He open one of his eyes and sigh "hey, I gave you privacy, why can't you do the same thing" he said

"I will, but Ed will be joining you" Shenzi said

"Fine, just don't let him bothered me" he said

Ed took a few steps in the cold water, already he shiver from the coldness; he was so use to taking warm, bubbles bath that Molly would make.

"Have fun you two and try not to drown him, Banzai, please" Shenzi said as she walked away

"Dammit" Banzai muttered to himself. As he was floating around the lake he watched Ed washing up his face and staying close to the shallow end.

"Why don't you come to the deep end" Banzai said trying to nice since he knew if he got in to a fight with Ed again Shenzi will go berserk. He hate to admit it, but she looked kinda cute mad.

Ed started walking to the deep end and stopped when the water went up to his chin. "I can't swim" he said

Banzai looked at him "you're joking, right?" but Ed shook his head

"Come on, everybody knows how to swim, it's easy" he said

That saying just made Ed feel much worse about it and tried to walk back to the edge when he felt something swimming around his legs.

Shenzi just barley closed her eyes to sleep when she heard Ed screaming at the top his lungs then a huge splash then Banzai shouted " get off of me." She calmly sigh, got up and walked over to the lake. She found Ed holding on to Banzai and trembling in fear.

"He's choking me" Banzai coughed since Ed had his arms wrapped tight around Banzai's neck.

"Ed, get off of him, what's going on"

"There's a monster in there" Ed said pointing to the water "it was swimming around me"

Shenzi walked in to the water and dunked her head under water, even through there was very little light she was able to see what the "monster" was.

She pulled her head out of the water "Ed, it's just little fishes swimming around"

"Fish" Banzai said dropping Ed in to the water "Fish sounds good"

Shenzi was tire to do anything but when her stomach growled she might as will "do any of you know how to fish" She asked but realized Ed hasn't resurfaces up from the water yet.

"Shit, is he drowning" Shenzi panicked

"Oh, I forgot he couldn't swim" Banzai said like it was no big deal.

"Do something!!" Shenzi shouted

Banzai calmly dived under the water and pushed him to the edge of the lake next to Shenzi. Ed gasp for air and cough up some water. "You ok, Ed?" Shenzi said patting his back as he continue to cough up water.

"Wow, I saw my life past before my eyes" Ed said

"It's call a near death experience, Ed" Banzai said swimming around again

"Does that mean I'm dead" Ed said, ready to cry

"No, he's just saying that to scare you" Shenzi said giving Banzai a very cold stare,

After Ed's near drowning experiment, the pups decided to go to bed. They laid down in their own little spot in the patch of grass.

"Listen guys, tomorrow morning we'll tried to get some food, but for now, let's gets some sleep" Shenzi yawned

"Fine by me" Banzai said curling up in to a little ball.

"Good night" Ed said before closing his eyes.

Shenzi smiled as she nuzzle her cheek against the soft grass, oh, how she misses the smell of the outside world. After a couple of minutes she finally fell asleep. An hour past when Ed woke up from hearing all these strange noises around him. He wasn't use to sleeping in the jungle, it was a lot easier in the desert and at the human's home since they were quiet and it wasn't as cold as this. He curled up in to a tighter ball and shivered in fear when he heard the wind blowing through the trees making a scary noise. He looked around, Shenzi saw sleeping soundly on the side of their spot and Banzai was sleeping in a piled of leaves, kicking in his sleep from a dream.

(_This place seems a lot scarier at night_) Ed thought as he buried his head in his arms because for some reason he believed something was watching him. The wind blew again making another scary noise causing Ed to jumped up. He begin to tremble in fear and tried to call Shenzi to wake her up. "Shenzi?"

"Shenzi?" she heard someone calling her name but wasn't sure it was in her dream or not. "Shenzi?" Shenzi heard her name again then something tapping on her head.

She opened her eyes to see Ed staring down at her "Ed?" she said as she sat up and wiped the sleep out of her eye "what is it" she whispered.

"This place is scary, there's so many weird noises around me" Ed cried

"Shut up, Ed and go to sleep" Banzai said, opening one of his eyes

"Hush, Banzai, he's just scared" Shenzi whispered.

"What's there to be scared of, he's just a big baby" Banzai chuckle till he felt a small pebble hitting his head.

Shenzi gave Banzai an angry stare then looked at Ed "Ok, don't cry, that's the last thing we want you to do."

Ed tried to calm himself downs but it looked like he was about to burst.

"What does your mom do to calm you down in theses situation" she asked believing Baylou probably gone through this a few times.

"My mom always hold me till I fell asleep" He said

Shenzi made a embarrassing face expression "you're serious, huh?" and Ed nodded

Banzai turned his head to see Shenzi holding Ed in her arms, rocking him gently for comfort. She was blushing from this awkward situation, but if this will help him go back to sleep she'll do anything.

(_This is new_) Banzai thought

"Listen Ed, we all get scare at some things, you're just not use to living out here that's all"

"But it's so scary out here" Ed cried

"I know, but you'll get use to this place I promise" Shenzi whisper, she heard Ed making a high squeaky yawn then the next thing she knew he fell asleep.

"What was that all about" Banzai asked "was holding him necessary "

Shenzi gently placed Ed down next to her "hey, it put him to sleep"

"Yeah, but holding him" Banzai asked again

"Just go to sleep" Shenzi snapped back at him still blushing from the whole thing. She was never going to do that again.

Banzai tried to get comfortable but he couldn't for some reason he didn't like seeing Ed all cuddle up against Shenzi as they slept. For some reason he felt alone and left out of the group, not to mention the hint of jealousy.


	14. Fish and Fruit

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Fish and Fruit **

Day Nine:

"Ok guys, I saw my stupid brother do this hundreds of times" Shenzi said

It was the next morning and the trio went back to the lake and stood in the shallow end "it's easy, all we have to do is stand very still and wait for the fish to swim by and when they do, we simply smack them out of the water" Shenzi explained

"Sounds simple enough" Banzai said sarcastically

"Shut up and stay really still"

"Easy for you to say, Ed's a very hyper hyena, he can't sit still for five minutes" Banzai said

"If Shenzi said to stand still then I will" Ed said

"But you can't from what I saw and heard you're still hype up on that damn coffee"

"Don't insult the coffee" Ed said "Shenzi tell him to stop"

"Oh, here you go again letting Shenzi fight your battle, you're pretty useless if you can't fight your own battles" Banzai said

"Shenzi, he's picking on me again" Ed whined

"Both of you shut up and stand still" Shenzi said looking down at the clear water waiting for her breakfast to swim by.

Banzai growled and looked over at Ed. He was surprised that Ed was actually giving him an evil glare but he gave him a glare as well. Somehow Banzai knew what the empty-headed male was thinking as well as what he was thinking. He felt like Ed was laughing in his face (_ha, ha I'm getting more attention from Shenzi than you_).

Banzai shakes his head to get that out of his mind and tried to concentrate. That image of Shenzi holding Ed for comfort still wouldn't leave his mind. He shakes his head again and felt something swimming around his leg.

"Banzai, carefully lifted up your paw and hit the fish out of the water" Shenzi whispered

"Ok, go easy on me I haven't done this before"

"Wait for it" Shenzi said

Banzai started to get a little nervous as the fish swims right in front of him and he struck it with his paw. Shenzi backed away when the fish flew out of the water and into the sky. Shenzi took a few steps back and managed to smack it again to the land before falling into the water. They stood there till the fish stopped moving.

Shenzi smiled "See that was easy enough"

"Good, I'm starving" Banzai said walking over to the dead fish.

"Can you even eat that thing" Shenzi asked

"My teeth are strong enough to eat anything" Banzai said

"Fine, go ahead and eat while I'll help Ed get his breakfast not to mention mine" Shenzi said

"I don't mine sharing with you" Banzai said

"It's ok, it's pretty small and you haven't eaten in a week"

"Are you sure" he asked

"Don't worry about me and eat"

"Yes, mom" Banzai joked around

"Shut up" Shenzi laughed.

Banzai laid beside the fish and begin to chew on it. His face was cover in scales as he tried to get into meat part of the fish.

"How's the fish" Shenzi asked

"Besides the scales and the tough skin, it's not that bad" Banzai said

A couple of minutes had passed and Shenzi and Ed were still trying to catch their breakfast. Banzai watched as Ed tried to stay perfectly still for the fish to come by. (_If Shenzi said to stay still, I will_) Banzai said mocking Ed in his mind. He was a little mad because Ed wouldn't stop smiling at Shenzi as they were having their conversation and making him feel invisible.

"Now Ed" Shenzi shouted

Ed dunked his head under the water and tried to catch the fish with his mouth. The mud underneath him causes him to slip and fall and splashed Shenzi in the face.

"Haha" Banzai started laughing spitting out a few pieces of fish.

Ed sat up in the water smiling in embarrassment "Ed, weren't you listening to me you have to smack it out of the water"

"I forgot" Ed said, giving her a sad face

"It's ok, but this mean we have to wait a little longer" Shenzi said

"By the time you guys catch anything it will already be sun down." Banzai joked

"You're not helping Banzai" Shenzi said

"Yeah, show her a little respect" Ed said

Banzai glared at him then continued eating his fish. More jealousy filled his head and when he thought about it, his father was right about that talk they had about females. He remembered them talking a week before the day he got banned when he told his father why females are nothing but giggling girls since they always laugh at him whenever he gets hurt or make a mistake.

Then his father said "you should be glad that you're getting all the females' attention"

"Yeah dad, I really like it when they laugh at me in front of my friends" Banzai told him

"Well, they find you interesting and that's good"

"Why" he had to asked

"Because it gives you a good chance to find a girlfriend when you're older"

"That's gross why would I want to some very happy giggling girlfriend"

"You won't with that attitude, it's every male's job to impress the females"

"Why" he asked again

"It's like an instinct to a male, he has to impress them so they would see him as a strong male to be with" he said

"Is that why I see a lot of the older males beating the crap out of each other because I thought they just hated one another?"

"Well, that's normal, when a male likes a female so much he never wants to share her to anyone else. But when another male comes into the female's life, it's an instinct for the males to challenge another to win her heart

"Like that will ever happen to me, females are nothing, but trouble from what you're saying"

"You'll change your mind when you're older" his father said

"Banzai, heads up" Shenzi said

"Huh" Banzai snapped out of his mind to see a fish flying toward him. He ducked his head and watched the fish fly over him and landed next him.

"What were you doing day dreaming about that fish almost hitting you" Shenzi laughed

As the fish died in the grass, Banzai just turned around "nothing important"

"Ok, just one more fish to go" Shenzi said

Banzai sighs and went back to his thinking about what his father said and now from what he's been through it started to make sense. He was having his first crush on a female yet at the same time another male came into the picture and with the female giving him all the attention he will start developing a crush on her as well.

(_Bingo, Mr. Jealously_) his brain said in his head. (_Shenzi not just another female that's why you have a crush on her, but then _he_ came along grabbing all her attention_)

(_That's because she pities him_) Banzai thought

(_Hey, but it working_) His brain said clearing insulting him.

(_Shit, why does my life have to be real stressful_) he thought (_I like some attention_)

"Ed, you said you can't swim why are you going to the deep end" Shenzi said

"I was a big fish thingy and it's swimming away" Ed said

"I don't care, I don't want you to start drowning again" Shenzi said

"I can get it, Shenzi" Ed said but suddenly his paws didn't feel the ground and fell into the water.

Banzai ran into the lake to see if Ed would resurface but he didn't. "He never listens"

The two stood there when they saw a ton of bubbles rising up then a huge fish popping out that had Ed's head inside his mouth.

"The fish is trying to eat him" Banzai screamed while Shenzi's jaw dropped from what she was seeing.

They heard Ed's screaming in the fish's mouth as he ran over to the edge of lake toward his friends.

"Holly crap, now I've seen everything" Shenzi said

Ed jumped out of the water and tried desperately to shake off the fish because his air supply was running low "help me" Ed muttered

"Stop moving around so I can get the fish off" Shenzi shouted

"I'm surprised that fish still alive" Banzai chuckled watch the fish trying to swallow up Ed.

Ed began to panic even more and started to spin around to get the fish off his head. Shenzi ducks when the tail almost hit her. Banzai started laughing even more watching Ed acting like a fool. His laugher stopped when the tail smacks him in the face and he fell over and past out.

"Ed, stop spinning around you just hit Banzai"

Having a fish over his head, Ed couldn't hear her or see where he was going. He ran to the left and crash into a tree. Shenzi ran over to Ed and removed the fish from his head. Ed was out cold as well and covered in fish slim. She turned around to see Banzai knock out as well.

She sighed "All I wanted was some breakfast"

* * *

Hours passed and it was already late evening and the pups were still hungry.

"Ok, so the fish thing didn't work out, we just have to find something else to eat" Shenzi said looking back at the boys.

Banzai was still a little daze from the fish smacking against his face and Ed's fur was still a little slimy.

"Why do I have a feeling we're lost" Banzai said

"We are not lost, my mom told me to go north to get to pride rock"

"How do we know we're going north" Ed asked

"I just know, ok" Shenzi said

"Maybe we should ask for some directions." Banzai suggested

"When I said to ask someone for directions I meant someone on the ground" Banzai said

Ed stood very still struggling over the heavy weight on his shoulder. Banzai stood on top of Ed's shoulder with Shenzi standing on his. Shenzi managed to reach the top of a tree branch where a monkey was hanging out.

"Pride Rock" What does it look like" The monkey asked

"A rock full of pride" Ed laugh causing him to lose his balance a bit.

"Don't move, whatever you do don't move" Banzai struggles to say "for a small hyena Shenzi, you sure are heavy"

"I can take my time if you want me to, Banzai, you know I can talk about the day, our journey, or how we don't get along" Shenzi said

"Ok, I'm sorry" Banzai said

"I can't feel my shoulders" Ed whined

"Anyway, it a big pointy rock" Shenzi said

"Oh, my friend told about that place, you just keep heading north in that direction" he said pointing to the left.

"Thank you so much" Shenzi said before falling down to the ground and landing on the boys. "Told you I was heading the right direction"

"Good, now can you please get off of us" Banzai said

Shenzi smiled and got off her friends. She thanked the monkey and they went on their way.

"Oops, I forgot to tell them about those birds" The moneky said to himself "oh well"

After going through some bushes the hyenas found themselves surrounded by large thick trees.

"Guys do you see what I see" Shenzi said

"All I see are trees with large red-orange things" Ed said

"Exactly, that's our food" Shenzi smiled

"Hello, we're hyenas we don't eat fruit" Banzai said but realize Shenzi was ignoring him again by racing off toward the trees with Ed following her.

Shenzi looked up at the tree and lick her lips at the strange looking peach-like fruit "guys, the fruit is too high one of you lift me up" she said

Banzai sigh as Shenzi climbed up his shoulders and tried to reach for the fruit. Ed was waiting next to Banzai, ready to catch their dinner. Shenzi' s mouth begins to water, the fruit looked plump and juicy. "A little higher, Banzai"

Banzai lifted her a bit higher and Shenzi grabbed hold of the nearest fruit and wrapped her arms around it. "I got it" she shouted but suddenly something flew out of the tree and hit her on the top of her head. Banzai lost his balance and fell over causing Shenzi to land hard on her rear, but she managed to hang onto the fruit.

"What was that" Shenzi said rubbing her head.

"I don't know all I felt was a strange wind" Banzai said

"Shenzi?" Ed said

"What is it, Ed" Shenzi asked and looked up to see what Ed was pointy at. Her jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide "Shit"

All around them a bunch of parrots begin to exit out of the trees and stared down at them.

"Trespassers, and they're stealing our food" one of the parrots shouted

"Shenzi, what are we going to do" Banzai whispers.

Shenzi looked around, she had one fruit and when the bird flew out it cause more fruits to fall to the ground. "On my count grab the nearest fruit and run" She whispered, not taking her eyes off of the birds. Banzai shallow and slowly rolled a fruit over to him and Ed did the same. The parrots continue to look at them ready to see who will make the first move.

"Slowly turn around and RUN!!" Shenzi shouted and run off into the bushes with the boys following her.

A minute later they heard the parrots screaming and flying toward them. "We need to hide and quick" Banzai shouted

"What do you think I'm looking for" Shenzi mutters through the fruit she had in her mouth. Ed looked back and panic when some of those birds were right on his tail. One parrot flew down ready to strike him till Ed threw his fruit that he was carrying in the bird's face to stop him. The bird flew back crashing into the other ones. The next thing he knew he was yanked by his shoulder and pull behind a large tree.

"Good thinking Ed, you bought us some time." Shenzi said catching her breath

"At least we have two fruits left" Banzai said having a bad feeling he has to share with Ed.

"And those birds are gone" Ed smiled

"Yeah let's eat" Banzai said staring at his fruit with a big smile till one of the birds stepped right onto the fruit, squishing it into nothing. The pups stood very still as the parrot looked down at them then yanked the other fruit out of Shenzi's arms then begin to walk away.

"That's my fruit, you idiot" Shenzi said then ran after him.

Shenzi jumped onto the parrot's head before it could fly off and begin to pull on his feathers. Banzai and Ed watches in shock as Shenzi continue to fight the bird. The parrot flapped his wings and twisted his whole body to get her off, but Shenzi had a tight grip on the bird. Banzai ran in and bit him on his leg to slow him down. Ed jumped up and bit him on the tail causing the bird to fall back wards and hitting the floor pretty hard.

"Quick, take off your collars," Shenzi shouted

Banzai nearly forgot that he had a collar around his neck with his human name but he quickly snapped it off and tossed it to Shenzi. She manages to tie up the bird's beak and Banzai use Ed's collar to tie up his legs. Ed smile and hold up the fruit to show it had no damage to it. Shenzi laughs as she tied up the bird's wings with her collar "that's what you get for messing with me" She shouted.

"Uh, Shenzi" Banzai said in fear

"What is it now" Shenzi asked

"We're not alone" Banzai panic as he pointed up to the trees again.

Shenzi looked up and saw all of the other parrots staring down at them again. The hyenas' eyes grew wide as all the parrots flew toward them at the same time. The jungle was filled of screaming birds and the cries of pain from the pups.

* * *

"Ow, ow , ow" Banzai moans in pain as Shenzi was checking out his wounds. It wasn't every day for them to get attack by birds. Their bodies were full of red dots where the parrots peck them and a few feathers were sticking to their fur.

"You're bleeding, but not too bad" Shenzi said "just go wash up like Ed is doing"

"Fine" Banzai said walking over to the small puddle of water they found.

Shenzi spit out a few little feathers from her mouth and hiss in the pain from her wounds. Blood was still running down her body as she continues to pick off every feather from her body. Even in her bad condition she managed to smile when she stared at the pit of the fruit knowing they actually had a meal from this entire week . . .


	15. Banzai's Past

**Chapter Fifteen: Banzai's Past**

Day Eleven:

Banzai woke up after his nap and noticed it was already night fall. After spending a day in the thick jungle the pups found themselves traveling through miles and miles of grassland. The night was cold and the sky was full of stars. He looked around to see both Shenzi and Ed gone.

"Shenzi?" Banzai called as he stood up "Ed?"

But there was no answer and Banzai got the feeling they abandoned him. He started walking through the grassy field and begin to hear the sounds of a high pitch laugher. That moment he realizes it was Ed and no doubt Shenzi was with him.

"Wow" Ed said "what are those thing in the sky"

"What things" Shenzi asked who was lying down staring at the sky.

"Those white dots that are twinkling" he asked pointing up at the sky

"Damn Ed, you really were raise by human if you don't know what stars are" she said

"Stars, is that what they are" Ed said

"Yeah, they come out ever night, I'm surprise you haven't noticed them when we were in the desert"

"I was too busy singing and annoying the crap out of Banzai" he laughed

Shenzi smiled and continue looking up at the sky, she loved just to stare out at the stars, it was the only way for her to think. She took a deep breath to relax when her view at the stars was blocked by Banzai when he was looking down at her.

"Hi Banzai, had a nice nap" She smiled

"Why didn't you wake me up if you guys were going to leave" he asked

"We weren't leaving, we just walked up this small hill to see the stars better and you looked too tire to be waken up" Shenzi explained

"Oh" Banzai said making an embarrassing face expression

"Don't get all depressed on me Banzai, just lie down and look at the stars with me" she said

Banzai smiled lied down next to her and looked up at the stars as well. Ed joined them by lying down on Shenzi other side. They all took a another deep breath and sigh.

"This is very peaceful" Banzai had to say

"Yeah, it remind me what my mom told me about the stars" Shenzi said

"What was that" Ed asked

"She told when I was very young that each star represents every hyena that past away"

"Really that hard to believe" Banzai said

"But its true, see that star, the brightest one that closest to the moon"

"Yeah, what about it"

"That my daddy's star and he always watching over me" Shenzi said "even through I never knew him I still feel his spirit inside me making me feel like I can do anything. You guys thing I'm crazy right?"

"No, not at all" Banzai said

"I think so but that's when your angry" Ed said till Shenzi kicked him to shut up.

"Your not crazy Shenzi you just miss him" Banzai said

"Your right, I think I just miss my whole family, my mom, my brother and their friends" Shenzi said

"My momma, when she went away" Ed said

"I'm sure she in a better place" Shenzi lied "And I'm sure she thinking about you everyday"

As Banzai listen to their conversation about their family he felt like he needed to leave before something he'll regret later will happen. Shenzi noticed Banzai started to get nervous and begin to shake a bit.

"You ok Banzai, you look pale" Shenzi said

"I'm fine, I just miss my family too" Banzai said

Shenzi sat up and looked at him "Odd, hyenas who runaway normally don't miss their family"

"I didn't say I ran away, I got lost and couldn't fine my way back and that's how I met you"

"Why are lying to me Banzai" Shenzi said

"I'm not lying to you" he said sitting up as well

"Yes you are, first you told me that you that you were taking a walk away from your clan when we first met"

"Then you said that you ran away in the desert" Ed said

"And now you telling us that you got lost, what's with all the secrecy" Shenzi asked

"Nothing, it's none of your business so just dropped it" Banzai said and begin to walk away

"Why are you walking away from me, why won't tell us about your clan, your family Banzai, why do you keep telling us lies" Shenzi asked getting Banzai more annoyed, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Banzai, answer me" Shenzi demanded

"I WAS BANNED" he shouted at Shenzi and Ed. There was a silence between the three as Banzai's voice echo throughout the grassland.

"THERE I SAID IT ARE YOU HAPPY NOW" He holler causing more echos to filled the land.

When in echo faded away Shenzi finally spoken up "Banzai, what really happen at your clan." she asked calmly

Banzai took a deep breath and sigh "there was accident, it started just out another normal day"

* * *

Flashback: Banzai's POV

I was only eight weeks old and I came from a large clan with very strict matriarch. The day was warm and windy and I was watching the teens pups beating the crap out of each other in front of the females, I found it very enjoyable to watch. Anyway I was sitting there on a large rock when my mom showed up to see what I was doing.

"Banzi, what are way out here, you were supposed to stay with you sistesr" She asked

My mom was a very happy hyena, nothing seem to bother her and no matter how bad I got she never gets angry at me. I figure since I was the youngest and only son of the family I got treatment.

"I just watching the teens beat the crap out of each other" I said "care to watch with me"

"No, I came here to take you back to our cave, your father and I are going hunting soon and we need you to stay with your sisters"

"Can I stay just a little longer, I'll be there in ten minutes"

She sigh "all right, just be back before the sun goes down" she said leaving

"I will mom" I said and continue to watch.

I never knew how teen pups would stoop this low to impress the females. I was still confuse about that conversation me and my dad had a week age about that. He would had continue with the topic about the birds and the bees but my mom said I was still too young about that "talk" she said. Still confuse about what that meant I decided to dropped it, after seeing a spine bent in a weird way I decided to go back home. As I was walking home I was stopped by two teen males and I knew what was coming.

"Enjoyed the show Banzai" one of the males said who was named Rawlo, one of the top alphas in the clan. His friend was Curon also known to me as my bullies.

"Oh, hi guys, and no I wasn't watching I was just thinking and now that I'm done thinking I better go home" I said nervously. I took only a few steps when Rawlo stepped on my tail to make me stop.

"Where do you think your going, did you forget what time it was" he teased

"Go home time" I smiled nervously knowing I was wrong

"Wrong, its "beat up Banzai" time" Curon said and they begin to laugh.

"Oh come on, it only been yesterday since my last beating give me a break" I begged

"Begging, will just make it worst Banzai" Curon said

"You should be lucky though, since we're too tire from our challenges we're going easy on you" Rawlo said

I swallow a huge lump in my throat and closed my eyes and got my daily beating from them. After ten minutes I finally made it home to my cave to see my parents gone and my three sisters lying around, talking about whatever girls talk about. My oldest sister, Banya, was already a young adult hyena about a year older then me, she always watch over me and always takes my side. My other sisters were twins, Milala and Tilala or Mil and Til for short, they're mostly the ones who pick on me and always have a negative attitude.

"Hi sisters" I said with a exhausted voice

Banya looked up and gasped "what happen to you"

I guess she was talking about my bruises and the scratches on my body. "I tripped"

"More like getting in the alpha's way again" Mil said

"How many times do we have to tell you to stay away from them" Til added

"He just to thick headed to listen to us" Mil said

"I agree Mil, too thick headed"

"Hush, both of you" Banya shouted and walked over to me. She picked my up and took me over to her stop where she begin to clean me up.

"Who did this to you" she asked

"The alphas, Rawlo and Curon, I was just watching them tearing each other apart"

"Why" Banya had to asked "Is this about that talk that dad had with you about females"

"Yes, he couldn't finish though because mom told him I was too young to hear the rest of it"

My sisters sigh for some reason and Banya looked down at me.

"Banzai, you got to stop going to where the alphas are, you know how they don't like to be disturbed especially from low class hyenas like us" Banya said "who knows what will happen to you next time"

"Yes sis, I know"

"If you know why won't you listen to us" Mil asked

"Don't start Mil, he had a bad day" Banya said

"Lighten up Banya, we care about our little baby brother as much as you do" Til added

After sister cleaned me up, I sat there looking at the sky as the sun begin to set, waiting for my parents to return with food. Life as a low class hyena or what the alphas called us "lackeys" wasn't easy. When you're a lackey it means, less food, water, one of the bitter caves you had to share with other hyenas, a weaker fighter and of course less respect. There were days where we go without food but somehow my family manage to survive. It just got a little harder when I was born.

"Still in deep thought Banzai" Banya asked me

"Why did we have to be lackeys, if I was a alpha I wouldn't get beat up all time" I said rubbing my bruises, I felt them pulsing in pain.

"Well, I don't know, that how life is I guess, some are born lucky and some are not" Banya said didn't know what else to say.

"Hey, we're there nothing wrong with our status" Mil said overhearing their conversation

"And you shouldn't either, being a alpha means being cold hearted to the low ranks hyenas like us" Til said

"But we get more respect form everyone else" I said

"More like less" Mil said

"Can't you guys think of positive things for once it your life" I asked

"Well, looked at this Til, Banzai is talking back at us" Mil said

"For shame huh Mil, our own little brother talking back at us, his older and smarter sister" Til said

"All of ya'll, just shut up" Banya said "I hated when mom puts me in charge"

I chuckled a bit and continue to watch the sun set ignoring the pain of my bruises.

"Hey, little Banzai, isn't that your friend waving at you" Mil asked

I looked to my left and saw one of my friends waving at me to come over.

"Banya, can I go see what he wants" I asked

Banya nodded "just don't go off to far"

"Ok" I said and ran off to see my friend. "Hey Pikco, how was your day"

"Look at my eye, it will tell you" he said coldly

"Ouch, Rawlo and Curon got you too" I said

"Yup, and they got Mojay, he was lucky to make it out alive"

I sigh "this has to stop, I'm running out of excuses to tell my parents"

"I surprised your twin sister hasn't told them"

"I had to bribe them to stay quiet" I said

"Oh, anyway me and the others are getting tire of those two alpha beating the shit out of us aren't you"

"Of course I am, it went from once a week to nearly everyday now" I said

"Well, tomorrow we're planning on playing some tricks on them when their trying to impress the females" Pikco whispered

"What did you have in mind"

"With the dark clouds coming, it going to rain tonight, which makes it excellent for mud" he smirk

"Oh, I get it"

"So are you in"

"I'm in, when are we going to do it" I asked

"In the afternoon, just meet us on the small cliff where that huge rock is" he said

"And what happen if we get caught because you know what will happen if we do, they might kill us" I said

"Let me worry about that, just be there tomorrow"

Still unsure I nodded. We said our good-byes and I went back to my cave to go to sleep, unaware what harm would come from a simple joke...


	16. The Accident Followed By a Confession

**Chapter Sixteen: The Accident Follow By A Confession**

Banzai POV

I woke the next morning to see my mom and sisters still soundly asleep. My dad was already gone, that was normal, nearly everyday my dad wakes up very early in the morning to get the first drink at the water hole. I squirmed out of my mother's arm and quietly walked out of my cave. I took a deep breath of fresh rainfall air. Pikco was right last night it rained and it rained a lot. The land was muddy and slippery.

(_Remember to meet Pikco and the others at the cliff around noon_) my brain said

"I know, I know, now shut up" I said

I walked over to the water hole and saw my father drinking some water. I smirked and hid behind some trees. Lately my father was teaching me the pouncing lesson, and I progress was everything but good, but I kept on trying. I held my breath and got in to the pouncing position and charge towards him playfully growling. He calmly leaned to the left making me fall in to the water. He picked me up out on the water hole and sat me down next to him.

"You still need practice son" he chuckle

I sat there with a pouted face and shook my body to dry up. "Good morning to you too dad"

"Your up pretty early, why is that"

(_Because I was too excited to sleep since I was thinking about nothing but the plan that Pikco told me_) I thought "I couldn't sleep"

He nodded and continue to drink some water " so what are you going to do for today" he asked

The thing I hate about being a lackey is that never see my parents that much, low class hyenas always gets scarps of meat and with a big family like mine, my parents and even Banya are gone most of the day to find food. I was always left with Mil and Til who were still not ready to hunt yet. "I don't know, I'll probably go see what my friends are doing" I said as we walked back to the cave.

"Ok, your mother, Banya and I are going out to fine breakfast, whenever they wake up" he said

I smiled, like my mother, nothing ever bothers him. He was happy even though we live in poor conditions I call it. I think it was only me who didn't like my class rank yet I didn't like the alphas. I told this my dad a few times and he always told me that one day something will help you fine whatever your looking for in your life. Again I was confuse but just nodded.

Hours past, my parents and Banya went off with some other hyenas to fine food and I was stuck with my annoying twin sisters. I looked up at the sun it was only twenty minutes before noon and I had to get away. I looked back at my sister who were talking about something.

"Mil, Til, do you think I can go see what my friends are doing" I asked

"First of all where are you meeting them" Mil asked

"Um...just going to a certain place" I said smiling

Til sigh "Banzai, you got to make up a better excuse then that"

"Yeah, just say your going to play a prank on the alphas with your friends to get revenge on all those times they beat you to a bloody pulp" Mil said calmly

damn their good I thought "And your not going to stop me"

"No, just make sure you hit them once for us" Til said

I was shocked and I asked why. "Nobody calls us fat and gets away with it but we'll let you do the dirty work"

"Gee, thanks oh kind and lovable sisters" I said sarcastically

They gave me a cold stare and I ran off as quick as I can before they changed their minds. I raced through the large land my clan lives in, which was mudding and wet. I spotted the cliff where my friends were meeting at and slowly walked up to the top trying not to get caught by some of the alphas that were staring to show up for their daily challenges. By the time I got up the cliff Pikco and Mojay.

"Its about time you got here, where you been" Pikco said

I noticed that Picko's eye was getting a lot worst, the black and blue was showing not to mention the swelling, I didn't want to say anything since he was older then me and I didn't want to get hurt. Mojay was a lot worst, bruises, bite marks, scratches covered his entire body, his lips were swollen but he manage to smile.

"Boy, these beating are getting worst" I said

"That's why its time to take action and I learn the only thing that hurts the teen alphas more is their pride"

"I don't get it" Mojay asked

"I mean that they hate being embarrasses in front of the females" Pikco explained

"So what was the plan again" I asked

"We're going to throw mud balls at them but these mud balls are fill with any rotten, smelly disgusting thing we could fine and once Askca and Todei comes back with the ultimate mud ball we'll be set."

"Awkward plan but very cool" I said

"Good, then why don't you see if the two main bastards shown up yet." Pikco said

I rolled my eyes and climbed up the large rock that was blocking the alphas from seeing us. I lay low to the rock and saw Rawlo and Curon talking to the Matriarch's daughter Kari.

"What luck their here and talking to Kari." I said

"Awesome and here comes the other two"

I slid down the rock and saw Todei, who had a two black eyes and bruises, and his twin sister Askca coming by rolling a giant mud ball while holding their breaths

"Yuck, that thing stinks" I said

"Duh. That mud ball is fill with fish guts and parts of a rottening corpse" Pikco smirk

"Is all of them there" Askca asked "I sick an tire of them beating up my brother"

"I would rather take the punches then seeing you get hurt" Todei said

"Yeah, there all here" I said

"Cool, if we're lucky they might blame each other for the mud and next thing we know there going to be bloodshed" Mojay smirked

"Banzai, go check again are they close by the cliff" Askca asked

I climbed up the rock again and saw that Rawlo, Curon, and Kari talking just a few feet away from the cliff, others were fighting while some were resting and talking to each other. I nodded and my friends smirk.

"Heads up" I heard and the next thing I knew I saw a mud ball flying over me and falling towards Rawlo.

Rawlo was I guess flirting with Kari but the way she looked she was bored of him. Curon heard something falling and turn to see a mud ball slamming in the back of Rawlo's head. He collapsed to the floor and Kari started laughing.

"Hey, Pikco that looked like just a regular mud ball" I said

'Trust me my friend, some of that wasn't mud" he laughed

It hit me "your disgusting" I said

"Dude, you smell like shit" I heard Curon laughing while Kari and some of the others alphas laughing. The next thing I knew I was dozen of mud balls flying above me and begin hitting the alphas. They were thrown blindly at the alphas but I was shocked because they were making direct hits. Soon the Alpha begin to panicked and were confused about where the mud was coming from not to mention the horrible smell. I begin to laugh from all the commotion, alphas bumping in to each other, crashing in to things from the slippery mud. Kari manage to avoid getting hit and saw Rawlo and Curon getting ran over by the others or getting hit by mud. Some of them started to blame on each other and begin to fight.

"You guys got to see this" I shouted laughing

"Banzai get down here, we're letting you throw the Ultimate Mud Ball of Doom" Mojay said

"Don't have to be so dramatic Mojay" Todei said

I smiled and slid down again, I grabbed the mud ball and we all held our breath, the smell was so terrible.

"Hit Rawlo with this and I swear he never going to get that smell off of him for the rest of his life" Pikco said holding his nose.

"This is like the most honorable thing I ever done" I said "I also doing this for my sisters, Mil and Til"

"That's so sweet" Askca said

We continue to hear the commotion of the alphas, I took a deep breath and with a little prayer I toss the ball over me with all my might and waited , hoping it will land on Rawlo. Suddenly everything went quiet and we all became confuse.

"What happen" Mojay asked

"Go check Banzai" Todei said

I tried to climb up the rock again but the mud on my paws made it slippery. "Help me up, will you" I said

Pikco and Mojay grabbed my back legs and lifted me up over the rock, "stop" I said because I was about to fall off the cliff if they push me even further.

"Well, what happen"

My jaw dropped nearly to the floor, all the alphas stopped what they were doing to stare at Kari, who's face was covered in the mud ball that I threw. Mud and fish guts dripped to the floor and she was trembling.

"Oh my god, I hit Kari" I said

"WHAT!" my friends said letting me go. I slid down off the rock and fell to the bottom of the cliff, a painful smacking noise filled my ears and the pain went all through my body. When I got my face out on the mud, my eyes grew very wide when I realize all the alphas were staring at me and Rawlo and Curon were coming closer to me.

"Well, I think I know who started this mud thing" Rawlo said

Curon growled "and you know what happen to lackeys who plays prank on the Alphas"

I swallow a huge lump in my throat but I realize they were the least of my problems, when Kari literally shoved the males out of the way. I saw red in her eyes as she wiped the mud off her face.

"DAMN YOU BANZAI" She roared and it echo through the area.

(This is the time you should run Banzai...NOW) my mine said

"Shit" I said and ran off farther away from my cave with Kari and the others chasing after me.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PEST" I heard her shouting.

I ran as fast as I can from the top of a small hill I saw my friends following me,

"Banzai, run toward the mountain" Pikco shouted

"We're going to hide" Mojay said

Some friends they were, back-stabbers, leaving me here to die by being tear to shreds. I saw the mountain nearby, I was forbidden to go there, with the rain pouring last night, the mountain was slippery and there was a lot of lose rocks. But maybe I can find a small hole to hid in till my parents realize I been gone for awhile. I reach a dead end and looked back to see Kari approaching me with the others behind her. I looked up the mountain it was easy for me to climbed but I was sure how safe it was yet I think it was a lot safer then what was approaching me.

(_Here's goes nothing_) I thought and begin to climb up the mountain believing they wouldn't follow me.

"Oh come on Banzai, you can't escape from me that easily" Kari said.

I looked down and saw Kari jumping toward the nearest rock, this female was insane, I panicked and begin to climbed further up the mountain.

"Wait here, we'll bring that little sucker down" I heard Rawlo saying to the others. I looked down again to see Rawlo and Curon climbing up as well with the other cheering them on to get me.

Kari was getting closer and I was getting tire. I felt my paws slipping form the mud so I grabbed hold of a small rock sticking out. My back paws were dangling in the air and then that's when I felt someone grabbing them.

"Got you, you little pest" Kari growled. I had to hold my breath from the awful smell that was soaking in to her fur.

"Look, I'm sorry, just don't hurt me" I said

Kari pulled on to my legs and I gripped tighter on the rock yet I felt it becoming lose.

"Get him Kari, at this height he'll die from falling" Rawlo said standing on one of the rocks while Curon saw still climbing for a better view.

"Shut up, what do you think I'm trying to do" Kari shouted.

She yanked on my legs again ready to send me to my death of eight weeks old. All I remember was the rock I was holding on to was pulled out, then seeing others rocks tumbling towards me and the others. I heard the sounds of screaming and "oh my god" before I felt my self falling. I closed my eyes and felt something hitting on my head then I past out.

* * *

"Then what happen" Shenzi asked

Banzai sigh "I woke up badly injured in my mother arms. I looked around and saw piles of rocks everywhere then I saw some of the clan surrounding the Matriarch as she tried to revive her daughter. It seems that when I pulled that rock out, that little rock was supporting the other rocks. I cause a rock slide and I killed Kari and Curon, Rawlo survive but he was badly injured as well. Everybody pointed the finger at me, the Matriarch was furious and wanted me dead. M mother and whole family begged her not to do it. Yet I knew if I wasn't killed my whole family had to take the punishment. So I struggle out of my mother's arm and ran off in to the jungle with the Matriarch following. I remember tumbling down a hill and falling in to a river. She thought I was dead so she never went after me again."

Ed jaw was dropped and his eyes were wide (insane) he thought

Shenzi just stood there not knowing what to say or do. She saw Banzai was hurting inside "Banzai?" she tried to say something

"Excuse me" he said and walked off.

Shenzi knew he wanted to be alone, it took a lot of guts for him to tell his story.

An hour past and Shenzi managed to get Ed to fall asleep in the tall grass.

"Night Shenzi"Ed smiled and curled up in a little ball

"Good night Ed" shenzi said then went off to search for Banzai.

It didn't take her that long to find him near a small twiggy tree staring at the stars. Banzai was in deep thought as he remember that day, he denied that fact that it was a accident but it was his fault those two hyenas were dead.

"Hey?" Shenzi said in a soft voice

Banzai turned his had and tried to smile "hey" he said in a soft voice a well. He waited till she sat down next to him and then there was a long pause.

"That story was true, your not making this up" Shenzi asked in a whisper tone

"I'm not lying, I'm a murderer"

"No your not, it was an accident, you didn't to kill the matriarch"

Banzai sigh "but I felt guilty, this is going to hunt me for the rest of my life and I didn't even had chance to say goodbye to my family."

"Do you really hate the alphas and the matriarch because not all of them are the same in every clan"

"Yes they are, that's why I'm glad you're a lackey as well"

Shenzi tried to smile but she couldn't instead she had to know about something "Banzai, I know you told your story and all but is there something else bothering you"

"No, what's gives you that idea" he said raising his voice a little bit

"I'm not stupid Banzai, I been around a lot of males in my life mostly my brother and his friends and I can always tell what bothering them"

"Again nothing is bothering me" he said

"And you being jealous of Ed for some reason isn't bothering you" Shenzi said calmly

"What ever gave you that stupid idea that I was jealous of Ed" he shouted in her face but she still remain calmed, Shenzi was never those types that loses her composer.

"Banzai" Shenzi said crossing her arms giving him a icy glared.

"Why would I be jealous of him, I mean_ he_ keeps hogging all of your attention, being clumsy around you, crying like a baby so you could hold _him _saying everything will be all right, taking _his_ side of our arguments, giving _him _all the smiles, laugher, joy and attention while leaving me out in the cold like I was nothing but a waste of space! IT DROVE ME NUTS!" Banzai holler and he calm down a bit waiting for Shenzi response. Banzai's eyes grew wide when he heard her laughing literally falling to the floor holding her stomach form the pain of laugher.

"What the hell is so funny Shenzi, I'm here pouring out my misery and your laughing"

Shenzi stood up "I'm sorry Banzai, but I can't believe your jealous of Ed" she said "and I guess your right, maybe I had been giving him too much attention but if you were in his paws, how would you react of you were taken out of the human world, where you were raise you whole life, and trying to survive the wild" Shenzi said "I'm just trying to comfort him till he can get use to his new life style"

(_She had a point_) Banzai thought "Its just that I lost my family and I was so alone then when you arrived in to my life, I didn't want to lose you or shared"

Banzai begin to blush when Shenzi leaned over an hugged him. "Your not going to lose me" she said making him smiled

"Be nice to Ed and I'll make sure I give you and Ed equal attention." Shenzi said

"Ok" Banzai said then he wonder "did you kiss him like you did to me"

Shenzi pushed him to the floor and sigh angrily "you had to ruin this friendship moment"...


	17. Waterfall

**Chapter Seventeen: Waterfall**

Day Fourteen:

"Are you sure those berries aren't poisonous " Banzai asked Shenzi

"Well, Ed still alive" Shenzi said kinda giggling from what they are seeing.

They gone another three days without food and Ed spotted a bush full of purple berries without thinking he rushed over there and shoved them in to his mouth. Shenzi was shocked when Ed was also eating up the leaves.

"Ed, how do they taste" Shenzi asked

Ed turned his head showing his mouth and neck stained in purple juice. "Sweet" he said with a grin, purple color drool dripped from his mouth then he continue eating.

"Lets go and get as far as we can before sunset"

"I lost my appetite anyway" Banzai said

As they were leaving Ed was still eating every single berry off the bushes "Ed hurry up" he heard Shenzi shouting and from what he learn for the past two week is to never upset her.

* * *

Hours past and Banzai paws begin to hurt badly, he tried not to lose his temper from Ed who was making loud licking noises as he was cleaning off the berry juice. Banzai just bit his lip hard and tired to ignore it. He looked in front of him and saw that Shenzi still had that determination in her eyes to find this rock she been talking about.

"Shenzi, I'm tire of walking" Ed whined

"Sorry Ed, but it not like we have other transportation" Banzai said

"Actually I think we do" Shenzi smiled

The boys looked at her as she pointed to a river that was flowing to the north.

"This river is going north, if we build a small raft we can go sailing for a bit" she said

"That sounds a lot better then walking but where are we going to find things to make a raft" Banzai asked

"Well, I saw it on a that small box called a T.V. that girl Molly made us watch and how in the T.V. they use tree logs and vines to make one" she said

"That's not a bad idea" Banzai said

It took awhile but the pups manage to find all the supplies to make up the raft. They took three small thick logs they found around the place and tied it up with some vines Ed found. Shenzi jump on to it "push me out to see if it floats"

"Are you sure" Banzai asked

"Why not, if its sink I'll just swim back" she said

"Alright" Banzai said and him and Ed pushed the raft out in to the water.

Shenzi concentrate to keep for balance and already the slow current begin to move it through the river. "It floats" she shouted as she drifted farther away.

"You guys need to swim over to it" she said

Banzai didn't care, swimming would cool him off after a day of walking. He jumped in to the water and was about to swim when he heard Ed whining again.

"Shenzi, I can't swim" Ed cried

"Banzai, I think you need to carrying him." Shenzi said

Banzai growl to himself "can't you do it"

"I would but Ed bigger then me I would sink,"

Again Shenzi had a point, she was the youngest and the smallest of the group. The next thing Banzai knew Ed wrapped his arms around his neck and Banzai swim to the raft with Ed hanging on to his back. Banzai had to use all his stretch to keep himself from above water , he could hardly breath when Ed got so scared of the water he was wrapping his arms Banzai's neck even tighter. Banzai finally made it to the raft and Shenzi helped Ed on to the raft then Banzai.

"Ed, your heavy" Banzai said lying there to catch his breath.

"Cool, we're sailing" Ed said looking down at the water watching his reflection. Shenzi walked over to the front and looked out and smiled "this river is going to go on for miles"

"Good, my paws are killing me" Banzai said rolling on to his back and looking up at the clear blue sky.

The wind blew through Shenzi's hair as she sat there thinking about her family and how surprised they'll be when she returns. The current was calm and slow and she watch the land on each side passing by. She laid down near the edge of the raft and listen to the water flowing around them it was so relaxing that she dozed off for a bit.

Banzai noticed that Shenzi was sleeping now he was sort a alone with Ed who was still looking at his reflection in the moving water. He wonder if Shenzi told Ed about him confessing his envy towards the thick head pup (_She wouldn't_) he thought (_yet, she might since you did ruin that friendship moment_)

"Banzai" Ed called him

"What" Banzai asked looking at him with a grumpy face

"What's a murderer"

Banzai's eyes widen "it when someone kills another person"

"Oh, is that what you are" Ed asked with worried eyes

He was about to say yes but he remember what Shenzi told me about it being a accident so he shook his head."No Ed, your only a murderer if you meant to kill that person because you hated him or her"

"Are you going to kill me" He asked

"What ever gave you that idea" Banzai trying to stay calm so he wouldn't wake up Shenzi

"Cause you hate me" he said

Banzai growled, this pup was unbelievably stupid "look I don't hate you ok"

"You don't even after all we been through"

"No, I just been under a lot of stress and your annoyance wasn't helping" Banzai lied not admitting the real truth about his jealously over him getting Shenzi's attention "your not that bad of a friend"

Ed smiled then laid down for a nap. Banzai couldn't help but smiled back at the dummy, that little grudge he had on Ed finally faded away. Banzai yawned and fell asleep as well.

* * *

Day Fifteen: Still Sailing

Shenzi woke up the next morning, she was surprised to see that the raft haven't crash in to anything, it was floating as calm as ever. She turn her head to see the boys still sleeping.

"Another day of my crazy young life" Shenzi said to herself as she stood up and stretch out a bit. She bent over to get a drink of water from the water. Her stomach begin to growl and it hurt.

Hours past and the pups were bored and hungry. Through out the quiet river they only heard their stomachs growling. Shenzi sigh, even that formula chalky milk stuff the humans fed her sounded so delicious right now. More growling noises fulled the air and she sign again. Ed beginning to feel sick from sailing a lot "guys I don't feel so good" he said

"It must've ben from all those berries you ate" Shenzi said

"I really don't feel-" Ed quickly covered his mouth when he felt his vomit coming up

"For god sake Ed, rush to the edge of the raft" Shenzi shouted

Ed crawled to the edge and then next thing they heard was him throwing up. Ed looked up and watch the purple color vomit floating in to the river. He sat up and just smiled "that was close one"

"More like gross one, you shouldn't have ate that many berries" Shenzi said before she heard Ed's tummy growling now "I'm hungry" he said

An hour have past and the hunger pains grew worse. Shenzi closed her eyes and try to think of something else beside her stomach.

"Dammit, can somebody think of a topic we can discuss before I lose my mine" Banzai shouted all of a sudden, he couldn't stand the hunger.

"I don't know Banzai, sing a song or something" Shenzi said

"Sing a song" he question

'Yeah, you know like all those crappy Disney's movies that girl molly always makes us watch" she said

"I love those movies" Ed said

"I don't' get it" he said

"Well, unlike you who always tried to take a nap to escape the torture while we watch them, in the movies they always sing a song to make them feel better, of course I could never figure out where they came up with the words and the music so fast"

"I can sing, I love singing" Ed said

"Your feeling better I see" Banzai said as Ed cleared his throat

"Ten million cups of-" Ed begin to sing

"NO! NOT THAT ONE" Banzai and Shenzi shouted

"Ed, if you sing that song again I'm going to push you of this raft" Shenzi said

"Ok, I'll save it for later, I could sing song that I heard off of Shelly's radio"

"That thing we smash" Banzai asked but Ed ignored him and started humming to a beat

Banzai rolled his eyes and walked over to Shenzi who was staring out in the front as Ed begin to sing "life style for the rich and the famous".

"All they is piss and moan inside the rolling stone, talking about how life can be.." Ed sang

"Great idea, Shenzi, now he'll never stop talking"

"Quiet, I like this song" Shenzi said then staring humming to the lyrics.

"Shenzi, you didn't tell Ed about that other night when I told you guys about my past"

Shenzi smiled "No, that's just between you and me"

"Oh, I was just wondering because he asked me what a murderer is"

"Funny asked me too a few days ago, I just told him it was nothing for him to worry about" She said

"Good, I don't want to be call that"

"But your not so don't worry" she said

Banzai smiled, he needed to forget the past, his future was to stick by Shenzi no matter what. Ed stop singing and they turn to face him.

"Any request" Ed laughed

"Actually I got a song to sing, my stomach it so empty I'll do anything to ignore it" Banzai said

"But you voice is so low and raspy" Ed said

"A least I don't sound like one of those Backsteet Boys people" Banzai said since Ed voice was very high even higher then Shenzi's

"That hurt" Ed said

"No argument please, just sing the damn song" Shenzi said

"Ok, I heard this one many times on that radio that we smashed" Banzai said clearing his throat. "I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind, I left my body laying somewhere in the sands of time, I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon, I feel there is nothing I can do" Banzai sing

"Oh I love this song" Ed said rocking his head to the rhythm unknowing to them that eh current was going a little faster then normal.

"I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon, after all I knew it had to be something to do with you, I really don't mind what happen now and then, as long as you'll be my friend at the end" Banzai said

"If I goes crazy then will you still call my superman, if I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand , I'll keep by my side with my superhuman night Kryptonite" Ed sang the chorus line

"Hey I was singing get your own song" Banzai shouted till Shenzi interrupted him.

"My turn, my turn" Shenzi said "you called my strong, you called me weak, but your secrets I will keep, you took granted all the times I never let you down. You stumbled in and bumped your head, if not for me then you would be dead. I picked you up and put you back on solid ground"

"That's for sure" Banzai said laughing as all three of them begin to sing the chorus

"If I goes crazy then will you still call my superman, if I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand , I'll keep by my side with my superhuman night Kryptonite" They sand and started to laugh.

First time since they all met, they were having a fun time without any argument, fights or envy. Their laugher ended when the hand made raft slammed against a large rock causing the pups to collapse to the ground.

"What the hell" Shenzi said and looked at the river, the current was now strong and there was rocks sticking out then she knew where they were heading. "Guys, we need to stay calm"

"Why" Ed asked

"We are heading towards a waterfall" Shenzi said calmly

"WATERFALL!" Banzai shouted

"That doesn't sound good" Ed said

"Idiot, we're all going to die"Banzai shouted.

"I said not to panic!" Shenzi shouted till they slammed in to another rock, the raft split in half and the hyenas fell in to the water. Shenzi open her eyes to see her under the water, she tried to swim to the top but the current was to strong. She was losing her air supply and slammed against a rock. She pulled herself out of the water and grasp for air. Holding on to the rock she looked around.

"Banzai, Ed, can you hear me" she shouted.

"I'm over here" she heard Ed shouting.

Ed manage to reach the edge of the river and begin to crawled out. "Ed have you seen Banzai" She shouted but Ed shook his head

Shenzi was her grip on the rock as more water waves crashed in to her, the pain was terrible for her back.

"Wait I see him" Ed said pointing out in to the river. Shenzi looked around and spotted Banzai barely hanging on to another rock.

"Dammit" Shenzi said.

Unsure what she was doing, she let go of the rock and swam with the current to get to Banzai. The current swung her in to other rocks and she felt a few twigs cutting her in the water, she ignored the pain and continue to swim towards Banzai. Banzai had his eyes shut as he tried to hang on to the rock, he slipped and felt someone grabbing his paw. He open his eyes to see Shenzi trying to pull him back to the rock.

"Hold on Banzai, we'll make it out of here" she said

"Shenzi watch out" Banzai shouted

Shenzi turned her head to see a huge log racing towards them "Duck" Shenzi shouted and pushed Banzai under the water, before she could dive in the log hit her in the back of her head and she past out. Banzai grabbed hold of Shenzi before the current could take her away and tried to swim to the top. The current was too strong so it kept pushing him down. It was a lot harder then he thought to swim and hold on to shenzi at the same time. He looked around and spotted Ed's paw under water and he struggled to reach it.

"Shenzi! Banzai, where are you" Ed shouted to the river. He search around in the water hoping to find them then suddenly something grabbed hold of his paw and yanked him towards the river. He used his other paw to grabbed hold of some thick grass on the edge of the river. Ed pulled his paw out of the water to review Banzai, grasping for air holding on to the unconscious Shenzi.

"Shenzi can you hear me" Banzai shouted shaking her with his arm to wake her up. Shenzi made a small little moan but didn't open her eyes. "Ed pull us out"

"I'm trying, I'm not actually strong you know" Ed said as he begin to pull his friends out of the water. Ed kept on slipping when the current kept pulling Banzai back in to the river.

"Hurry Ed, Shenzi slipping" Banzai shouted

"If I move I might slip" Ed said

"Wake up Shenzi, for the love of God wake up" Banzai said if she was awake it will be a lot easy to get out of this river. A huge wave crash against Banzai causing him to pull Ed in to the river and losing his grip on Shenzi. Ed screamed as he fell under the water. Ed tried to swim but he was to scare to do anything. He felt someone grabbing him by the back of his neck and pulled him to the surface. Ed begin to cough as he started to float down the river. He saw Banzai still hanging on to Shenzi and he noticed that she was beginning to wake up.

"What happen" Shenzi moan from her now painful headache.

"We'll still in the river" Banzai panicked

"I can't swim" Ed said trying to keep his head above the water. Shenzi reached out and pulled Ed close to her and Banzai and kept his head above water. "Hang on, we don't want to be split apart" Shenzi tried to say, spitting out water at the same time. More waves crashed against them and they slammed in to a few rocks. Shenzi eyes grew wide when she saw the waterfall up ahead.

"Swim to the edge, I'm am not going to die like this." She shouted

Holding on to each other paws, Shenzi lead them as quick as she can to the edge, but another wave pushed her away and the fall was getting closer. She tried again and again but there was no luck. Shenzi grew very tried as they were close to the edge. Banzai grabbed hold of the nearest rock he could find and pulled his friends to it. The three hold on to the rock with a tight grip just six feet away from the fall.

"This is it guys" Shenzi said as she begin to slip "I never thought it going to end like this"

"Don't say that, we'll get out of here just like you said" Banzai said

Ed cling on to the rock and shivered in fear but he too was slipping.

"Lets just get it over with" Shenzi said slipping even further "before we go, I just want to say you two are the greatest friends I ever had" she said as she grabbed hold of Ed when he slipped.

"Same here" Banzai said

"Ditto" Ed said

Another huge wave crashed in to them and Shenzi closed her eyes as she felt herself falling over the edge, the wind blowing on her face before slamming hard against the water then all went black...

* * *

Another Chapter down, I know it a long story, I'm almost finish with it so stay with me. Also I can accept anonymous review so please review. Thank you 


	18. The Lost of Voice and The Meerkat Colony

**Chapter Eighteen: The Lost of Voice and The Meerkat Colony **

(_Can't breathe_)

(_I can't breathe_)

(_I must swim to the top because I can't breathe_)

Shenzi open her eyes and found herself under the water. Her whole body was in terrible pain when she hit the bottom of the waterfall. She looked around and noticed the water was calm and cool.

(_I must swim to the top or else I'll drown_) Shenzi thought

With the last bit of strength she had in her little body she begin to puddle to the top and pulled her head out of the water, sucking in all the air she could get in to her tiny lungs. She pulled her arms up when she realizes she was holding on to Ed. Ed begin to cough and just stayed quiet with a sad face. Shenzi begin to sink again from the weight of her friend. She looked around hoping to find Banzai till she heard his voice from behind.

"Shenzi, over here" Banzai said in a very weak voice.

Banzai manage to crawled on to a broken log and paddled towards Shenzi. She place Ed on to the log then held on to it as Banzai paddle to the edge of the river. He was so exhausted that he was only a foot away from the land before he fell in to the water along with Ed. Luckily, the water was shallow and Shenzi had to use all her strength to pull them out of the water and on to the land. She too then collapse to the floor from exhaustion as well.

There was silence for a minute as she pulled herself up "is everyone alright" she said weakly

"I'm in so much pain but I'm ok" Banzai said before coughing up some more water. '

"Ed, what about you" Shenzi said

Ed just laid there nearly in a curl up ball, shaking in fear.

"Ed, are you alright" Shenzi said reaching over and pulling him up.

He was very pale, he wouldn't stop shaking and tears were pouring down his eyes.

"What's wrong with you man, say something" Banzai asked surprised that Ed was crying without making a high pitch sound that would have busted his eardrum like the last time.

"Hush Banzai, give him a minute he just a bit shaken" Shenzi said

Shenzi had to hold Ed by his shoulder to get him to stop shaking "its ok Ed, it over, we're not in the water anymore. He kept on shaking as more tears poured down his eyes.

"Dammit Ed, stop shaking and say something your freaking me out" Banzai shouted.

Ed just stood their, he open his mouth to say something but no words came out. His eyes grew wide as he tried again to speak but nothing.

"Well!" Banzai shouted again believing that the dummy was playing a joke on them.

Ed covered his mouth with his hand and shook his head. Shenzi seems to get what he was trying to say, she sigh and walked off a bit. Banzai was still confuse about why Ed wasn't saying anything.

"Let me guess your not talking because I'm yelling at you right, fine I won't yell anymore, now say something" Banzai was growing very inpatient with the pup. Something he remembered his sister doing to him when they get mad at him something they call the silent treatment.

"Banzai, Ed lost his voice" Shenzi said calmly yet very sad

"No way, how could he lose his voice" he asked

"Sometimes when animals get so scare it cause them tho lose their voice...permanently"

Banzai looked at Ed who started to cry again, he hold back his snicker when Ed looked so funny trying to scream his sorrow out but it was nothing but air.

"Calm down Ed, it going to be alright" Banzai said, he wasn't good at comforting hyenas but Ed wouldn't stop crying. "Shenzi can you calm him down he always listen to you" he asked but got no response.

Banzai turned around to see Shenzi staring out at the river and the waterfall with her head hanging low. "Shenzi?" He called out but with Ed still crying and trying to hug Banzai for comfort was making it hard to see what was wrong with Shenzi. Banzai pushed Ed to the floor "Ed, Shut up, stop crying" He shouted at him. Ed closed his mouth and just stared at Banzai with red puffy eyes. "Sit there while I go see what's bothering Shenzi" Ed nodded.

(_Damn, it about time_) Banzai thought as he walked over to Shenzi "Shenzi are you ok" he was stunned, for the first time ever he saw tears running down her eyes.

"No" Shenzi said holding back the rest of her tears "I give up"

"What are you talking about" he asked

"You know what I'm talking about Banzai, I give up" Shenzi shouted

"Shenzi, you had a nasty fall maybe you should rest then we'll continue on trying to find Pride Rock"

"What's the point Banzai, we been traveling for weeks, I'm tire, hungry, thirsty, my body is completely sore, and I'm stress out!" She shouted "we're just going to be traveling in circles until we die from hunger or some awful event. I gave up when I realize I was with humans, I got attack by birds, I had to eat odd food, I spent a week in the desert, I fell OFF a fifty foot waterfall, you almost drown and Ed lost his voice, it too much for me, and I'm never going to find to goddamn rock!" more tears fell down her eyes "I might as well say good bye to my family, good bye mom, good bye my moron brother and good bye clan, Oh my god, I actually miss my good for nothing brother." Shenzi said stunned.

Banzai just stood there as Shenzi fell against a rock, covered her face with her arms and begin to cry big time. "Shenzi, cheer up, I lost my family and look how I turned out"

Shenzi slowly turned her head to see Banzai with a uneasy smile, so pitiful he was, Shenzi started to cry again and bury her face in her arms again. Banzai sigh and went to see if Ed was still ok. (_I guess the stress finally got to her_) he thought

He noticed Ed was staring out at something as well, "she really lost it this time Ed" Banzai said but Ed of course said nothing. He was still staring at something "Ed what the hell are you staring at" Banzai shouted.

Ed placed his paw on Banzai's cheek and moved his head to see what he spotted. Banzai's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. He smiled in joy and ran back to Shenzi "Shenzi, Shenzi come quick"

"Leave me alone Banzai, I'm not in the mood" She cried

"But Shenzi, you got to look at this" Banzai said but Shenzi just ignored him

"My life is never easy, never, I'll never see my mom again- she cried

"Shenzi" Banzai called her again, tapping her on the shoulder

"I'll never play evil tricks on my brother again-

"Shenzi" Banzai said getting a little inpatient

"I'll will never be there when I'm grow up to talk back at my mom" Shenzi shouted

"SHENZI!" Banzai slapped her across the face and she stopped crying.

Shenzi looked at him, rubbing her red cheek, a little shock that Banzai actually slapped her.

"Sorry, but you were going crazy big time" Banzai said calmly

"Thanks, I needed that" she said smiling a bit as she stood up

"Look" Banzai pointed north

Shenzi turned her head and her jaw dropped. She took a few steps closer to and sat next to Ed who had his jaw dropped as well.

"It beautiful" She said

The three pups sat there as they stared at a strange rock miles away. The land around it was green, with a few trees and rivers and animals, lots of animals.

"It...its really is..Pride Rock" Shenzi said

"Wow, it so big" Banzai said

Ed just smiled and rolled his tongue out.

The pups started to laughing for a couple of minutes then the laugher turn in to tears of happiness. They took a deep breath and fainted from disbelief that they actually found the stupid rock.

* * *

The pups went as far as they can and settle down to rest for the night. They found a large bush to hide under for the night. Outside they heard the sounds of large animals and the violent wind.

"At this rate we'll be there tomorrow evening if we are lucky enough not to get distraction again" Shenzi said

"You call falling off a waterfall a distraction" Banzai smirked

"Well, yeah I guess you could" she said

Banzai shivered from the coldness, his fur was still wet from the water and the wind wasn't helping him to keep warm. Ed laid down and led out a loud sigh knowing he couldn't talk anymore it was had to get in to his friends conversations.

"Cheer up Ed, I'm sure you'll get your voice back" Shenzi said "Right Banzai"

Banzai felt a little guilty on how everyday when they were in the desert and Ed was singing that ridicules song he would pray hoping that one day he would shut up for good "yeah Ed, who know we might find a way for you to communicate with us in time"

Ed smiled and rolled on to his back and closed his eyes "Ed has a point, we should get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow" Shenzi said curling up in to a little ball"

Banzai yawned "good night Shenzi"

"Good night boys" she said

* * *

Day Sixteen:

It was the late morning when the pups finally woke up, they guess falling off a waterfall take a lot out of you. Shenzi sigh, it was another warm day and she was starving. She has gone almost four days without food and little water. The thing that kept her going was the rock that was coming closer and closer as the day goes by. She made a weak smile in a few hours she will be home.

She heard Ed making a effort to whin but all she heard was him gasping for air.

"Hungry Ed" she asked and Ed nodded, dammit he hate the fact he lost his voice.

Banzai snicker "I find this a tearful joy about Ed losing his voice" he whisper in to Shenzi's ear

Shenzi was about to yell at him and slap him till she heard animals singing. "Guys do you hear that"

The boys listen, they did hear singing. "Who would spent a day singing about digging." Banzai asked "lets go check it out"

"No, I came to far to stop and check whatever we hear or see, I don't want another terrible event happening to me again"

"It too late Ed already gone to check it out" Banzai said calmly holding back his laugher

"dammit to hell" Shenzi said then ran after Ed who was going towards the singing "Ed get back here"

Banzai followed them and saw them running behind a small rock "hey guys, why did you stop"

"Hush, and look what Ed spotted" Shenzi said

Banzai peaked around the rock and spotted four little meerkats walking around looking for something.

"I can't believe you taught us in to coming out here with you, Timon" one of the meerkats said

"Stop worrying, I told you this is were all the juicy bugs are" the young teen meerkat Timon said

"But you heard your mother ever since that new hyena clan dropped by we get to stay close to the clan. We're easy prey" the youngest meerkat said shivering in fear

"Please no stupid, ugly hyena would walk all day long to eat us" Timon said

"Stupid ugly, he said, I'll show him" Banzai growled

"Calm down Banzai, don't waste y our energy on these skin and bones" Shenzi said

Ed stomach growl and gave his friends a frown "well Ed hungry and I know you are, lets just eat them"

Shenzi looked at the rock, they were so close but her stomach over power her "fine, just leave the one call Timon to me and you guys can have the rest. Think of this as our first hunting lesson"

"You have your first hunting lesson" Banzai asked

"Yeah, after I master the pouncing lesson"

"Oh" Banzai said since he hasn't master the pouncing lesson yet. Ed look down right confuse about hunting and the lesson. Shenzi saw the confusion in his eyes "Don't' worry Ed, it not that hard, you just sneak up to your prey very quietly and tackle him to the ground, if by any chance bite him on the neck"

Ed gave her that "why" face expression "it the only way to kill them"

He went pale, Ed never killed anyone before and for some reason he wish he was back at the humans sneaking to the kitchen for his coffee. "Hey their coming closer" Banzai said

"Stand aside my morons, and watch me tackle down the insulting meerkat" Shenzi bragged

"Yes, almighty Shenzi" Banzai said sarcastically

Shenzi saw the meerkat Timon still arguing with his fellows meerkats, she quickly sneak over to some tall grass unnoticed. Shenzi licked her lips and quietly sneaked over to the meerkats.

"Timon, we don't care about the bugs, lets get out of here before anyone could see us" his friend said

"For the last time guys, no stupid hyenas would travel all the way here to eat us" Timon said but his friends didn't response. "Guys?" his friends grew very pale and begin to shake "guys, what's wrong with you, it look like you seen a ghost" Timon laughed

One of the meerkats lifted his shaking arm and pointed at something behind him. Timon suddenly felt a warm breeze blowing at the back of his neck. He swallow hard and slowly turned around to see a messy little female hyena pup staring down at him. "No one calls me stupid and ugly" Shenzi said beginning to growl at him. Timon saw his reflection in the pup's teeth as he took a step back.

"Every meerkat to himself" one of Timon's friends shouted as they ran off to the colony.

"Guys, don't leave me" Timon said as he begin to sweat.

Timon kept looking at Shenzi "can I have a head start" he asked

"Five...four...three..." Shenzi begin to count

Timon screamed and ran away as quick as he can. "Two...ONE" Shenzi laughed and ran after the small little meerkat. Banzai and Ed walked around the rock and watch Shenzi chasing after the meerkat. Ed looked at Banzai giving him a "what should we do" face expression.

"Come on Ed, we can't let Shenzi have all the fun" he said and ran after his friend with Ed following him.

Back at the meerkat colony the meerkats stopped when they heard someone screaming at the top of it lungs. They stared as the three little meerkats ran past them "it's Timon' fault" they shouted and jumped in to the nearest hole in the ground. The meerkats stared at Timon's mom and she gave them a weak smiled. The next thing she heard was her son screaming "mommy" and running in to her arms.

"Timon, Timon clam down, what's wrong" his mom said trying to stop him from running.

"SHE GONNA EAT ME!" Timon shouted right in to her face.

Timon's mom looked up to see Shenzi running towards them, with drooling and the crazy look in her eyes, Timon's mom knew that pup was hungry, very hungry.

"HYENAS" one meerkat shouted and all of them begin to run towards the nearest tunnel.

Shenzi stopped and watch all the meerkats running in to the tunnels, she scanned around and spotted the one call Timon. "Shenzi wait up" she heard Banzai shouting.

"You guys are slow" shenzi said as she spotted Timon and his mom running towards a tunnel. "He mine" she shouted and leaped over to the frightening meerkats. When she landed on the grow she found herself falling deeper then the day went dark. Banzai jaw dropped, shenzi just disappeared...under ground. Next thing the boys heard was more meerkats screaming and shenzi coughing from all the dust. Ed walked over to the big hole the Shenzi fell in to and saw her covered in dust.

"Shenzi are you alright" Banzai asked as he peeked in to the hole, most on the meerkats had disappeared while other stood there in deep shocked. Shenzi looked up and stared at her friends withy dry eyes. "Guys, with you two standing there, the weight might cause-'

Before she could fished the thin crust of ground collapse causing the Banzai and Ed to fall in to the tunnel and landing on top of shenzi, crushing her little body. More dust gather around them causing them to sneeze and cough.

" a cave in" Shenzi moan, she felt like someone had punch all the air out of her. "Get off of me"

Banzai pushed Ed off of him so he can stand up. Shenzi struggle to get up, she felt all her bones cracking. "I don't think we can get out of here" Banzai said looking up at the hole the was three times higher for him to reach.

"If we did, the ground is too thin to walk on" Shenzi said "lets just find another way out of here"

"How" Banzai asked

"We'll just follow a tunnel and maybe It will lead us to the surface" she said

The boys shrugs and follow her as they went deeper in to the tunnel. The farther they went the darker it got, shenzi couldn't see a thing in front of her. She could hear Ed coughing from the dust. Banzai spitting, probably to get the dirt out of his mouth. Shenzi' s eyes begin to sting form the dirt and her body felt tried, weak, hungry and very sore.

"I can't see anything" Banzai said

"Stop pointing out the obvious Banzai" Shenzi said before bumping in to the end of the tunnel.

"I think you hit the dead end" Banzai said

Shenzi growled to herself as she rubbed her head. " maybe we should head back" Banzai suggested

"No!" Shenzi snapped and begin digging to the top "I'm getting out of here one way or another"

As Shenzi begin to dig a hole, dirt fell in to her face and dust flooded the tunnel. Banzai felt the dirt being thrown in to his face and he could hear Ed coughing even more. Shenzi, who had her eyes closed, opened one of them is see a little spot of light. She dug faster and faster till finally she saw light.

"Light" She shouted and crawled out of the tunnel with the help of her friends. Her head popped out of the ground and she crawled out in to the soft grass. She reach back and pulled Banzai out by his paws with Ed holding on to him by his waist. With one final yank she pulled them out then they laid there on the ground. The pups were now brown and dirty. Shenzi felt dirt particles in her eyes, mouth, and nose and everywhere in between. Banzai kept spitting and Ed couldn't stop talking. Shenzi rubbed her eyes and noticed they were a lot closer to the rock now. She could hear the wind blowing, the cries of animals...the sounds of hyenas just over the hill...


	19. Only The Beginning

**Chapter Nineteen: Its Only The Beginning**

Shenzen stared at his opponent and got in to position to attack. At seven months old, he was already training to be the alpha likes his father and mother.

(_But why do I have to fight Zacuru_) he thought. All though Zacuru was his best friend, he envy him because he was older, stronger and a better fighter then he was. He begin to sweat, his mother, Nuacka and girlfriend were watching him, waiting for him to make the first move. Zacuru made an evil smirk.

"Come on Shenzen, I don't got all day" Zacuru said

(_I hate it when he brags_) Shenzen growl and charge towards his friend at full speed.

Zacuru felt like he was hit by an elephant, he learn in life that Shentana's family was built on rage which made them a good fighter. Zacuru manage to stop Shenzen before he could tackle him to the ground. He grabbed hold of Shenzen leg and in one move he cause him to trip over. Shenzen fell to the floor, his face literally rubbing in to the dirt. He heard Zacuru laughing which mad him angrier. Shenzen quickly stood up and head butted Zacuru right in the stomach.

"Come on Shenzen, take him down" his girlfriend cheered for him.

Shenzen turned to her to smiled but that was his mistake. Next thing he knew he felt Zacuru's teeth digging in to his neck and he was slammed to the floor again. Zacuru jammed his nails in to Shenzen's shoulders and yelled "pinned ya"

(_Dammit_) Shenzen said

Shentana, some of the other hyenas and especially Nuacka clapped their paws to congratulate on Zacuru victory. How many times you lost to him Shenzen thought (_countless times_).

"Well done my son" Shentana said

"Well done, I lost mom" Shenzen said

"Yeah, but you learned from your mistakes" Shentana gave him a gentle smiled. To Shenzen it was good to see her smile, a real one after a month had past and his sister was taking away.

"I'll get him next time, you'll see" he said

"Hey Shenzen, care for another round" Zacuru asked

"No, we been fighting all day, I need a drink" Shenzen said walking off

"Hey, wait up" Zacuru shouted and ran after him.

Shentana smiled and jumped on to her favorite rock and stared out, watching the clan, parents playing and taking care of their little pups. She felt that small emptiness growing inside her again

"Deep thought again Shentana" Nuacka asked

"Yes," she said "your son is getting a lot better when it comes to fighting"

"Thanks, I just want him to be the best" she said

"But don't put so much pressure on him" Shentana said

"I'm not" Nuacka said a little annoyed about Shentana giving her advice. "So what are you thinking about"

"The old days when Shenzi was here" Shentana said

"Like what"

"Just things she did, her curious mind, her hyper and all the times she wondered off." Shentana remembered "the last thing she told me was what the word Dammit means"

Nuacka begin to laugh "let me guess she heard that from ours boys right" and Shentana nodded.

"I wonder where she is" Shentana thought "I hope she ok"

"I'm sure she fine" Nuacka lied (_she probably dead or in some awful place where humans are_) "Shentana can't you just let her go, she not coming back"

"Don't say that Nuacka, she coming back"

"But she was only six weeks old, a pup her age can't survive the wild or human that took her away."

"I know Shenzi, she has the her father's survivor skills, she can fall off a waterfall and she still wouldn't give up" Shentana yelled

"Ok, I don't want to fight Shentana, let just keep thinking about the old days" Nuacka said knowing she didn't fell like fighting with her.

* * *

(_I hear them, I hear them laughing_) Shenzi wanted to cry but she hold it back. She struggled to get up and looked up at the small hill. She was very thirsty when she stood up, she looked back at Banzai and Ed. Banzai was still spitting out dirt and Ed was nearly falling asleep.

"Come on guys, we're almost there I can hear them. I hear my clan for the first time in a month"

"I would Shenzi but I'm so exhausted" Banzai said

"I don't care, I'm tired too but I want to go home, my clan is just over that hill" Shenzi said "now get up."

Banzai muttered a few bad words as he force himself to stand up. "You to Ed, wake up" Shenzi demanded.

Ed made a silent sigh and got up. His eyes were red from the dirt and it seem that he had no energy left in his little body.

"Please guys, just over the hill, and we'll be home, your new home" Shenzi said

The word new home echo in Banzai's ears, he grew very nervous, he was kicked out of his own home how would this be different. He shook his head and followed Shenzi to the top of the hill. The hill seem taller to Banzai when he climbed to the top. Half way there he had to dragged Ed the rest of the way, the poor little dummy was to weak and sore to walk anymore. Shenzi was ignoring the pain, hunger and soreness, she just want to get to the top.

Shenzi smile as so reach the top and looked down at what she saw. Her clan was spread around, doing their daily things but her eyes darted at the one hyena she misses the most...her mother. Her mom was sitting on a rock talking to what's her name friend, she was laughing about something. Shenzi begin to shake in excitement and looked at her friends who fell to the fell from exhaustion.

"Guys" she pouted

"Shenzi, why don't you go and we'll stay here for a while, I don't want to ruin this mother/daughter moment" Banzai said

Shenzi wanted to laughed when she remember that other night when he ruin the friendship moment. "Fine, there a little puddle of water a few feet away from you, get a drink and I'll get my mom to meet you" Shenzi said

The boys nodded and watch her running down the hill.

Shentana laughed as she brought back those wonderful memories about Shenzi. "And there was this time when she was only four weeks old and she wonder off somewhere I guess to follow Shenzen. And I remember waking up from a loud scream that came from miles away"

"Oh yeah, Shenzen was picking on her and she was calling you, she had a good pair of lungs because I could hear from miles." Nuacka said

"yeah, no matter where I go or how far I was I can always hear her shouting-"

"MOMMA!"

"Wow, good imitation of Shenzi, Shentana" Nuacka said

Shentana's eyes grew wide "that wasn't me"

"MOMMA, MOMMA!"

"What the hell" Nuacka and Shentana stood up and looked around to see where that voice was coming from.

"I think it just a pup looking for it's mother" Shentana said

Nuacka noticed that some of the hyenas were looking to their left, some with wide eyes while others had their jaw dropped. She turned to see what they were staring at and her jaw dropped as well. A small little messy pup was running down the small hill.

"MOMMA!"

"It can't be, it just can't be" Nuacka started to studded

"What in the world are you talking about Nuacka" Shentana asked and Nuacka pointed to the left without saying a word or blinking. Shentana looked ahead and her whole body went still.

"Mommy, it me" Shenzi shouted

Shentana stepped off her rock, not even caring that she almost stepped all over Nuacka, who still wasn't moving. She took a few steps "S-S-Shenzi" she said with her mouth trembling.

Shentana took another step and made a disbelief smile "Shenzi?"

"Mommy!" Shenzi continue shouting even though she was almost out of breath.

"SHENZI" Shentana started to run towards her as fast as she can.

The clan watch as Shenzi jumped in to her mother arms, causing Shentana to fall backwards. Shentana hugged Shenzi as tight as she can.

"Shenzi it you, it really, really you" Shentana shouted nearly crying from the whole thing.

"I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry I wondered off" Shenzi cried as she buried her face in to her mom's chest. Shentana sat up still holding on to her daughter as tight as she can, not wanting to let her go again. Nuacka ran over to them, still speechless about what was going on. Shentana placed Shenzi on the ground

"Shenzi, what happen to you" Shentana had so many question asked her one well-groomed pup who was now covered in dirt, blood and dry mud with a stench of sweat, fish and fruit.

"Oh mom where do I begin" Shenzi told her story "remember that night I told you I had something around our clan and you told me it was just my imagination but no it wasn't. I went out to find out It was a pup that was a little older then me. So we talked and watch the fire flies then he had to leave, I realize It was almost dawn so I was about to go to sleep when I decided to follow Shenzen. Then I heard a weird noise and I saw my new friend being captured by humans. I had to rescue him but I found my self being knock out by human's boxes of junk. I woke up to meet this other pup in a cage in a strange building. I would have left earlier but I broke my wrist, for three weeks, I was force to drink chalky milk, letting humans bathe me and take care of me. And that's not only half of it, I get stuck with the two dumbest, immature idiots in the world. When we escape they never stop fighting, arguing and always put so much stress on me. The last two weeks, I had to deal with a moron, a quick temper envy male, I got attack be birds, I nearly starved to death dozen of times, I almost die in a desert, I even fell off a waterfall and fell inside a meerkat's tunnel, I almost lost my insanity and...and..." Shenzi took a deep breath "have you ever tried coffee?"

Shentana and Nuacka gave Shenzi a confused look then stared at each other. "Explain that again please" Nuacka asked. Shenzi sigh angrily

* * *

Banzai took a deep breath to relax, he looked around, the land was beautiful and very big with perfect weather. He watch Ed drinking up all the water he can then rubbed so on his face to wash the dirt off. Banzai couldn't understand this pup, Ed was happy even though he lost his voice for good. He guess since Ed was a very positive hyena, not even losing his voice would put a frown on his face for long. But the only thing on his mine right now was would the clan accepted a outsider lackey with a very disturbed past.

"Next time your going to fight me don't bite me on the neck" Shenzen shouted as he spotted a trail of blood running down the side of his neck.

"Oh stop whining, we alpha take pain" Zacuru said

"But still, it was just a practice fight" Shenzen argue

"Yet I want to be the best, to be the top alpha male like my mom wants me to be"

Shenzen rolled his eyes "why, it not like my sister here, so you have nothing to prove"

"Don't tell me your still upset about that betrothed thing are you"

"Yes at first but she gone so I have nothing to worry about"

Shenzen bumped in to Zacuru who stopped "why you stop"

"Look, outsiders" Zacuru pointed to the top of the hill "no wonder this area smelled so funny, they have different scents then we do"

"That means they are outsiders, you thinking what I'm thinking" Shenzen said gladly to change the subject and to get forget the pain on his neck. "How many?"

"Two, they looked beaten up, probably a couple of orphans rejected from their clans" Zacuru said

"Well, that's gives us a good reason to end their lives, you know what happens to trespassers" Shenzen said

The two smirk and quietly snuck over to the two tired pups.

"Ed, that's enough water, your going to get sick again" Banzai said

Ed looked up and spitted water in to his face, that's was the only way he could tell him he wasn't the boss of him. Banzai wiped the water off his face and was ready to hit him when he saw two male teenagers running towards them with that strange looked in their eyes he was so familiar seeing at his clan.

"Ed, watch out" Banzai pulled Ed away before Zacuru could attack him. The weight of Ed cause Banzai to fall back and the next thing they knew they trembled down the hill, heading straight towards Shenzi and her mom. Shenzen and Zacuru stopped and watch them rolled down the hill, they begin to snicker and cause after them.

"I'm not making this up, I know it hard to believe but that what really happen" Shenzi said pulling on Shentana's arm to make her move. "Come on I want you to meet my friends"

"Shenzi, I'll meet them but you have to explain your story again it sounds to awkward to believe" Shentana said

"Your mother right it hard to believe a pup your size survived a waterfall" Nuacka said

"I'm telling the truth" Shenzi said before Banzai and Ed crashed in to her.

Banzai quickly stood up, ignoring the fact that Shenzi' mom was hear "Shenzi, the alphas are trying to kill me!" he shouted. Ed made a quite gasped and cling on to her for safety.

"Who's trying to kill you" Shenzi said knowing it wasn't the right time. Banzai pointed to the hill to see Shenzen and Zacuru coming toward them. Banzai ran behind Shenzi and Ed held her tighter.

"I see them, their hiding behind...Shenzi!" Zacuru stopped in his tracks but Shenzen ran past him not paying attention to what he said.

"I see them" Shenzen said but suddenly he lost all his breath and his heart stop when he saw his sister with that evil grin that said I'm back. Shenzen stopped just a few feet away from her and scream till he fainted. They stared down at the knock out male and Zacuru shook his head.

(_Well he happy to see me_) Shenzi thought as she made Ed let go of her. "Mom, these are my friends, Banzai and Ed" she said "and boys this is my mom, that's Nuacka, Zacuru and the idiot that fainted is my brother Shenzen"

"Hi" Shentana said with a little smiled

Banzai swallow a huge lump in his throat "hello"

"Don't be foolish boy, we bow down to the Matriarch" Nuacka said

(_Matriarch?_) Banzai thought as he bow down. Ed stood there in fear.

"Nuacka stop it, they don't have to do that" Shentana said

"So momma, can they stay here with me" Shenzi said

Both Shentana and Nuacka looked shock, but before Shentana could say anything Nuacka pulled her aside to talk to her. Shenzi looked back at her friends who seems to have lost all their colors.

"You guys ok" she asked

"Since when are you going to tell us that you were one of them" Banzai asked

Shenzi quickly turned to see Zacuru trying to wake up Shenzen from shocking situation. Zacuru was distracted which made it safe for her to talk to Banzai before he says something he'll regret later. "What do you mean one of them"

"You know what I mean, why didn't you tell us you're the Matriarch pup, the top class with all those damn Alphas, its your kinds fault that I was banned from my own clan" Banzai shouted till Shenzi covered his mouth.

"Hush, don't say that or your going to fine yourself kick out of another clan" she said

Banzai muffle a low growl waiting for her to remove her paw but she didn't " And since you guys are going to stay here there are two thing you need to know."

Ed gave her that "what" look expression. "Banzai, you never killed the matriarch of your clan and Ed you were never raise by humans, tell them that then you'll die, got it"

The boys nodded and Shenzi removed her paw away from Banzai's mouth and he sigh "but didn't you tell us"

"Does it really matter what ranking I was born it" She said

"Yes" Banzai said

"I'm still the same pup who saved your ass so many times, are you going to hate me now because I'm the matriarch's pup"

"No, I just that...I don't want you to..become one of them" Banzai said

"You don't have to worry Banzai, I'm not going to change" Shenzi said making Banzai smile in hope.

"But is it ok for us to stay" he asked

Shenzi looked back at her mom and Nuacka who seem to be arguing about something. "I'll check, wait here" she said and walked off. She stopped by Zacuru who was fanning some air in to Shenzen' s face to wake him up. Zacuru looked down at Shenzi "it's weird to see you back, from the way you look, you been through a lot"

Shenzi nodded "is he going to be all right"

Shenzen begin to wake up and saw Zacuru staring down at him. "Zacuru, I just had a weird dream that my dead sister was alive and actually was here with these other two monsters" he said getting up while rubbing his head.

Zacuru cleared his throat "That's wasn't a dream" he said pointing down at Shenzen.

"Hi big brother of mine, I'm back" Shenzi said with a huge grinned

Shenzen just stared down at Shenzi with a "oh god why me" face expression.

"And She did brought back two other little monster and she asked your mother if they can stay" Zacuru said calmly, shamefully enjoying the look on his friend's face.

"What, oh no, not in my lifetime" Shenzen said as he got up and ran over to his mother. Zacuru sigh and calmly followed him just to see what was going on. Shenzi soon followed after them, she been through hell and back and she was not going to let her friends die in the wild, they are staying here and she'll make sure of that.

"Their just pups Nuacka and I don't see what the big deal is" Shentana said

"But Shentana you know the rules, we don't allow outsiders in to the clan" Nuacka said "they could cause trouble"

"And their just pups and they don't seem like trouble makers" Shentana said

"I guess your right but from the way they look, they look pretty useless, slackers,...lackeys" Nuacka said

Before Shentana could argued Shenzen raced up to her in a flash "Mom please don't tell me their going to stay, we don't' know who they are"

"Not now Shenzen" Shentana said

"But their lackeys" he said

"Shenzen you don't know that" Zacuru said calmly

"Shut up" Shenzen whisper to him.

Shentana sigh and her head was beginning to pound as the three hyena were arguing at her at the same time. She felt someone tapping her on her leg and looked down to see Shenzi. Nuacka was shouting at boys for interrupting her so they didn't noticed.

"What is it Shenzi" She asked

Shenzi just looked at her mom with sad eyes and said only one thing "they have no other place to go, they need me"

Shentana just smiled "alright, they can stay"

"WHAT!" The other three shouted .

Shenzi smiled "oh thank momma, thank you thank you, I'm going to tell them, I love you" Shenzi said before she ran off.

"Um mom, who going to watch them since we don't know them" Shenzen asked

"Well they're Shenzi's friends and you watch over Shenzi"

Shenzen knew what she was going with this "No mom no, don't do this to me!" he begged

"Oh stop Shenzen, just think of them as your new...brothers" she said with a big smile "come on lets get to know them a little better"

"Mom, what did I do to deserve this, was it the fight that I lost earlier" Shenzen shouted as he followed her.

Nuacka stood there silently not knowing what to say or do. Zacuru stared at her "you ok mom, we should be happy that Shenzi return" Zacuru said reminding her about that betrothed thing.

"Of course I am, but I'm not about those two especially the oldest one" She said coldly that actually gave Zacuru the shivers. Now he had a bad feeling about this.

"We can stay" Banzai asked in complete shocked

"Yeah both of you, just like I said" Shenzi said "but it might some time to get use to the new clan but as long as your with me everything think would be fine" Shenzi said

Ed smiled and a tiny, very quite giggle escape form his mouth. The three were stunned from the small little giggle. "I think Ed's voice is trying to return" Shenzi said

"What a odd way to end this journey" Banzai said

"Don't be a fool Banzai, we're just pups, this is only the beginning" Shenzi said

Only the beginning...

* * *

**That's it for the first part. I'm glad you guys like my story so much. I'm touched. Stay tune for the second part, I'll be back in a week...or as soon as I get this history paper done that is due in a week. **

**See ya.**


End file.
